Blowing in the Wind
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Two children went missing in 1854. Twenty three years later one of them appears in Stockton with his wife. Question is...which child is it, and what does he know about the other boy now? Sorry, I don't know how to write the summary without giving some things away. Rated T for to be safe. Friendship should be in the genre also, maybe a bit of drama too.
1. Chapter 1

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter One

A/N There will be some French spoken in some of the chapters. I want to publicly thank an online friend of mine who lives in France for translating the English sentences I'v sent to her into French…and any more that I send. In the chapters where the French sentences are spoken, their English counterparts will be at the bottom of the chapter.

 **~oOo~**

A dark haired stranger, dressed in buckskin pants, a white shirt and buckskin jacket with thin brown fringes running down each sleeve, rode into town. His hair was long and was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also sported a full mustache and beard. He might have simply received a few stares and then been ignored, but he was accompanied by a woman with long black hair who was quite the beauty, even if she too was dressed in buckskin.

"Who are they?" A middle age brown haired woman who stood just outside the bank and asked,

Her companion, a heavy set, balding gentleman snorted and answered, "From the looks of it, I'd say they're from the mountains somewhere. Though, I really don't care." He then turned and disappeared into the store.

"We shouldn't be here. We're wasting our time." Lily turned her head to look at her husband who looked uptight and full of anxiety. She knew his disposition had nothing to do with the stares they were receiving, but everything to do with the reason for their trip. "You said it yourself; it's been too many years."

Her husband; a man who had went by the name of Steve Brighton for twenty three years, sighed as he thought on the cabin he and his father had painstakingly built; he'd been a mere eight years old. His father was actually a mountain man, a trapper whose name had been Adam Brighton. The man had been checking his traps when he'd been shocked and horrified to see a young child, carrying a small book, wandering off in the distance. Forgetting his traps, the kind hearted mountain man had dropped what he was doing and rescued the child. Mr. Brighton would have left the mountains and taken the child back to his parents, only he couldn't. While the boy appeared to be around five years old, he wasn't talking at all. Adam Brighton couldn't read so he was left to wonder what the book was and why a child so young had it with him. Not knowing what else to do, Adam had given the child the name of Steve and-in spite of telling himself he was crazy-began raising him. He'd taken the book and put it in an old chest intending to give it to Steve when he was older. Only, as time went and he grew accustomed to having the lad around and grew more than protective of him, Adam intentionally 'forgot' about the book when their paths crossed with other men. Of course, it helped that those men were known to be quite perverse, and Adam knew it. Then, as the years rolled by, Mr. Brighton actually forgot where he'd put the small book.

Steve had trapped, hunted and broke in a number of wild horses with Adam until the day Steve met Lily. She was the daughter of a French trapper who had been friends with Adam Brighton on and off for years. Steve had been quite taken with her. Lily was not only drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't afraid of hard work, was the best cook around and could hold quite an intelligent conversation; which, contrary to what the other mountain men said, was just as important. She was also, thanks to a go good friend of theirs, able to read, write and do arithmetic, things she'd taught Steve to do as well.

He and Lily were married three years after meeting. They had planned on building their own cabin, but his father had an accident. The two had moved in with him until the man died, but before he'd passed away Adam started feeling guilty. Knowing that the book he had hidden might very well help his son connect to his past, Adam Brighton concentrated hard as he tried to remember where he'd put 'that thing' as he called it. After a while, he'd called Steve to him and confessed all. Later, after Adam had passed away, Steve looked for the book and actually found it. "No, I had to come. I have to meet the families mentioned in the pages of that book."

"What will it change? Even if, by some wild chance they know who you were; it's been over twenty years. Besides, you said we were only staying a short time, and that you didn't want anyone to think you wanted anything from them. If you start talking about the past, and that book, they'll think different." Lily was trying to be patient with her husband, but he was making it rather hard. If they were going to spend weeks traveling to meet these people, she couldn't understand not telling the families Steve's story and asking questions.

Steve was momentarily irritated at his wife. She knew how much this meant to him. She knew of the few memories that haunted him day in and day out, almost as if begging him to remember something, anything. She also knew the huge struggle he'd had forgiving Adam Brighton-as well intended as his motives had been-for not telling him the truth from the beginning. Only the irritation soon fled as he also knew everything she feared. "We shall cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we need to drop our horses off at the livery stable before we stop by the law office. The sheriff should be able to give us what we need to know." He said.

As he headed towards the livery stable that sat at the edge of town, he suddenly had to pull back on his reins when the saloon doors swung open; a young man not more than nineteen flew out and landed on the dirt street. Steve might have simply turned down a side street and continued on his journey only a red headed man who had been drinking came barreling out of the saloon cursing and waving a gun, saying the boy had cheated him.

"I wasn't cheating!" The young man scrambled to his feet only to have the drunkard point his gun at him.

Steve whipped out his own gun, seeing how the young man as unarmed, and shot the gun out of the man's hand. The drunk yelped and turned to attack Steve only to have the sheriff, who had been in a nearby building, come running out and grab him.

"He tried to shoot the boy." Steve said as he looked from the sheriff to the young man who was glaring at the drunk.

"What happened Gene?" Fred looked at the youngest Barkley who was swiping some dust off his pants.

"Heath asked me to meet Jarrod when he comes in on the stage, but I got in early. So while I don't play too much poker, I thought I'd give it a try. Just because I was actually winning, he thinks I was cheating. I wasn't! Father taught me better than that, and mother backed him up on it!"

"I'm sure your father did just that." Fred shot a glare at the drunk who was muttering under his breath. "Why don't you just shut up? Tom Barkley may not have been perfect, but he did his best too." Fred then looked at the couple in front of him, wondering at the shocked look he saw in their eyes for a moment. "Thanks for stepping in. I don't recognize you, stop by my office anytime. I'd like get to know you." He then led his prisoner away.

"Yeah, thanks." Gene turned to face the stranger who had saved him. "How can I thank you?" That's another thing his parents had taught him…to always thank someone who had helped him.  
 _  
_ _'Tom Barkley, one of the names in that book.'_ Steve thought silently, even as he caught on to the fact that the sheriff had talked about Tom Barkley in the past tense. Steve reached down and pulled out a couple of newspaper clippings out of his jacket and handed them down to Gene. "Those are job advertisements, listed by one Jarrod Barkley. Do you know him? I need to talk to him." Finding the advertisements had been a blessing, as it was a way to keep the real intent of his trip from them.

Gene grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, he's my eldest brother. Come with me. He should be arriving soon." He then turned and headed towards the café where the stagecoach was supposed to stop.

Steve turned and looked at Lily who was simply looking at him as if to say ' _I'll stand by you, but you're crazy,"_ and then began following Gene; his wife was right behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A/N Guest: When it comes to why Adam Brighton didn't at least take the book and "Steve" to town and to a sheriff, there IS a reason. Please, just keep reading.

 **~oOo~**  
 _  
_ _ **Previously:**_

 _Gene grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, he's my eldest brother. Come with me. He should be arriving soon." He then turned and headed towards the café where the stagecoach was supposed to stop._

 _Steve turned and looked at Lily who was simply looking at him as if to say 'I'll stand by you, but you're crazy," and then began following Gene; his wife was right behind him._

 **~oOo~  
**  
When Jarrod stepped off the stage, he was surprised to see that Gene had brought along company. However, his surprise turned to slight annoyance when he found out where his baby brother had been, what he'd been doing and why Gene had met Steve and Lily in the first place. Though, like Gene, he wondered what a man from the mountains was doing looking for work on a ranch. "We'll discuss that one later." Jarrod gave Gene a stern glare before turning the strangers in front of him. "We can go to my office and talk there." He turned and headed for his office. He would have told Gene to simply go home, but after the long week he'd had in a Sacramento court, Jarrod didn't feel like hearing Gene had gotten into trouble again.

Used to seeing the Barkleys with all walks of people, no one really paid attention as Jarrod and Gene made their way to Jarrod's office with their company following behind them. Soon, Jarrod had the front door to his office open and had let Gene, along with Steve and Lily, inside. "Go ahead and show our friends into my office." Jarrod nodded his head towards his office and told Gene to show their visitors inside. "I just have to put a few papers away; my secretary is off for a few more days."

"I can file those for you." Gene offered, more than willing to do something to keep his mind off the lecture he knew he would get later.

"Fine," Jarrod handed him the papers he'd just taken out of his briefcase and handed them to Gene. "Come with me." He said as he looked at Steve and Lily. The moment they stepped inside the office, Steve let out a low whistle while Lily simply sat down on the couch. She might have reacted differently only, while her father had spent a good portion of his life trapping, he had lived in New Orleans for a few years and he had a few friends in "high" places. She'd visited their places a couple of times when she was younger. In fact, those same friends had tried to get her father to allow them to pay her way to a boarding school. It was an offer he might have taken them up on only they hadn't made the offer until her mother had passed away. By that time, Lily was fifteen and Steve was starting to look at her. That being the case, her father had turned them down saying they were years too late.

"So, you are looking to work for my family?" Jarrod asked as he pulled out the chair behind his desk and sat down.

Steve nodded. "The advertisement says you need temporary help. Since my wife and I aren't sure how long we're staying in the area long, I figured it would be a perfect fit."

Jarrod leaned back in his chair and studied the man before him. The stranger, when standing, had to be around six feet tall. His hair was brown and his eyes had an aurora of honesty in them. Jarrod could feel an air of confidence about the man, though he wondered about the cautious look in the man's wife's eyes. While it wasn't a look that said she was afraid of her husband, Jarrod wondered what it was that was bothering her. "How much experience do you have with horse, cattle and fixing fences?" He asked, in a doubting tone he unintentionally slipped out.

"I have helped mend many fences in my life." Steven smiled, understanding the man's doubt. "I've broken my share of horses and, as far as cows go, I've managed to help a few people with branding the animals and moving them on occasions. I figure it never hurt to have a bit of extra knowledge in one form or another."

Jarrod once again studied the man's face, looked at Mrs. Brighton, and then back at Mr. Brighton. He didn't know if the man would work out or not, but he liked his straight forward answers. One's honesty spoke volumes in Jarrod's book. "I was just finishing up. You two can ride with Gene and me; we will be heading to the ranch soon. It's actually another brother of ours that does the hiring; you'll have to speak to him."

"It's a deal." Steve stood up and, taking a few steps forward, held out his hand and shook hands with Jarrod.

 **~oOo~**

Lily and Steve couldn't help but stare in awe as the Barkley home came into view. It was huge. Gene had, when they asked, rambled on and on how large the ranch was and how everyone in the family was expected to help work it. They might have thought the young man was exaggerating only Jarrod, who was riding on Steven's right side, backed Gene up on everything he said.

While Gene was talking up a storm, and Steve and Lilly were keeping their eyes wide open, Barrett-who had been working with Heath and some of the men to break some horses-tapped Heath on the left shoulder and pointed in the direction Jarrod and Gene was coming from. "It looks like your brothers are dragging home strays again."

Heath turned around and looked. He had been many places and seen a lot of things; he knew a seasoned mountain man when he saw one. "We had Jarrod advertise for some more help, probably one of the men who responded." Heath said, though he found himself with the same thoughts as Jarrod and Gene when it came to Steve. Oh well, if both Gene and Jarrod were bringing him home, Heath figured he could withhold any form of judgment when it came to the man's abilities. "Take over, will you?" He asked McColl before heading to open the gate for his brothers and their guest, a request McColl did not argue with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Heath turned around and looked. He had been many places and seen a lot of things; he knew a seasoned mountain man when he saw one. "We had Jarrod advertise for some more help, probably one of the men who responded." Heath said, though he found himself with the same thoughts as Jarrod and Gene when it came to Steve. Oh well, if both Gene and Jarrod were bringing him home, Heath figured he could withhold any form of judgment when it came to the man's abilities. "Take over, will you?" He asked McColl before heading to open the gate for his brothers and their guest, a request McColl did not argue with._  
 **  
** **~oOo~**

Having been left into the Barkley home by Silas, Steve looked around the Barkley's living room as he waited for Heath, who had told him he needed to talk to their foreman for one quick moment before the two of them met. He could hear Lily and Audra talking and laughing as they disappeared up the stairs and into the attic. The young woman had been more than polite before leaving the living room, inviting Lily to join her while she went through some old trunks and found items to donate to the local orphanage. "With your help, we can get the donations to the orphanage sooner than the good father and mother are expecting…" had been Audra's exact words as she explained the Barkley Matriarch was already at the orphanage.

Steve turned around and walked to the window. He could see the one called Heath talking to an older gentleman who had been introduced to Steve as being the foreman. He could also see Jarrod, Gene talking to a tall dark haired fellow who looked to be the same height as Steve. Whether the last man was another family member or one of the Barkley employees, Steve did not know. Only when Heath turned around and headed for the house did Steve turn away from the window. By the time Heath stepped inside the living room, Steve was standing by the fireplace.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Heath said as he sat down in the chair that set not two feet from the living room entrance and tossed his hat onto the nearby coffee table. "Have a seat, Mr. Brighton." Heath said as kept an eye on the gentleman who his brothers had brought home.

"Name's Steve if you don't mind," Steve answered as he remained standing. "And, again if you don't mind, I'd just as soon stand. Been sitting long enough," He then asked if he should simply call Heath, 'Mister Barkley'.

Heath's crooked smile appeared, and he nodded in understanding. "Had a few of those days myself," He admitted and then said, "With more than one Mr. Barkley, you can call me Heath if one of my brothers is around. If we're working with the other men, then it's Mr. Barkley." Heath answered and then said, "Jarrod says you're looking for temporary work."

"Like I told your brother, my wife and I are talking over a number of options. One of those options is moving to Wyoming. So no, I don't intend on staying around very long, no reason to look for permanent work." Steve nodded as he answered.

Thinking back to the days when he first joined the family and the way some of the men had felt about working with him, Heath studied Steve for a few minutes longer and then bluntly asked, "You going to have trouble taking orders from a bastard?"

While Jarrod and Gene had left that fact out about this particular brother, it didn't make any difference to Steve. As it was, he saw the question as an opening to ask his own, one that had haunted him ever since Adam Brighton had passed away. After all, he didn't know the exact circumstances that led to him wandering around the mountains where his "father" had found him. "You going to have trouble work with a man who can't tell you whether he's in the same boat or not?"

Not knowing Steve's history, Heath threw his poker face on in record time. How could a man not know if he was legitimate or not? However, that was a question Heath figured was not his to ask at the moment. "If you do your work without complaint and don't argue with me, or McColl, I'm fine. Now, what about answering my question?"

"As long as you're in the right, I won't argue. However, if you're not, I will say something. I can give you the names of people that can verify the fact that I have a tendency to plant my feet and state my opinion…and state it loudly when something like that happens. I'm also known to have a short fuse if, for some reason, I and the other person I'm dealing with aren't on the same page as it were. But, as long as you and Mr. McColl make your instructions clear…and another employee doesn't try to play boss, there won't be a problem." Steve figured Heath might as well know what kind of man he was hiring; that is, if he did indeed hire Steve.

Heath found himself admiring the man before him. He'd met many men who, like Mr. Brighton, had such tendencies. However, the main difference was those men had not admitted it and gotten more than upset at 'such things being said about them'. "I'd tell you to take your things and to go get settled in the bunkhouse, but not with that wife of yours. As it is, we do have a small two-bedroom home a few miles down the road. It needs work, but it's livable. If you will live in it, and work on it when you can, we'll pay you a bit extra." He went on to explain that's what kept him from coming into the house sooner…he was talking to his brothers and the others about the house and the Brightons.

Steve wasn't about to argue. He had known he couldn't expect Lily to live in the bunkhouse with him, and traveling back and forth from town would be a huge imposition. "I've helped build more than one house; repairing one is no problem."

"Fine," Heath stood up and nodded towards the door. "I have some time to spare. Follow me; I'll show you the house."

Steve said nothing, though he didn't hesitate as he followed Heath out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Blowing in the Wind

A/N There will be a small portion of this in French. Thanks again, Agniece. The French part of this has the English translation at the bottom of the chapter.

Chapter Four

 _ **Excerpt from Chapter Three**_

 _The young woman had been more than polite before leaving the living room, inviting Lilly to join her while she went through some old trunks and found items to donate to the local orphanage. "With your help, we can get the donations to the orphanage sooner than the good Father and my mother are expecting," had been Audra's exact words, as she explained the Barkley Matriarch was already at the orphanage._

 _~oOo~_

"I can't thank you enough, Victoria." Father Thomas smiled as he and Victoria stepped out of the orphanage and stood on the porch that wrapped itself around the building. For the better part of the morning, the two of them had spent reorganizing the storage rooms, where they put the donations the orphanage had received already; knowing they had more items coming. "I feel badly about taking you away from Audra; I know she could have used some help too." He never would have sent for her if his previous helpers hadn't had to leave due to a family emergency.

"Don't worry about it. It was no problem; Audra more than understood and fully supported me when it came to my coming to help you. She should be here in an hour. Is there something else you need help with until..." Victoria started to ask when she saw Audra driving their wagon toward the orphanage. The good father and she were both surprised, though they were curious as to who the black haired woman with Audra was.

"I don't think you have time to do anything besides handle donations." Father Thomas chuckled as Audra stopped the wagon not two feet from her mother and the good Father.

"Apparently not," Victoria chuckled, and then turned to Audra, asking who her new friend was.

Audra smiled and introduced Lily. "Heath hired her husband a few hours ago; she's been helping me ever since."

Victoria smiled, as did the good priest. "It's nice to meet you, and thanks. I didn't like the fact that Audra was going to have no help this morning, but I couldn't stay."

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Barkley." Lily said as she climbed out of the wagon. It had been too. With Steve being employed now, Lily had wanted to be of some use also. Especially since keeping busy meant having her mind on something besides the reason she and her husband had traveled to Stockton in the first place. "I was more than happy to be of service to Audra."

Due to her French accent, Father Thomas-thinking about one of the orphans-spoke up. "You are from France. How long have you lived in America?"

Lily chuckled. She got that question a lot. "My whole life." She chuckled even more at the shocked looks that came upon Father Thomas's and Victoria's faces. "I was born in a French community in New Orleans and then, later, my parents moved to the Sierra mountains where my father took up his love of trapping. One would think my French accent would not have remained so strong, but it has."

Upon hearing that, the good priest did the one thing he tried for the most part to avoid; he made an assumption. "Oh, I guess you do not speak French then."

Lily, who could have quit a teasing streak in her, smiled from ear to ear as she replied, *"Non, je ne parle pas français. Pourquoi vous me demandez cela?"

She, along with Audra, started chuckling when Victoria rolled her eyes and the good priest got a look that said 'when am I going to learn?' Though all of them, including the priest, laughed after he-without thinking-said, "Huh?"

"I am sorry. I should have answered you in English." Lily smiled and then asked Father Thomas if there was a reason he had wanted to know if she spoke her parent's native language.

Father Thomas turned and looked towards a huge Pine tree that stood roughly twenty feet from the south side of the orphanage. A young blonde haired girl who was ten years old sat underneath its branches, probably taking refuge from the heat within the shade provided by the tree. "It is her," he jutted his chin forward just a little as he looked upon the young girl. "She is a recent addition to our orphanage. Other than the fact that she was with an older gentleman when their wagon went over the side of a hill, we know nothing about her, and she does not talk. That is, she has not talked much. When she has, it sounds like French to me."

Lily caught on quickly and started beaming. "I will talk to her. That is," she looked at Victoria, "If you do not need my help first?"

Victoria, who had already tried to talk to the young girl before going to help Father Thomas wasn't about to tell Lily that her help was needed more elsewhere. "Audra can help us, go ahead and talk to the young child."

Lily smiled and then walked briskly past the orphanage and up to the young girl who was simply staring off into space, as if she saw nothing at all. Lily felt her heart go out to the little one. Maybe, she hadn't lost both her parents, but Lily still remembered how she'd felt the day her mother passed away. It had been the worst day of her life. "Puis-je m'assoir? _"_

The young girl snapped out of her daydreams and stared at Lily. She had not thought anyone 'in this town' knew the French language, and she'd felt quite isolated because of it. That, and the loss of her family, was overwhelming her. To hear someone, ask if they could sit down in the French language shocked the orphan greatly. "Oui," she replied in the affirmative, though she couldn't stop staring at Lily, even though she kept telling herself it was not polite.

Lily sat down beside the young woman and introduced herself, and then asked for her name as well.

"Paulette," The young woman answered after a moment of hesitation.

Even though the good priest had told Lily what had happened, she wanted to see what the young woman would say. "Qu'est-il arrivé _?"_

Again, Paulette hesitated, but then answered slowly, "Je voyageais avec mon grand-père, il était en train de m'emmener habiter chez ma tante et mon oncle, mais moi, je ne veux pas vivre avec eux. Ils ne sont pas ce que pense mon grand-père, mais il refusait de me m'a dit que ma tante était une femme bienveillante, et qu'elle me traiterait bien."

 _"_ "Et vous savez differemment _?"_ Lily asked, keeping a concerned eye on the child.

Paulette nodded. "Lorsque nous lui avons rendu visite, elle m'a frappé et elle a menti au sujet des contusions sur ma joue, il l'a cru ."

Lily felt anger swell up inside her. No one should do that to a child, or to anyone else for that matter. "Parlez-tu pas anglais?" Being able to talk for herself would help the young woman greatly. At least, Lily felt strongly it would make a huge difference.

Paulette shrugged her shoulders and admitted she could speak the language a little bit, but that was a struggle for her. Lily and she continued to talk in French for a good thirty minutes before Lily excused herself. Though, before taking her leave, Lily promised to visit Paulette more and the young girl had both promised to work on her English, if Lily would do all she could to make sure Paulette was not turned over to an abusive home.

A/N The reply to the Father Thomas and the conversation between Lily and Paulette in English:

"No, I don't speak any French. Why do you ask such a thing?"

" _May I sit down?"_

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I was traveling with my grandfather; he was taking me to live with my aunt and uncle, but I do not want to live with them. They are not what my grandfather thinks they are, but he would not believe me. He said my aunt was a good woman and would treat me well."

"And you know different?"

" _When we visited her before. She hit me when no one was looking and then lied to my grandfather when it came to how I got the bruise on my cheek. He believed her_."

" _Do you not speak any English_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Steve rode alongside McColl; Heath had asked their foreman to show Steve to the old two bedroom home Tom and Victoria had used before their new home was built. Heath had assured Steve that someone would bring Lily as soon as she returned. As they rode down the dirt road, Steven surveyed the land before him. He remembered the times he would travel out of the mountains with Adam Brighton and the pull towards wide open spaces like this, not that Steve hated the mountains he didn't. He might not have thought about those trips only he was feeling the same pull now; only it was stronger, as if someone actually had a hold of him and was doing the pulling. With that thought, Steve's mind wandered back to the day Adam Brighton had taken his last breath.

 _"Ya was so young," Adam lay on his deathbed looking up into the face of his 'son'. The guilt the older mountain man was feeling could be seen in his eyes and heard in his weak voice. "Looking back on it, I guess I should have taken the risk and took ya back down ta the valley, showed someone that book ya had on ya. They might have been able ta help ya. I," Adam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "But there were only one sheriff close enough to take ya to, and he was as crooked as they came. Tried more than once to frame me for somethin' I didn't do, last time he came too close for my comfort." He opened his eyes as he covered Steve's hand with his. "All I could think of back then was makin' sure I didn't give him something to twist and turn, to frame me for good. So, I hid the book and kept ya alive while I was doing my own living. It was wrong of me. I could have made the time to travel around his town and to another. If that book is where I think it is…" the man's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes._

Steve thought about the book he carried inside his saddlebags, and the notes made in the back. He wished it just held the name of the Barkley family. As it was, there two families mentioend; the Barkleys and the Alders. The questions that had plagued him ever since he'd found out he hadn't been remembering wrong when he'd seen himself alone in the mountains with that book again sounded in his ears. Who was he really? Was he a Barkley or was he the child of their friends? And why had he been alone when he'd begun to feel there had been someone else with him for awhile? At the tail end of those questions came the most important one. As Lily had asked him, if he was going to say nothing to the Barkleys…why then had he insisted that Lily and he come to Stockton?

"Here we are." Duke McColl's voice brought Steve out of his thoughts as he turned his eyes to the home before him.

"Mr. Barkley wasn't joking." Steve said as he let out a low whistle. He could see more than one shingle were missing while others barely hung on. Some of the windows were broken, and the building needed a good paint job. "I'm surprised a family as wealthy as the Barkleys have a house on their land in this bad of shape."

McColl, who had worked for the Barkleys for more years than he cared to admit-mostly because he'd have to admit his age, shook his head. "As a general rule they _do_ take extremely good care of anything they own. But…" he stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "No one's lived in there for a lot of years. Mr. Barkley; that is, the boys' late father, Tom, threatened to tear it down more than once. He never did though."

"Why not?" Steven asked as he dismounted his horse.

McColl, who allowed memories from long ago replay themselves in his mind, didn't answer until he too was standing on the ground. "Mrs. Barkley wouldn't hear of it." He shook his head and added in a somber tone, "She doesn't ever come here, but she wouldn't let it be torn down either."

For a split second Steve thought about asking the foreman to tell him just when the Barkleys moved out of the house. Instead, he started up the steps only to hear the second one creak. He hurried up the few steps and then, looking back at the steps, he said, "Those steps are the first thing to get fixed." He wasn't so concerned about himself as he was Lily. He didn't want his wife hurt over something that could be fixed so easily.

~oOo~

"The two of you had McColl do what?" Victoria, who had returned from the orphanage, now stood in the study staring at Jarrod, who was sitting behind his desk, in disbelief.

Jarrod sighed inwardly. He had known his mother would not be happy when she learned what Heath had suggested, and how Jarrod had backed his blonde haired brother up. Only, what other choice was there? The couple had to have a place to live, and to expect Steve to travel from Stockton, work the long hours he'd be working on the ranch, only to turn around and travel back to town might be plausible enough…but it was also unnecessary. He explained the reasoning to his mother and then added quietly, "It's been twenty three years mother. Don't you think it's time to let go? Mrs. Alders finally did; you can too."

Victoria stiffened and then turned her back on Jarrod. _"We can't find them." Tom and their friend Charles Alders looked at their wives. The men had been looking for their sons who seemed to have wandered away from camp a few hours before. Since Nick was five and Tommy six, both families were terrified for them. "We're going to grab some food and go back to looking though."_ Tom's words from long ago rang in Victoria's ears, and she successfully fought to keep the tears at bay. She knew her eldest was right, but he wasn't the one who has lost a son in "those mountains" as Mrs. Alders once put it. "There's got to be another place for them to stay." She finally turned around and faced Jarrod.

"There isn't." Jarrod shocked himself and his mother when he stood up and spoke as firmly as he would have with any of his siblings when he was trying to get them to see reason…even using his "Pappy tone". That was definitely a first for him. He might not have spoken to his mother that way only he had been shocked to have an extremely strong feeling fall over him…one that pushed him to make sure the man they'd just hired fixed the cabin up and moved in with his wife. Though, seeing the shocked expression on his mother's face, Jarrod softened his tone as he walked around his desk and up to his mother. "I assure you; they seem like good people. They need a place to stay and, if the home is going to continue standing, it needs to be repaired now." He lifted hands, pulled his mother into his arms in a loving embrace and asked quietly, "Or have you changed your mind? Do you want the house torn down?"

A part of Victoria wanted to tell him to do just that. After all, she'd never stepped a foot inside the home since Tom had moved her and Jarrod into their new home. It hadn't made any sense not to do something with the empty building. However, even all these years, she still couldn't get herself to speak the words that would bring their first home…the place where her lost son was born… to the ground. "No," she finally said quietly. "Go ahead, let them move in and fix the place up."

Jarrod let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. However, he couldn't help wonder why he'd gotten the impression he had or why it was so important to have their newest hand and his wife living there. Though, he didn't dwell on the matter but a few minutes as he hoped time would give them all the answers to that question.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Steve, who had assured McColl there was no need for the foreman to stick around and that Steve would be to work at the crack of dawn, watched as the Barkley's long time employee rode away. Then, even though McColl had shown him the house and told him the history of the place, Steve began taking a closer look at the house. He shook his head as he inspected the walls of the front room. They were in bad need of a paint job, a few boards looked older than the hills and were full of small holes. When he inspected the fireplace that set in a portion of the south wall, he was relieved to discover just how solid the thing still was. It would be one less thing to worry about. However, when he stood up and took a step towards the doors that set to the right of the fireplace, the board beneath his feet let out a groan loud enough to wake the dead. He moved away from the boards a split second before the board broke; the left side of it flew straight upward and then stopped. "How come I get a feeling I'm going to be fixing the front steps, the floor and," he said looking up as he realized light was coming through the roof and saw a few holes above his head, "the roof before I do anything else?" Of course, no one answered him.

Steve then stepped through a door on the north side of the room and into a hallway. He looked to his left; he could see a bedroom at the end of the small hallway. He then looked to his right; another bedroom sat at the end. Since he could also see an opening into what he assumed was the kitchen and dining room south of the bedroom, he walked up the hallway until he could turn into the kitchen. The moment he stepped into the dining room/kitchen, the boards underneath his feet creaked; he could also see light coming in through a small portion of the roof. He would have said the same thing he'd said when he'd been in the living room only he couldn't as a scene from long ago suddenly played itself in his mind.

 _"Come on Tommy, Mama always bakes on Mondays. There will be something waiting for us."_

 _"Are you sure?I mean, are you sure she'll give us something before dinner time?"_

Steve could see two small dark haired boys running through the back door that sat in the east wall on the other side of the kitchen. It shook him up, though it bothered him even more when he a strong impression told him he was one of those boys. However, Steve couldn't have told anyone which one if his life depended on it. However, when no other memories presented themselves, Steve shook himself and started making a list of what he'd need to get to work on the house.

 **~oOo~**

"Why don't you and Steve come to supper tonight?" Audra asked as she climbed back up into the wagon and took a hold of the reins. She had thoroughly enjoyed her visit with Lily, and all the orphans adored her new friend. Audra thought it would be great for Lily and Steve to eat with the family.

Lily shook her head as she took her place on the buckboard. If the house she and her husband would live in needed as much work as they'd been told, Steve wouldn't feel like going anywhere but his own dining room for supper. "Thanks Audra, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. Though, I promise I'll talk to my husband about doing just that in a few days."

"May I ask you something?" Audra rubbed the reins with her thumbs and asked after they had traveled down the road a mile or so.

Lily could see how hesitant the young woman was as she asked the question. It made her wonder what she'd done during the day that was so wrong. "Sure, just don't get mad if I can't answer it." She smiled as she replied.

"What made you leave the mountains?" Audra then quickly apologized, hoping it didn't sound as if she wished Steve and Lily had never come. As she pointed out, they hadn't been there long enough to do anything to warrant such a desire. "It's just that, dressed like he is, Steve sure stands out."

"And so do I," Lily chuckled as she looked at her buckskin dress. She then became somber. "If you'd seen my husband a few years ago, you'd have asked what we were doing up in the mountains in the first place." She explained that her husband had not let his hair grow or sported facial hair until the day Adam Brighton passed away. "There were…" Lily hesitated as she struggled with her words, "other things my husband was dealing with at the time. Crazy as it sounds, I think that; maybe, he simply chose to let his hair grow as it was something he could control. And, at that time, there was many things that made him feel very insecure." She then commented how often she'd seen people do one thing or another simply out of the need to feel like they had a say in what was happening around them.

"I understand that one." Audra told her new friend. "And I'm sorry if I was out of line in asking. I was just curious. Though, please don't tell anyone I actually asked you that. I'm sure they'd be appalled at 'my lack of manners'. After all, we've only just met."

Lily began smiling wide. She was not the least bit offended that Audra had questioned her. "As my father always said _'Si tu ne poses pas de questions, tu n'auras jamais de réponses'."_ She starting chuckling as Audra's eyes widened and gave her a confused look that might as well said 'WHAT did you just say?'. Lily then repeated herself only she spoke in English. _"If you don't ask questions; you'll never get any answers."_ The moment she said the words, Lily turned her face away from Audra and pretended to pick lint off the dress she, Lily, was wearing. She had to; the moment she'd repeated her late father's words, Lily had felt like screaming…mostly because she didn't know how to get her husband to talk to the Barkleys or look up the Alder family and start asking questions.

"Oh, okay," Audra started beaming. She was extremely happy that Lily had answered her in that manner, and not chosen to be mad instead. The rest of the way home the two women visited…though Audra did most of the talking, something Lily was more than happy to let her do. After all, if Audra was talking, she couldn't ask any more questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve brushed off some dust from his pants as he led his horse through the side gate. He'd helped McColl move some of the Barkley's cattle. Unfortunately, his horse had thrown a shoe shortly afterwards. McColl had told him to go take care of the problem before he did anything else. As the gate shut behind him, Steve saw Heath walking towards him.

"What happened?" Heath asked as he looked at Steve's horse.

Explaining what happened, Steve told him what McColl had said.

"McColl's right, take care of it." Heath answered, "Everything you need is in the barn." Heath, who liked how hard of a worker Steve was proving to be, answered. He started to walk away and then turned back. "Oh, Barret and I need your help mending some fences tomorrow afternoon; I'll be expecting you at the bunkhouse by one in the afternoon. He wanted you to start tomorrow morning, but I figured you needed some time to put in on the house."

Steve smiled. He couldn't deny he could use all the time he could get on that one. It had been a week since he and his wife had moved in and, while he had fixed the steps, the roof and the floor, there was still plenty of work to be done…even if Lily was downright insisting to help where she could too. "Thanks, I'll be there." He headed for the barn.

~oOo~

As Heath approached the house he was surprised to see Jarrod, who was supposed to be in court, standing near the corner of the house. He could tell his older brother was watching Steve head for the barn. "Something wrong?" Heath asked as he stopped next to Jarrod.

Jarrod turned his head and glanced at the house, and then back at Heath. "I hope we haven't made a mistake, having the Brightons fix up the old home and move in."

Up to that moment, Heath had never really thought there was something more than sentimental value when it came to letting the Barkley's first home stand. Now, with the look in Jarrod's eyes when he glanced at the house, Heath wondered if he was wrong. "And why would it be a mistake?" Heath asked, and the added with a bit of unusual force in his voice, "Just what haven't I been told?"

 _"Leave me alone!" Nine-year-old Jarrod snapped as Nick and Tommy began running circles around him. Jarrod was reading and didn't like the fact that the two younger children were making so much noise he was sure the people in China wanted to tell them to lower their voices._

"Jarrod?" Heath asked again as he was shocked to see pain enter Jarrod's eyes.

"Remember, after you joined the family, I told you I once had another brother?" Jarrod sighed as he turned and made his way to a chair that sat on the front porch. Heath followed and then leaned his back against one of the pillars that stood in front of the house.

"I remember, but you said not to ask about him. That it upset your mother." Heath replied.

"His name was Nicolas Jonathon Barkley. He was four years younger than me. I'm sure in time we would have been the best of friends, but at nine years old? I thought a five-year-old was more a pest than anything." He continued on telling Heath all about Nick, along with all he knew about Nick's best friend, Tommy Alders.

Jarrod stopped talking, getting a faraway look in his eyes. Heath felt bad for him, figuring he was reliving old memories. After a few minutes of silence, Heath asked quietly, "What happened?"

"I…I got angry at them because they were playing near me while I was reading, told them to go away and find another place to play." Jarrod bent his head and covered his face with his hands. "In fact I yelled at them and said things I never should have. They left; we never saw them again." he said as he lowered his hands and turned to look at Heath. His blonde haired brother felt his heart go out to his brother when Jarrod's eyes filled with a haunting expression of self-incrimination.

"You were only nine-years-old Jarrod." Heath reached out and laid his hand upon Jarrod's shoulder. He then asked, "Is that why your father moved you into this house?"

Jarrod straightened up and shook his head. "No, but he would have if he could have. It was in the process of being built, but wasn't quite livable. However, as soon as he and mother could, we did. After a few years, after he'd accepted the fact that the mountains had claimed Nick and Tommy, Father wanted to tear the old house down. Mother wouldn't hear of it. Kept hoping for a miracle, kept hoping Nick and Tommy would come back; she said she wanted it standing for them if they did." Jarrod finished speaking and stood up. "I was going to town. I don't even know what made me stop and watch you and Steve talk, except to say I found myself thinking about Nick and Tommy. "

Heath gave his brother a sympathetic smile. One didn't need to be a scientist to figure that one out. "I don't think Nick or his friend Tommy would be upset if they knew you let someone else live there. Probably be happy to know it's being fixed up and lived in,"

Jarrod gave Heath a small smile and nodded. "I suppose so. The two were both loud and a handful for mother and Mrs. Alders, but from what little I remember," he paused and then said, "they had hearts of gold." He then stepped off the porch and headed towards his buggy; Ciego had hitched the horses to it and had it ready for him.

Heath watched Jarrod walk away and then disappeared inside the house; he was hungry and needed to get a bite to eat before he had to go back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The wind started to blow as Steve finished setting another fence post; he had two more to go. At Heath's orders, Steve had been working on mending fences on the south end of the ranch. McColl had been working with him for a few hours, but he'd been pulled away. "Unless Heath or I personally tell you different, finish this job before you come in." McColl said as he mounted his horse. "I really don't want either one of us to have to deal with it tomorrow." Steve had not argued as he happened to wholeheartedly agreed with the foreman. As he began setting another post, Steve saw twenty-five-year-old Kyle Jensen headed towards him. The man was another Barkley ranch hand, the one Steve had seen talking to Heath, McColl and the others when he, Steve, had first arrived at the Barkley ranch. Inwardly, Steve groaned. He didn't have time to stop and try to be polite, and he would have to try to be polite. Mr. Jensen wasn't very friendly, to the point of wondering why the Barkleys put up with the man.

Kyle, who had actually wanted more hours on the ranch as it would have meant more money, was upset Steve had been hired. He blamed the newcomer for 'taking work away that should be his'. With that being the case, he had gotten it into his head to try and get Steve to believe their foreman had sent him to tell Steve that his help was needed urgently on another part of the ranch. Naturally, he'd deny it later and-as he'd been working for the Barkleys for longer than Steve had, Kyle was sure they'd believe him. "McColl sent me; you're needed in the north pasture, now."

Steve, who had never really liked Kyle, raised one eyebrow and continued working. He wasn't surprised when his co-worker got upset.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kyle grabbed Steve's arm and pulled it away from the post. "McColl isn't going to like if his orders are disobeyed."

Steve didn't know what Kyle was expecting, but he didn't really care. "Let go of my arm." He glared at the man.

Kyle let go, but he was stupid enough to keep pressing the issue. "Do you really want to lose your job? Mr. Barkley will fire you if he finds out you didn't do as McColl said."

"So," Steve snapped as he started to work again. "Let McColl come and give me the orders, or tell me you're in charge. Now, leave me alone."

Kyle, who was used to getting his way when he pressed the issue, raised his voice. "I told you Mr. Bar…" He was stunned when Steve whirled around and gave him a hard right hook, sending him down to the ground.

"I told you to leave me alone! I have work to do!" Steve stood as tall as he could as he folded his arms across his chest. "Now go bother someone else!"

Angry at actually being stood up to, Kyle rose and made the mistake of his life…he charged Steve. Before he knew it, Steve had picked him up and thrown him back down to the ground. Kyle cursed and tried again, getting the same results. The fight might have continued on but Heath, who had been told by Lily that Steve wanted to talk to him when he had a chance, rode up. "What is going on!" He barked as he dismounted his horse.

"He tried giving me a message that contradicted what McColl told me." Steve answered as Kyle scrambled to his feet, looking as if he wanted to hide.

"What was it?" Heath asked as he looked at the two employees. When Steve told him, fire filled Heath's eyes.

"I don't know why you tried that and I don't care." Heath, who had one too many problems with Kyle, snapped as he pulled out some money from his pocket, "But, here's your pay. Gather up your things and get off this ranch!"

Kyle's eyes widened. He had never been fired from any job before. Then again, if he'd have been honest with himself, it was only because he'd quit them just before his boss got ready to let him go. "You can't fire me!"

"Since when? Now get out of here!" Heath said firmly.

Kyle glared at Steve and then turned and stormed away.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I fear he may make trouble for you." Heath said as he surveyed the work Steve had been doing and then asked what he needed. "When Audra stopped by your house a little while ago, Lily said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Steve hesitated and then slid his right hand into his pocket and pulled out two small, rusty pocket knives. They were plain with nothing that stood out.

 _"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie?" Lily stood in the second bedroom looking at Steve as he knelt near the corner of the room and removed a loose board, one he intended to fix before he went to work, only to let out a gasp. His actions and the gasping had unsettled Lily…and she slipped into speaking French. She often did that when she was not expecting something._

 _Steve reached down and pulled out the two items, staring at them as he did so. Once again, Lily repeated her words._

It was finding the knives that jogged Steve's memory; he could see a scene that held three dark haired boys arguing about how old a boy should be when he got a pocket knife…ending with the oldest one saying he had two extra ones and that he hid them. However, the older one told the younger boys they could have them if they found them. It had changed Steve's mind about keeping his mouth shut. After telling Lily what he'd remembered and what he'd decided to do, he'd asked her to get word to Heath as soon as she could as he had to get to work and didn't have time to go to the main house at the moment. He might have had her send for Jarrod only he had left a few days before and Steve wasn't sure what time the eldest Barkley brother would be home.

Steve held the knives out to Heath. Steve then stunned Heath beyond measure when he told Heath where the knives were found and said, "They're Jarrod's, and no I didn't steal them."

Heath felt his heart skip a beat as he took the knives from Steve. He couldn't believe the items had been under a bedroom floorboard all this time. However, as he went to thank Steve for giving him the pocketknives Heath felt as if someone had reached out and literally shook him. His eyes narrowed slightly and he asked, "How did you know they belonged to Jarrod?"

 _Translation to Lily's question: * What's wrong my love?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jarrod, who sat behind his desk in the study with a look of confusion on his face, looked at Barrett and asked, "Do you know what they want?" Barrett had just told Jarrod that Heath had sent Barrett to tell Jarrod that his presence was requested at the Brighton's home, and that Heath would also be there.

"I didn't ask and Heath didn't say anything more than Steve and he would appreciate it if you got over to Steve's place as soon as possible." Barrett answered as he twirled his hat around in his hands. "If I might have asked what was going on only those two seemed uneasy and anxious to get on their way."

Jarrod thought for a second and then began putting away the papers on his desk. He might still be getting to know Steve; however, he did know Heath. His blonde haired brother wouldn't have sent for Jarrod in the middle of a work day if it wasn't extremely important. "All right, this can wait. Go ahead and get back to work."

"Yes, Mr. Barkley." Barrett turned and walked out of the room.

~oOo~

While Heath sat on the couch in the Brighton's living room, Steve sat on the edge of the bed he and Lily used. He was holding the book Adam had told him about; Steve had it open and was looking at the words inside once more. The names that kept jumping out at him were Tom, Victoria, Jarrod and Nick Barkley; along with, Jack, Maria, Tommy and Susan Alders. In the two and a half months he and Lily had been in Stockton, they had gotten to know a few families. However, Alders was a family they had yet to meet. The book made it sound as if the two families had done a lot together. It made him wonder where the family was…and which, if any, he belonged too. At the same time, Steve was starting to feel more than anxious and a bit afraid. Maybe he had made a mistake in admitting to Heath he knew the items were Jarrod's.

Lily, who had walked into the room after she'd looked out the kitchen window and saw Jarrod off in the distance, saw the turmoil her husband was in. She might have been tempted to apologize to Heath and his brother, saying that all of a sudden Steve was feeling rather ill and could they meet another day, but she knew it would not be a benefit to anyone _._

She sat down beside her husband and clasped her left hand over his right hand, which was still holding a part of the book in his lap. "Jarrod is almost here." She felt sorry for what he was facing, but was doing all she could to support him; Steve could hear it in her voice and felt it in her touch. He was grateful for that, more grateful than he could put into words. "Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I could find something else to say and send them on their way. After all, the job is only for six months. We could leave with none the wiser."

Lily was shocked by her husband's words…and the fear she could hear in his voice. The man she had fallen in love was not a man who scared easily or ran away. Once he made up his mind, even if he was wrong, there was generally no way to turn him around. She knew if he did that now, he would never be the same. That was an idea she could not stomach. That being the case, she spoke firmly and with more conviction than she ever had before, and did it in French. " _Ne changes pas d'avis maintenant!_ _Dis leur tout ce dont tu te rappelles, tout ce dont tu sais!"_

Unaccustomed to hearing his wife speak in French with such force, Steve turned his head sharply and looked at Lily. He was surprised to see the look in her eyes matched the tone of her voice. A few of his father-in-law's words came back to him full force, ones he'd spoken to Steve before Steve married Lily. _"She's a good one, Steve, seldom talks back to me. Though," Lily's father chuckled, "when she does, I sit up and listen."_

"I'm afraid." He admitted as he heard Heath answering the door and heard Jarrod asking the blonde haired rancher why he, Jarrod, had been sent for.

Lily removed her hand as Steve shut the book. "And you have every right to be only you've never run from anything before; don't start now. Whether you're their brother or not, they deserve to be told _everything…_ even if it changes nothing _."_

Steve knew why his wife stressed the word everything; it wasn't just Adam, the book and the few memories of his younger days he would need to talk to the Barkleys about. He looked towards the door sighed before standing up. "Let's go out there before I change my mind." He held the book under his left arm and held out his right hand.

Lily smiled and, taking her husband's outstretched out, stood up.

~oOo~

Hearing the Brightons enter the room, Heath and Jarrod, who was sitting on the couch also, turned their heads. The two brothers felt their hearts skip a beat as they saw the old brown book Steve carried. They might not have had that reaction only on the spine of the book Heath and Jarrod could see the words _T Barkley and C Alders_ _1853._

Jarrod, who held the pocket knives in his hands, couldn't help but start examining Steve closer than he ever had. If only the gentleman didn't have all that facial hair, Jarrod was sure he would be able to see if Steve resembled either family. "Where did you get that book?" Jarrod asked as he managed to find his voice, and then held up the knives and asked the same thing Heath had asked earlier.

Steve didn't answer until he and Lily sat on two chairs that sat near the fireplace. "It's a long story that started years back." Steve answered as he adjusted his seating and did his best to relax.

"We've got all afternoon." Heath answered. "I turned everything over to McColl, and Jarrod's put his day on hold as well."

Steve nodded and then, slowly, he began telling them his story, finishing with the few memories that had returned while he was fixing the house up. "I don't want you to get me wrong." He said as he looked upon the stunned expressions on Heath and Jarrod's faces. "I'm not trying to claim I'm your long lost brother. I don't know which boy I am." He paused as he glanced at his wife who simply nodded, encouraging him to go on. "However, if I'm Nick I might know where to find Tommy….or vice versa. Though," he added quietly, "I would like to ask what happened to the Alder family. I haven't heard that name since I arrived in town."

"Mr. Alder died of a heart attack shortly after our father was killed by the railroad." Jarrod answered, feeling as if he was still in shock. "Mrs. Alders moved to Modesto to live with her daughter and son-in-law." He then leaned forward, his eyes turning slightly hard as he then said, "Keep talking."

 _Translation: Don't change your mind now! Tell them everything you remember, everything you know!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Mr. Alder died of a heart attack shortly after our father was killed by the railroad." Jarrod answered, feeling as if he was still in shock. "Mrs. Alders moved to Modesto to live with her daughter and son-in-law." He then leaned forward, his eyes turning slightly hard as he then said, "Keep talking."_

~oOo~

Jarrod, Heath and Steve all stood, or sat, in the Billiard room. Victoria and Audra, who had been upstairs in the attic, now sat on the sofa together; Lily was sitting on a chair near the window. Steve, who had been repeating his story for a second time, finished and looked at Victoria. He was, as were Jarrod and Heath, confused. He had expected the same shocked expression to appear on Victoria's face as had appeared on Heath's and Jarrod's; it had on Audra's face. However, Victoria had more of a look of sadness and resignation upon hers. He, and everyone else in the room, was shocked when Victoria said, "I really owe you an apology."

"An apology?" Steve looked at Heath and Jarrod to see if they knew what she was talking about; all they could do was shrug their shoulders as the looks of confusion remained.

Victoria nodded slowly and let out a sigh. "I've known for quite some time who you were, would have known from the beginning if it hadn't for all that hair. You…" she sighed, stood up and walked to the French doors before turning around. "You resemble your father very much. That is, if you cut your hair and shave all that facial hair. But I didn't say anything." She looked apologetically at Steve. "I was angry, angry that it was Tommy Alders that had ridden back into Stockton and onto this ranch instead of Nick Barkley, my son." Her voice broke as she fought to keep any tears from escaping. "I still should have approached you and talked with you. After all, I could pretty well guess you didn't know who you really were. I mean, if you did, you would have asked about your family." She paused as her words sunk into her family's hearts. She then quietly, but firmly, "Why wasn't Nick with you? What happened to him? And where did you find that book; where had Mr. Brighton hidden it?" She had to have those answers; she just had to.

Jarrod and Heath looked at Steve as if to say, "You better answer her and then start talking again; we hope you're right."

Steve, who was reeling from the revelation Mrs. Barkley had just handed him, took a deep breath and said, "As I told your sons," he nodded towards Jarrod and Heath, "I found the book in a chest, up in the corner of our barn loft, or the closest thing we had to a barn. The chest was covered up by so much junk, just which I still can't believe Adam had. When it comes to your missing son, I honestly don't know what happened to separate Nick and me. I have only begun to remember I even had someone else with me for awhile. However," he took off his hat and began twirling it around in his hands, a habit he had when he was feeling extremely unsure of things, "I think he's living in Nevada. That is, if I'm right about who I think he is."

Victoria was now the one who was confused. "What makes you say that?"

Steve again looked at Jarrod and Heath, who simply nodded at him as if to say 'even if you're wrong, tell her what you told us.' "When I was twenty-one I left the Sierra mountains for a spell. I wound up outside Carson City, working on a small ranch that was owned by a family by the last name of Davies. The owner, one Samuel Davies, and his wife had five children of their own, two sons and three daughters. However, there was a man there-near my age-who they called son, but freely admitted they'd never legally adopted. He goes by the name of John Summers." He wasn't surprised when Victoria's eyes widened, as did Audra's. In that moment, Steve began praying harder than he ever had that he was not mistaken in what he was going to say next. He did not want to see what it would do to this family if he was wrong.

Victoria knew that the difference between a child's appearance and an adult's was very drastic. Still, there were some features a person was born with that could stay with them throughout their life. This being the case, she just had to ask some questions. "What color of hair does this Mr. Summer have? His eyes, is there anything about his face that stands out? Also, what makes you think he might be my missing son?" Victoria, who had to swallow hard before speaking, asked.

"His hair is brown; the same as mine. However, where my eyes are brown, his are hazel." he paused thinking about John's facial features. "I would say the thing that sticks out the most is his dimples, they really show when he smiles."

Victoria had to steady herself. Nick had had hazel eyes, brown hair and dimples. Once again bracing herself, Victoria asked, "And what makes you think he's my son? I mean, besides the fact that this Davies family says he isn't their biological son."

Steve shrugged his shoulders and answered, "From the moment we met at the ranch John and I hit it off; I mean, we formed a fast and firm friendship quicker than I thought possible. Both of us felt strongly we had met somewhere before, but we couldn't remember where. Later, he told me some Indians had taken him in when he was a child, found him wandering around in the same mountains I was raised in. They're the ones who gave him the last name of Summers. John said when he was about nine Mr. Davies made friends with the Indian chief. At that time Mr. Davies had three sons, but the eldest died saving the chief's life shortly after the friendship was formed. Later, when John was almost eleven, his Indian parents died of sickness. The chief traveled with John to the Davies home and asked them if they would take the boy in." He paused as he saw the roller coaster of emotions that existed in Victoria's eyes. "Since he estimates his age to be around mine, I would have said something to him back then only how could I? I was still under the impression that Adam was my biological father, and that I had never had cause to roam the mountains with anyone but him." He finished speaking. No one spoke for a solid four or five minutes.

"What's this John Summers like now?" If this 'John' was Nick, Victoria wanted to know what kind of man he had become.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Well, seven years ago he had a loud voice, said he'd tried to be quieter while he was growing up but finally gave up after telling himself that one was a lost cause. He does is best to be patient only he admits it's a struggle which he loses most of the time. John told me a few of the Indian boys he lived near pushed him around quite a it. He said, 'I got tired of it and started fighting back. Personally, I think that's why the chief took me to the Davies after my Indian parents passed on; he got tired up breaking up the fights those boys and I would get into. The Davies have tried to get me to work on my temper and, to a very small degree, they've succeeded. I used to hit and then ask questions ten times out of ten; I'm down to eight times now'." Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "At least he's honest about it."

Again silence prevailed in the room; that is, until Jarrod spoke up. "Would you be willing to travel with me to Nevada? I want to meet this John Summers of whom you speak of, but I think it would be best if you went with me." Jarrod looked at his mother as he spoke; she simply nodded as she could not seem to find her voice.

"May we go to Modesto first? I would like to at least meet the woman who should have been able to raise me; she has the right to know I'm alive."

Jarrod couldn't agree more. "That will be no problem." He then looked at Heath. "Do you want to come with us?"

Heath wanted to but there was a cattle drive coming up and they were already shorthanded. He shook his head, "I wish I could; however, I think it's best if I stay here." He answered as he explained his reasoning.

Jarrod chastised himself for forgetting the round up. If the trip to Nevada was for anything else, he would have postponed it. As it was, he excused himself saying he had to pack.

"May I ask if Lilly can stay in this house with you while we're gone?" He looked at Victoria. "I know she's very capable of taking care of herself." He said when Lily gave him a soft glare. "I just don't want her alone."

For the first time since Steve had started his story, the Barkley matriarch smiled. "Of course, she can. I'll go get the guest room ready." She stood up and left the room, asking Audra to go with her. Heath also excused himself, leaving Steve alone with Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 _ **Excerpt from Chapter Ten :**_

"May we go to Modesto first? I would like to at least meet the woman who should have been able to raise me; she has the right to know I'm alive."

Jarrod couldn't agree more. "That will be no problem."

 **~oOo~**

As Jarrod and Steve entered Modesto, Jarrod could see a few older gentlemen standing in front of the general mercantile; they'd stopped talking and were staring at Steve. Since Steve had shocked every one on the ranch by going into Stockton and having his hair cut and any resemblance of facial hair removed, it made Jarrod think his mother-once again-knew exactly what she had been talking about. After all, the late Mr. Alders had spent a lot of time between Stockton and Modesto. That idea was proven correct, as Jarrod and Steve passed the men and heard one man who seemed to be trying to whisper but failing say, "He's got to be an Alder."

Steve, thinking about what he hoped would be a joyous celebration, turned his head and looked at Jarrod. He wasn't surprised that he was unable to read any emotion on Jarrod's face; Heath had said Jarrod had a pretty good 'poker face' when he wanted one. Steve could only imagine what Jarrod might be thinking and feeling at the moment. "If you want, you could go to the Davies ranch yourself. I mean, you would get there faster than sticking with me."

Jarrod was mighty tempted to do just that, especially since Mrs. Alders would, most likely, want them to stay a few days. On the other hand, this John of whom Steve spoke of didn't know him…and Jarrod highly doubted John (if he were Nick) would remember the name Jarrod Barkley. True, there was a slim chance he had heard the name, but that was it. No, he knew it was imperative that John hear Steve's story from Steve's own mouth, before he was ever asked to listen to Jarrod. "I'll wait until you're free to come with me."

Steve, who didn't have to ask Jarrod's reasoning, simply nodded and said nothing more.  
 **  
** **~oOo~**

Mrs. Alders, known as Widow Alders, stood in front of her daughter and son-in-law's three-bedroom home which was surrounded by the traditional white picket fence and gate. She was looking down at the flowers she'd planted the year before. She had been feeling restless all morning and had been trying to get busy 'until the feeling passed'. She might have simply chalked it up to the fact that she was going through the change every woman went through at her age, but the restless was different somehow. It bothered her because she couldn't put her finger on any one thing.

"Mother, lunch is al…" Mrs. Alder's thirty-two-year-old daughter stepped out of the house and started to call to her mother only to stop as she caught sight of the two men who were riding her way. As she'd seen many pictures of her father when he was younger, Marie gasped in shock. Her reaction naturally had her mother lifting her head. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the color begin to drain from her face. One minute she was standing up, the next she was lying on the ground and looking up at Steve and Jarrod who had both flown off their horses, ran through the open gate and went to her aid.

"Charles?" Mrs. Alders said her late husband's name without thinking as she placed her hand gently upon Steve's face.

"No," Steve answered slowly as he and Jarrod helped her stand up. "People call me Steve Brighton only," he paused, not wanting her to faint again. "I was called Tommy as a child."

Mrs. Alder's eyes opened wide, and her mouth dropped open as her hands flew to her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes. "I..I.." she stammered and then threw her arms around his neck, "TOMMY! I can't believe it! You're alive!" She started crying and held onto Steve for all she was worth.

Not wishing to interrupt the reunion, Jarrod walked back to the horses, saying he was taking the horses to the Modesto livery stable and would be back. He wasn't surprised when no one made any objections. By the time Jarrod walked from the house to the livery stable and then walked back, Steve was sitting in his sister's living room telling his story and getting reacquainted with his family.

 **~oOo~**

Jarrod, who was sitting on the front porch swing that Mrs. Alder's son-in-law had hung for her, turned his head when the front door opened. He watched as Mrs. Alder sat down on the opposite side of the swing and then turned his face forward again. The sun had set, and the stars were starting to poke their heads through the blackened sky. Jarrod felt slightly guilty as he half-way wished the silver haired elderly woman would simply disappear back into the house.

Mrs. Alders, who had noticed Jarrod's quiet demeanor during supper sat down on the opposite end of the swing. Her heart went out to him and the rest of his family. Neither one said anything for a good ten minutes, and then it was Mrs. Alders who broke the silence. "I won't lie and say I'm sorry it was Tommy who rode into Stockton, but I am truly sorry Nick wasn't with him."

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the stars. "Life isn't always the way we want, as you already know."

"How's your mother?" Mrs. Alders was concerned for her friend, especially when Steve admitted how long Victoria had known who he is and how angry she'd confessed to being before she'd told him which boy he was.

Jarrod turned his face towards the older woman and sighed. "Everything considered she's doing okay." He then backed up what Steve had already told Mrs. Alders and then said, "She is happy for you and says she's sorry she didn't speak up sooner, only she literally shut down every time she tried. She, all of us, think it was not only because she was extremely angry that it wasn't Nick who came back to Stockton, but because she was terrified that your son would tell us Nick had died in those mountains."

Mrs. Alders nodded her head; she could understand that one. After a moment of gazing at the stars she said quietly, "How do you expect to keep up with Steve tomorrow if you don't get some sleep?"

Jarrod whipped his head around and looked at her in astonishment for two reasons; one, he was sure she'd want Steve to consider taking the name Tommy-even Tom-back and; two, he had been equally sure the elderly widow would insist on Steve staying at his sister's place longer.

His reaction earned him a sympathetic smile from Mrs. Alders as she rested her hand on his left shoulder. "I thank you for telling Steve where I was living and for bringing him here. What name he goes by will never change the fact that I will be forever grateful to you and your family. Now," she sighed as she gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, "Your mother is a good woman who has suffered just as much I have, still is. I can't blame her either, probably feel the same way if I was in her shoes. Your trip to Nevada might prove fruitful; it might not. However, I dare say I would be making a huge mistake if I tried to get him to stay here and sent you on your way. I mean, there is an extremely high chance this John he speaks of is your brother; he might listen better if Steve is with you. Either way, your mother, you and the rest of your family need to know for sure."

Jarrod, who felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude, gave the woman a gentle hug and said, "I think so too. Thank you." He then stood up and went back inside, as Mrs. Alders was right; he needed some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The wind was blowing fierce as John stepped out of the barn and forced the door shut. He didn't care for these kinds of days, but cows still needed to be milked and chores didn't do themselves. After he latched the barn door shut, he hurried as fast as he could to get back inside the house he shared with Mrs. Davies and his 'brother', William. William, or Will as John called him, should have been handling these early morning chores, but he'd married the week before and was away on his honeymoon. And, the oldest Davies son, Paul, had moved away, that left John to deal with the work by himself.

Upon entering the "mudroom", as Mrs. Davies called it, John opened the door that separated the mudroom from the kitchen. Swinging the door shut behind him, he headed for the cook stove and the coffee pot that sat on it.

Mrs. Davies, who had just walked up the hallway that led from her room up to the kitchen, jerked slightly backwards as the door slammed shut. Would John never learn to shut a door quietly? She stepped into the dining room and watched as her "son" poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Sliding her hand into her dress pocket, the light brown, slightly graying, fifty-year-old woman felt the telegram that arrived the day before. Since it was addressed to John, she had not opened and read it. She knew she should have given him the message when it arrived only the moment she'd read the name Steve Brighton on it, she was uneasy. Oh, not that she didn't like Steve, she did. It's just that when he and John had worked together there had been something there that she could not put her finger on it, and it made her uneasy.

"What's wrong, Mama Davies?" John set his coffee cup down and looked at the woman who had taken over raising him upon the chief's request. Overall, she was a very good person who did her best by her family. Still, when she got 'that' look-a look of anxiety and unease, it made him leery.

Ever so slowly, Mrs. Davies forced herself to pull the telegram out of her pocket, handed it to John and admitted how long she'd had it. She wasn't surprised to see both shock and disapproval appear in his eyes, though he simply shook his head and took the telegram. He might have said something but Mrs. Davies never handled telegrams very well. In the past, telegrams had brought nothing but bad news…including the news that Mr. Davies had been killed in a freak accident in one of the Davies' friend's mines.

"What does it say?" She asked as John opened the telegram and began reading.

John smiled and told her to relax. "Steve is coming for a visit, has a friend he wants me to meet." He handed her the telegram and went back to drinking his coffee. He would need to be wide awake if he was going to get all his morning work done. When Mrs. Davies continued standing, he looked at her and asked, "Is there something else?"

For a small minute, Mrs. Davies could see her late husband talking to their Indian friend and the face of one very angry eleven-year-old. The first few years had not been easy, there were days this son's temper still got the best of him, but it didn't matter. He tried hard to do his work; he was as honest as the day long and when he smiled his dimples just melted her heart. She had loved him as she had her own sons. Where had the years gone to, and why did she still have an uneasy feeling when it came to the telegram? "It's nothing," she sighed and looked around the room and silently asked the same question about time over again. "Just not ready to start the day." She answered as she walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. No matter what she was feeling, her family still needed to be fed.

John knew how that was and would have chuckled had it not been for the fact that his mind was on the telegram and his friend, Steve. A part of him was excited that he would be seeing his friend once more, the other part wondered why he'd had a small amount of trepidation flood through him. Why should he get that feeling? All Steve was doing was bringing a friend with him. John pushed the feelings and thoughts aside; ready or not, he had to eat and get back to work.

 **~oOo~**

Having ridden their horses to the train station, Jarrod and Steve had led their horses to the animal car. Afterwards, they'd boarded the train and settled into their seats. Neither spoke, Jarrod's mind on the possibility that he was going to be reunited with his long lost brother while Steve's mind was on Lily and the talk they'd had before he and Jarrod had left Stockton.

" _While you are gone, I wish you'd consider it." Lily, who had walked out of their bedroom and into the living room, had just shocked Steve by approaching him about the two of them adopting Paulette. "She is a sweet young girl and, come to find out, her aunt isn't even interested in taking her in, never was." She wasn't about to admit how relieved she was there would be no trouble in the orphanage adopting the young girl out. "I know, because she replied to the good father's letter-in which he said he had a couple who might take Paulette in." She added, due to the look of hesitation in Steve's eyes, "All I'm asking is that you think about it. For now, focus on going to Nevada with Jarrod and finding out if John is indeed Nicolas Jonathon Barkley."  
_  
Steve turned his head towards Jarrod, intending to ask him a question. However, the moment he did he could plainly see that Jarrod had his eyes on the window, but that his mind was far away. Steve leaned back in his seat and remained silent. After the reunion he'd had with his mother, sister and her family, he could very well imagine what was going through Jarrod's mind. _"I hope I'm not wasting his time."_ Steve thought as he closed his eyes and allowed the sound and feel of the train rolling down the tracks to lull him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I have never heard Victoria's maiden name mentioned so…I'm making one up.

A/N I've been having computer problems. My friend lent me her laptop while her son fixed m computer. Only now, ugghhh, for some reason the chapters are uploading, but are not in the format they're supposed to be in. So...I've edited the chapter after I uploaded it to "document manager". I hope it post okay.

Chapter Thirteen

As the train pulled into Carson City, Jarrod looked out the window. As he did so, his eyes fell upon a dark haired gentleman dressed all in black standing on the platform in front of the railroad's ticket office. He was wearing a black hat and his boots had silver spurs on them. "John loves a good laugh just as much as anyone else, but he's seen a lot of sorrow in his life and started wearing black because of it. He says it reminds him to keep his head in reality" Steve's words, spoken earlier that day, rang in Jarrod's ears. Even though he could not see the color of the man's eyes, Jarrod could see the gentleman's brown hair and dimples; the man was smiling wide and laughing with one of the railroad workers. With him stood a red headed man who appeared to be in his forties. At least, with the clothes the other man was wearing, Jarrod assumed the stranger worked for the railroad.

"I told you John stood out like a sore thumb." Steve smiled as he followed Jarrod's gaze. "From what the Davies said the last time I was here, he always has. Though, like I said, I think it's best we don't say why we're here until we're at least sitting down in a café or something. Don't need the whole station hearing our business." Well, if anyone asked Steve, they didn't. Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat. For a split second, he could see everyone from a few of his cousins to one of his mother's brothers standing in John's shoes. Without thinking, Jarrod whispered. "It's Nick; he and I always looked more like the Miller side of the family. That's my mother's side of the family." He sighed as he thought on what might have been if Tommy and Nick had not gone missing that fateful day. He and Steve watched as John turned away from his friend and disappeared into the ticket station.

"I wasn't expecting him to actually be here at the station." Steve said as the train came to a complete stop. "I figured I would have to take you out to the Davies ranch to introduce you to him." He stood up and stepped into the aisle, allowing Jarrod to exit his seat as well. The two men then made their way to the door at the end of the train car. Soon they were standing on the boardwalk that surrounded the ticket office. "We might as well…" Steve started to speak only to jump backwards, as did everyone else, when the ticket office door flung open. It was all Steve could do not to laugh when he saw John and another fellow-a man slightly shorter than John and just a tad bit heavier-tumbled through doorway and onto the platform.

The man that John was fighting came up swinging only to have John grab the man's arm and swing the man around, benting the secured arm behind the man's back. Clamping his free hand upon the man's shoulder, John very forcibly walked the man off the platform and threw him down to the ground, roughly forty feet from where Jarrod and Steve stood.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRY CHEATING THE TICKET OFFICER, DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU GET THE SHORT END OF THE STICK!" John bellowed loud and clear. "NOW GET ON YOUR WAY!"

"Told you he was loud," Steve, turned his head slightly, and whispered just before John turned and saw them.

Once again a smile a mile-wide spread over John's face as he quickly closed the distance between him and Steve. "It's good to see you again!" John clasped Steve's hand and shook it vigorously, clasping Steve's shoulder as he did so, and said, "I had about convinced myself you'd gone back up into those mountains for good."

"Naw," Steve laughed. "I'll be living in the valley for a while at least." John smiled and let go of Steve's hand, even as he turned his attention he stranger who stood next to Steve. With most of his time spent working with his older 'brother' on the ranch, John was seldom in town…and even more seldom would he be found in the company of anyonewearing a three-piece suit. "Who's sick or in trouble?" He joked as he looked back at Steve.

It only took Steve and Jarrod a split second to see what John was getting at. "No one," Steve chuckled as he gestured towards Jarrod. "This is the friend I told you about in the telegram; name's Jarrod Thomas Barkley, Esquire, though you can call him Jarrod." Steve then looked at Jarrod. "This is John."

"Welcome to Carson City," John held out his hand, even as his eyes filled with curiosity. "Esquire, you're an attorney?"

"Yes, I am." Jarrod did his best to smile and hide his nerves as he took a hold of John's hand. "But I didn't come to represent anyone." It was all both men could do to hide the shock they felt as they looked into each other's eyes and shook hands. Both felt as if electricity ran through their fingers, hands and up their arms as the moment they made contact…though both were oblivious to the fact that the other one had felt it too.

John, unprepared to feel any such thing, quickly let go and turned his attention to Steve. "I have the wagon waiting around the corner; do you need me to take you and Mr. Barkley to the ranch or are your horses waiting?"

"They're waiting in the animal car." Steve answered. "We'll get them and meet you at your wagon."

"Fine," John started to turn away only to have Jarrod speak up.

"The name is Jarrod." He might agree with Steve that he did not want any of the men and women close by to hear the conversation he meant to have with his brother and Steve, but he didn't want his own brother calling him mister either. John nodded; he could understand anyone wanting to be called by their first name. "Jarrod it is." He then turned and walked away.

Only then did Steve look at Jarrod. "Deep down inside, he remembers your name. I could see it in his eyes. Give him time though. He's good as gold; however, from what I remember, he'll need time to accept something this huge."

Jarrod said nothing as he and Steve headed for the animal car. How could he say even one word when he was still reeling from what he'd felt when he and Nick shook hands…and in his heart that would always be his brother's name no matter what anyone else might call him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Previously:**

 _Jarrod said nothing as he and Steve headed for the animal car. How could he when he was still reeling from what he'd felt when he and Nick shook hands…and in his heart that would always be his brother's name no matter what anyone else might call him._

~oOo~

By the time Jarrod and Steve followed John through the wide wooden gates; the right gate had a huge letter D that sat in the middle of it, it was almost four thirty in the afternoon. The yard was wide open with only a shed and what looked to be the main house nearby. Jarrod was shocked to see that the barn and corrals were a good half mile away from the house. What on earth were the Davies thinking?

"John tried to convince the late Mr. Davies and his other sons to build a new barn and corrals closer to the house." Steve, who saw the shock on Jarrod's face, whispered. "But Mrs. Davies, who is good enough really, is a bit odd. She didn't want her house that close and her husband gave in. That's why you see a smaller house a hundred feet from the barn. When John reached fifteen, he talked to Mr. Davies and the two of them built it. However, John really did most of the work, said there was no way he was going to continue to have an barn or corral that he mainly worked in that far away."

Jarrod agreed, but said nothing. He didn't want to say anything bad about the woman who had taken his brother in and given him a home when he needed it. If Jarrod did that, he feared John would refuse to listen to what Steve and he had to say.

"I told Mama Davies, I'd make sure I brought you to the main house to see her before heading to my house." John, who had stopped the wagon in front of the Davies home, said as he climbed out of the wagon and looked at Steve and Jarrod.

Jarrod looked at the home in front of them. It was built out of stone and was two stories high, though it didn't even come close to matching the Barkley's spacious home. There were a total of four windows in the front, two on the lower level and two on the second. A balcony could be seen wrapping itself around the second floor and a door stood in between both sets of windows. While he couldn't see any other doors, Jarrod felt strongly that all he had to do was walk around the house and he'd have seen others. As there was a door on the west side of the house and one in the back-the one that John usually used to enter the home, Jarrod would have seen he was right if he'd walked around the building. As it was, he dismounted Jingo and looked around for a hitching post. He stopped that when John spoke up.

"We won't be here that long, just tether them to the wagon. I already told Mama Davies I planned to have the two of you stay at my place." John said and then added, "Unless you wish to stay here." He looked at Jarrod; his eyes said he was waiting to see just how far up in the air Jarrod had his nose. It made Jarrod wonder what kind of men his brother had had to deal with through the years.

Jarrod also noticed the way John looked at the three-piece suit Jarrod was wearing and how he glanced at his hands. He might have taken offense, but there was no need to. He'd met plenty of men in his line of business who, for whatever reason, seemed to think they were too good to stay near any barn. "I'm fine staying at your home." Jarrod assured him.

John smiled and then nodded towards the Davies home. "Mama Davies is waiting." He turned around and headed for the house; Jarrod and Steve followed. Once they stood on the porch, John began removing his boots and instructed them to do the same.

Steve and Jarrod did not argue, as Steve started removing his boots while Jarrod did the same with his shoes. They then followed John though the door into a wide open parlor which held a piano, which set on the west side of the room, a couch-which sat against the south wall, under one of the windows and next to the door though which they had entered. There was also a book shelf that set against the east wall. They could see the kitchen through an open door that stood in the corner on the north side of the room.

Mrs. Davies, who was standing in front of the cook stove, turned her head when she hear the front door open. Her face lit up when she saw Steve and, stepping away from the oven, she walked briskly though the kitchen and into the living room. "Hello, again!" She embraced Steve, who returned her greeting, and then looked at Jarrod.

"Who's your friend?" Mrs. Davies asked.

Steve introduced Jarrod. "I hope you don't mind my bringing him with me."

"Of course not!" Mrs. Davies did her best to smile as she looked Jarrod over. There was something about his looks that reached out and grabbed her only, not knowing why, all she could do was smile and assure Steve that Jarrod was just as welcome as he was. "Let me feed the two of you before you leave with John. They are staying with you, aren't they?" She looked at her 'son'.

"Yes, they will be." John answered and then motioned for Steve and Jarrod to follow him and Mrs. Davies into the kitchen.

Jarrod, who had seen the way Mrs. Davies looked at him, couldn't help but wonder if she could see the family resemblance between 'John' and himself. Though, he said nothing. He wanted John to be the first to hear the story Steve and he had to tell, not anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Make yourself at home," John opened the door to the two-bedroom home he and Mr. Davies had built. It actually had three rooms, but the third one was a study. Jarrod and Steve could see the study the moment they stepped inside the house; the study's door-which was to their left-was wide open. A couch set against the far wall while a couple of chairs set near the study door. A large, brown-reddish oval shaped rug lay in the middle of the room with a rectangular, coffee table sat on the rug. The table had to have cost John quite a lot of money, as it appeared to be made out of solid oak.

"You two can share the guest bedroom; it has two twin beds-one on each side of the room, though you'll have to share the dresser and closet." John said as he walked to the far northern corner of the room and hung his hat on the light brown hat rack that stood close to a brown, upright piano.

Jarrod, whose eyes fell on the pictures that sat on top of the piano, was shocked to see a picture of his brother in a suit and tie holding a beautiful brown haired woman in his arms; she wore a white wedding dress. Steve had said nothing about John being married. Jarrod turned and looked at Steve, and was surprised to see the same look of shock upon the man's face. It was obvious that Steve had not known about John's marriage.

"You never told me you had a wife. Will she mind you having guests?" Steve asked, as John turned away from the piano.

The moment the question was asked Steve and Jarrod saw lightning fast pain shoot through John's eyes. Their hearts went out to him; they just knew what was coming.

"Eliza's no longer living." John answered a bit more abruptly than he meant to, and then apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped;you had no way of knowing. She's been gone for two years, passed away a year after we married birthing our daughter; the baby died within two weeks." He nodded towards the dining room which was connected to the living room; there was no barrier of any kind between the two rooms. "Sit down and I'll get you some coffee."

Jarrod sat down beside the table next to the window. He found himself angry at life, angry that he had been robbed of the chance to grow up alongside Nick. Jarrod wished he had been there to console his brother when Eliza passed away, but all the wishing in the world wouldn't change a thing. Besides, he knew there was no guarantee that Nick would have met or married Eliza if he had not been living with the Davies. Thinking about the piano, Jarrod couldn't help but wonder if his late sister-in-law had played it or if his brother actually knew how to play music. However, before he had time to decide whether or not it would be out of line to ask, John was handing him and Steve their coffee, and talking about that very thing.

"Eliza was an accomplishment pianist, even taught me to play. Of course," he chuckled as he looked at Jarrod and Steve, who sat in front of the table, and sat down opposite of Jarrod. "I don't play near as well as she did, probably never will." He grew somber as he picked up his coffee cup with his right hand and looked at Steve. "I told her all about our friendship and all adventures we had while you worked here. She would have liked to have met you, said so on more than one occasion."

Steve shook his head and gave an amused laugh while glancing at Jarrod. "During the two years I lived here, John and I tangled with a few men in the saloon a time or two; the Davies boys had to bail us out of jail."

"The other men started the fights." John said in feigned defensiveness as he held up his free hand. "We were just finishing the job." His eyes were sparkling and laughing the whole time he was speaking.

Jarrod couldn't help but grin and let out a small chuckle. He remembered a few times that his brother and Tommy had wound up grounded to their rooms for 'just finishing what other boys around them had started'. However, inwardly, he was also sighing. Guess he should get used to thinking Steve instead of Tommy…as the man had told Mrs. Alders _'I hope you'll understand; I've been Steve far too long to change the name."_ Jarrod wondered if 'John' would feel the same way, or if the Barkleys ever get to call him Nick again. Of course, Steve and John thought Jarrod was simply reacting to what he'd just been told.

"How long are you two visiting for?" John asked as he finished his coffee and set his cup on dining room table. "You never did say in your telegram."

How long were they going to stay? Steve threw a lightning fast glance at Jarrod hoping that he, Steve, wasn't crossing any lines by answering for both of them. "We had hoped to stay up to as long as a month; that is, if it won't be an imposition."

John smiled wide and nodded. "I won't mind at all. I..." His sentence was cut short when he saw the youngest Davies daughter riding her horse towards his home. "If you two will excuse me, I need to see what Rose wants." He then walked out of the dining room and exited the house. The moment the door was shut Jarrod laid into Steve.

"What do you mean as long as a month?" Jarrod leaned forwards, not attempting to hide the stress he was feeling. "That's my brother; that's Nick! Why should I wait a few more weeks to tell him so!"

Steve shook his head. He could understand why Jarrod asked such a question, but Steve knew he had to get Jarrod to accept what he, Steve, already knew. "The idea is to have him listen to us, to know we're telling the truth and at least agree to meet the family…if not actually move back to Stockton someday. Right?"

"Of course, it is!" Jarrod snapped a little bit harder than he meant to and then sat back and added in a softer tone of voice. "He's a Barkley; he should know it."

Steve agreed and then said, talking in an extremely serious tone of voice. "I told you before, John-or Nick as you prefer to call him-doesn't handle huge surprises very well. He already knows me. However, it's imperative that you give him time to get to know you, time to know you're a good, honest man who lives by his word and standards…a man who wouldn't lie to me or him about this matter. A few weeks really is far too short of a time for that I admit, but it is better than simply dropping something like this in in his lap." He went on to say if they did that to John then Jarrod would find himself being thrown out of the house and fighting John in the front yard, or find himself being drug out to the barn and fighting there. "I don't think you want that." He gave Jarrod a look that asked, "Do you?"

Jarrod looked outside. He could see his brother talking to Rose. For a split second he put Audra in Rose's place. He wondered if the scene in his mind would ever take place. Letting out a slow even breath, he shook his headed. "I'll wire my family tomorrow, along with my offices. I'll tell them I'm going to be in Nevada for a while." He then stood up, excused himself and headed for the guest bedroom. He needed time by himself; time to think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _ **Excerpt from Ch. 15**_

 _John smiled wide and nodded. "I won't mind at all. I..." His sentence_ _was cut short when he saw the youngest Davies daughter riding her horse_ _towards his home. "If you two will excuse me, I need to see what Rose_ _wants." He then walked out of the dining room and exited the house. The_ _moment the door was shut Jarrod laid into Steve._

~oOo~

Jarrod, who had been working alongside Steve most of the morning, took out the bandana he'd been carrying around in his back pocket and wiped his forehead while stretching his back; his shirt hung over the side of the wagon they'd driven to the area they were working in. Since Heath had joined the Barkley family, it had been a while since Jarrod had had to help out on the ranch. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't. He didn't mind helping Steve mend some of the Davies fences, especially since it meant working with Nick as well. His long lost brother could be seen further up the fence line working.

"He's impressed with you already." Steve, who was just securing some of the barbwire, glanced towards Jarrod. "I heard him tell Mrs. Davies last night he'd never met a lawyer who wasn't afraid of getting his lily white hands dirty with good old hard work."

Jarrod smiled and then shrugged his shoulders before beginning to work again. "Work's work, whether it's on my family's ranch or here." He quit speaking and fell silent. He and Steve had been on the Davies ranch for four days, most of the time spent working from the crack of dawn until the sun set. Now John and Steve were talking about going into town, something Jarrod wasn't about to fight. With the more relaxed environment, maybe he could get his brother to talk more about his past, something Jarrod wanted desperately to hear.

From where he was working, John could see Jarrod and Steve. While it felt good to have Steve around again, John was still very unsettled when it came to Jarrod's presence. Oh, not that he minded the extra help, and he did have to give his hat off to the stranger. Jarrod had to be the hardest working lawyer John had ever met. Still, John didn't like not knowing why he'd felt what he had when he first shook hands with Mr. Barkley. It hadn't helped his nerves any as a feeling that he'd met the man before began growing steadily since Jarrod had begun working alongside Steve and himself.

 _"Someone's missing," twenty-two year old Steve sat on the lower cot_ _in the jail cell while John lay on the top one. The two had just been arrested,_ _along with two other saloon patrons, for fighting in the saloon and busting_ _up the establishment. "I mean, it feels like there should be someone else_ _here, someone to give us some lecture or something." Before John could say_ _anything, Steve had reached up and slapped the side of his leg. "And don't_ _tell me I'm talking about the Davies or my father."_

John leaned the shovel he'd been using to dig holes with against one of the posts which had already been set. _'Why do I feel as if I should know you'_ John thought, as he again glanced in the direction Jarrod was working. Then, like Jarrod, John began thinking of his and Steve's plans. At first, John had wanted to find an excuse to leave Jarrod at the ranch. Only, the more he'd thought on it, the guiltier he'd felt for even thinking such a thing. Besides, John wanted to learn more about Jarrod; maybe, find a reason for the familiarity he felt around him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, John went back to work. Fences didn't mend themselves.

~oOo~

Mrs. Davies was standing in her living room and looking out the window when she saw John and his friends heading towards the house. Since it was

past noon, she wasn't surprised to see them. She had their lunch fixed and waiting for them. Though, as she watched the three men she found her mind replaying the past for her, back to the time the Indian chief had brought John to them.

 _"We have taken care of him since we found him six summers ago." The Indian chief spoke while keeping a firm hand on the shoulder one very angry eleven-year-old boy. "But he and my nephews, the fights between them...it is not good. He is white, he needs a white family. Will you take him?"_

 _Mr. Davies looked at his wife. She was good with their children, but would she really want to take someone else's child in, one that apparently had_ _been separated from his family for one reason or another. Only after she'd_

 _she nodded did Mr. Davies turn back to his friend._

Mrs. Davies took a deep breath as she watched John laughing and talking with Steve and Jarrod. Where had the years gone? She and her husband had done their best with this particular son; they'd dealt with his tempers, his nightmares; ones he would never talk about, and she'd seen him through the dark days after they'd lost Eliza and the baby. Mrs. Davies had not seen John laugh and talk this much since her daughter-in-law and grandchild passed away. It would have thrilled her if it wasn't for the fact that she too had been keeping an eye on Jarrod, trying to figure out what it was about him that bothered her. It's not like she got a bad feeling from him; she didn't. He seemed to be a good, honest, hardworking gentleman. He was more than polite too. Still, she had been uneasy ever since she'd see him standing next to John. She forced herself to stop trying to figure it out when John, Jarrod and Steve headed for the front steps. She turned from the window and disappeared into the kitchen, doing her best to keep the uneasy feeling away ...a feeling that told her more changes were coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Seventeen

"Mother!" Audra opened the front door and stepped into the foyer; Lily and Paulette were right behind her. The two young women had been volunteering more time at the orphanage and were just returning. The fact that Paulette was with them was no surprise.

"You don't need to raise your voice, Audra." Victoria appeared at the top the stairs; she'd been reorganizing some of the upstairs hallway decorations. "I'm not going deaf." She started down the stairs and asked what had Audra, who looked like she was ready to climb a wall, so excited.

"It's from Jarrod!" Audra replied just as Heath walked out of the dining room; he'd been grabbing a bite for lunch before going back to work.

"What's from Jarrod?" Heath stopped dead in his tracks, as did Victoria.

"This," Audra held up an envelope. "Lily and I stopped the post office on our way home, and this was there." She wasn't surprised when her mother hurried down the stairs and took the letter, which Audra was holding out to her.

Lily smiled at Paulette and said, "Vas à la cuisine et vois ce que tu peux faire pour aider Silas." The young girl smiled and quickly headed for the kitchen. Lily then looked at Heath. "We were tempted to open it the letter. However, we decided we might be in a bit of trouble if we did."

"A bit?" Heath asked as he saw Victoria's one eyebrow rise, even as a bit of laughter appeared in her eyes.

"So, what does he say?" Audra asked a bit nervously, trying to take a peek at the letter that her mother had opened and unfolded as she walked into the living room. Naturally, having no memory of this particular brother, Audra was eager to be told she was going to have the chance to meet him.

"Mother?" Heath asked concerned as Victoria sat down on the sofa looking as if she was fighting to hold back tears; it worried him.

"Jarrod is pretty sure John Summers and Nicholas Jonathon Barkley are the same person." She finally answered as she let out a deep breath and, momentarily, closed her eyes. An action that made Heath, Audra and Lily if there was something Victoria wasn't saying.

"And?" Audra made her way to the sofa and sat down while Heath made his way to the chair closest to the foyer; Lily too found her way to a chair. "What else does he say?"

Victoria opened her eyes and sighed, did her best to smile and then told her family Jarrod was going to stay awhile longer in Nevada. "Jarrod says he's planning on staying in Nevada a while longer, up to a month. He wants us to stay here. He wants to give Nick time to get to know him before Jarrod tells him everything, before he asks him to meet the rest of us."

"A month! What!" Audra exclaimed. "Is he serious?" She started saying how John, or Nick, needed to come home and let them all get to know him. "He can't do that if he doesn't know who he really is." She complained.

"It's been twenty three years, sis," Heath quickly spoke up when he saw a look of both anger and hurt enter his stepmother's eyes. "You just don't drop a bombshell like that on someone. That is," he chuckled, remembering the day he had met Jarrod on a train and how, thanks to a comment an acquaintance of Heath's had made, Jarrod had approached him. "Unless you're pushed into a corner on a train and answers are demanded of you." He noticed a lightning fast laugh cross Victoria's face. Heath then suggested Audra and Lily go see what they could do to help Silas in the kitchen; the family was supposed to be hosting a party that night, and Heath used that as a reason to get his sister and Lily away from Victoria.

"All right." Audra grudgingly agreed and headed for the kitchen, as did Lily.

"Thanks," Victoria let out a sigh, trying to calm her nerves. "As much as I love your sister, I didn't really feel like listening to that kind of talk right now. Truth is, it's all I can do not to go to Nevada right this minute, but Jarrod's right, as are you. Nick doesn't need any of us rushing out there before he's accepted the truth." She turned her head and looked at Heath. She was surprised, but not really shocked, to see a look of turmoil in his eyes also. It only took a split second to know what this dilemma was. "You're a part of this family, Heath no matter your parentage. Don't even think for a moment you'll lose your place on the ranch!" Her voice rose ever so slightly, though she quickly lowered it as she continued talking, "You've been running the ranch for some time now. There's no reason for you to stop." She bit her lower lip and let out yet another sigh, feeling as if she just might choke on her words. "Nick will have decisions to make once he knows who he really is." Pausing, she took a breath and then said quietly, "I want my son back, here on the ranch, but I won't have it at the cost of having you feel like you have to leave either. Either Nick will come home, work the ranch with you, accepting your decisions as you are in charge of the ranch hands or…" she shrugged her shoulders. "He'll have to live in Carson City, and we'll have to write him letters and visit him when we can." Then, due to a quiet, somewhat unsettling look that appeared in Heath's eyes, Victoria sat as straight as she could and hurried to add, "Heath, promise me that-no matter what-you won't leave this ranch!"

Heath couldn't help but give his stepmother a crooked smile. She did have a way of reading his mind. A part of him wondered if that-his leaving-wouldn't be for the best. However, most of him was extremely grateful for the way Victoria and the rest of the Barkleys had taken him into their home and their hearts. "I never could deny you anything; you know that." He stood up and, walking over to her, bent over and gave her a hug. "I'm here to stay; I'm not leaving." He then excused himself saying McColl was going to wonder where he was if Heath didn't get back outside, leaving Victoria sitting alone on the sofa with her private thoughts.

French sentence= "Go into the kitchen and see what you can do to help, Silas"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The patrons in the Carson City Saloon paid very little attention to the dark haired stranger who had entered the establishment and made his way to the far corner of the room. Why should they when they were too busy drinking, visiting or playing cards...in some cases, all three. It's not like the man was making a lot of noise or trouble.

Kyle Jensen, who was still very furious and blaming Steve when it came to the fact that Heath Barkley had fired him, had learned where Steve had went to and followed him. Pulling out a chair, he sat down. Kyle didn't know why Jarrod and Steve had traveled to Carson City, nor did he really care. All he knew was he wanted to make Mr. Brighton pay for what he had done. He might not have looked for a scapegoat to blame, but no one in Stockton would give him a job once they'd learned that he'd been fired from the Barkley ranch. _"If the Barkleys got rid of you, I sure don't want you around here'_ had been the exact words spoken by more than one man when Kyle had tried to get them to hire him on. C

"May I help you, cowboy?" A thin, blonde haired waitress dressed a dark green saloon dress outlined with sparkling, fake, diamonds waltzed up to Kyle; she was holding a platter with a single beer sitting on it. It was the last glass of liquor she's been trying to sell to the patrons.

He nodded towards the seat next to him. "How about sharing a beer with me?"

"Sure thing," the waitress set the beer on the table. "Needed a break anyhow," That really wasn't so, but she figured if she played up to him she'd stand a better chance of getting a larger tip.

Kyle watched the woman sat down and decided it wouldn't hurt to mix a bit of pleasure with business. He picked up the beer and slid closer to the waitress.

~oOo~

Jarrod stood on the front porch of the Davies home. He was waiting for Steve and Nick to join him; the three of them would be heading to town afterwards. Jarrod leaned against the outside wall of the home and closed his eyes. How he wished he could actually say the name Nick, not just think it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open. Thinking his brother and Steve were ready to leave for town, Jarrod opened his eyes only to see Mrs. Davies standing a few feet away.

"They're about ready." She said as if she'd read his mind and then sat down in a chair one of two chairs she'd set on the front porch just that morning. "I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes." She gestured towards the chair.

"Thanks, but I'd rather remain standing. I'll be sitting soon enough." Jarrod smiled and answered politely even though he couldn't help but wonder what was coming, and something was coming. It had to be; the look in her eyes was far too serious for it to be otherwise.

While Mrs. Davies was still not able to put her finger on 'it', she just knew there was more to Steve's and Jarrod's visit than they were letting on. She said as much too. "Don't deny it." She held up her hand when Jarrod stiffened ever so slightly. "I know my peculiarities and such, but I'm not totally blind either. I have watched you closer than you think. I see the way you look at John when you think no one is watching; I see someone who desperately wants to say something, but won't." She paused and gave Jarrod a look similar to the one that his own mother would give him when she knew he was hiding something. Mrs. Davies folded her arms. "I'm not asking you to tell me anything. I'm not sure I'd want to hear what you had to say right now I admit, wrong as that might be. I'm just warning you. I don't want John hurt. He might not be my son by blood, but I have raised him since he was brought here. I and my late husband went through a lot with John in the past seventeen years. For better or for worse, John Summers _is_ a part of this family even if my husband and I never legally adopted him. I don't care what name he uses or where life might eventually take him; I'll still go after anyone who harms him."

Jarrod's smile spread over his face as he relaxed. He would have been highly disappointed if the woman before him had said anything else. "Believe me, Mrs. Davies. The last thing on this earth I want to do is hurt John. I want to be his friend." He then added only to himself, _' I'd put myself in harm's way before I ever stood by and watched him get hurt again. I want to be his brother again'._

Mrs. Davies looked him over, nodded and relaxed. Somehow, she knew Jarrod spoke the truth, and it helped the unease that had been her companion for days leave. "Be careful when you go to town with those two." She smiled and nodded towards the house where John and Steve were just finishing their lunch. "They have a way of getting into trouble. They mean well, but there's just too much energy between the two of them. I can't tell you the mischief those two have gotten into. You'd think two full grown men could behave themselves. Then again; maybe, in John's case, it's simply a case of a young boy being forced to grow up too fast and trying to make up for what he lost." There was love, compassion and understanding in the woman's voice as she spoke. She paused again and then added in a serious tone-even as her eyes started laughing, "If they fight in the saloon again and get thrown in jail, I hope they know a good attorney to bail them out."

Jarrod would have busted up laughing his brother and Steve opened the front door and walked out. So, instead, he followed them down the steps…but not before turning and allowing Mrs. Davies to see the laughter in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The streets of Carson City seemed to be extremely busy as Jarrod, Steve and John walked alongside the buildings and the buisnesss established there. At least, Jarrod thought they were; there had to be every man, woman and child riding their horses or wagons through town. If it wasn't for the fact that he, his brother and Steve were walking on the boardwalks that ran in front of the various businesses, Jarrod was sure there no place to stand without being hit.

"I wonder if the saloon is as crowded as it is out here." Steve said as the saloon came into view. He hoped not. The idea was to sit down, relax and actually get John talking about his past. If there were too many patrons in the saloon, Steve feared it would be far too noisy to have such a conversation.

"Only one way to find out," John smiled wide as they passed by the last alley that stood near saloon.

Jarrod couldn't help but smile too. From what little he remembered, Nick had never been one to beat around the bush. It would appear that was a trait that had not disappeared over the years. Though, he said nothing as he followed his brother and Steve into the saloon. Soon they were seated at a table in the middle of the room. Everything would have been fine, only Steve and Jarrod both caught sight of Kyle in the corner, and they simultaneously let out a soft groan.

Naturally, their reaction made John sit up and take notice. Turning his head slightly, he followed their gaze. He then shocked his companions by cursing under his breath as he turned his attention back to them.

"You know him too?" Steve asked, giving John a looked that said 'I'm not sure I want an answer to that question only I'm asking it anyway'.

"You could say that." John forced himself to keep his voice low. He surprised his two companions by telling them that the late Mr. Davies was one of Kyle Jensen's former employers. "Man was nothing but trouble. I'd have fired him within weeks of Mr. Davies hiring him, but that was Mr. Davies and William's place; not mine." John purposely left out the fact that he and his "brother" had actually come to blows over Mr. Jensen's employment, to the point where they had an all out fist fight. "I wound up working and staying in a line shack we have the last month of his employment. Later, after Mr. Jensen left the ranch and I returned to my house, Mr. Davies and William both admitted they'd had enough and fired the man. He said they couldn't fire someone who already quit. He didn't quit." John took a swallow of his beer. "Let's say there's no love lost between us, and I'm not exactly eager to talk to him."

Jarrod, who had been told by Heath what Kyle had tried to pull over on Steve, kept a watch on the man out of the corner of his eye. If there was no love lost between Kyle and John, he could well imagine his blond haired brother was right when he said Kyle had an unjustified gripe with Steve as well. He then tried to think of how to bring up the past without pushing his brother away.

"I hope I'm not out of line, only Steve," Jarrod said as he nodded towards Steve, "tells you spent part of your youth with the Indians. Do you mind sharing some stories?" Due to the uneasy look that appeared in his brother's eyes, Jarrod quickly added, "I have nothing against the Indians and am not asking out of any twisted motive. Like I said before, I wasn't trying to go into territory I shouldn't."

John relaxed, even went back to smiling a little. "Not a lot to tell," he took another swallow of his beer. "From what my Indian parents told me they found me roaming the mountains and took pity on me. They said they tried to get my name off me, but that I was so scared my answer was quite mumbled. Only name they could make out was John, so it stuck. They gave me my last name because they found me in mid-July."

' _John…Jonathon'_ While Jarrod could see where a child, terrified out of his mind, would do as the Indians said he had done, he couldn't help but wish it had been 'Nick' that the Indians had heard. "So you lived with them a number of years, you must have had a number of adventures."

John looked at Steve, who simply gave him an 'I'm innocent' look. "Don't give me that look." He growled and then chuckled as he looked back at Jarrod. "No more adventures than any boy that age would have. I played with them and worked with them." He chuckled as he rubbed his chin and added, "I also fought a couple of them at times."

As much as Jarrod wanted to press for more information, he didn't for the simple fact that Steve looked as if he wanted to say 'don't push him to go there unless he offers it first.' Jarrod wouldn't have listened only, whether or not he liked it, Steve knew more about John than he did. "You've done great work on your ranch." Jarrod decided to changed subjects for the moment.

"Not my ranch," John replied as he took another swallow of his beer. Jarrod and Steve-who seemed just as surprised at the statement as Jarrod was. John then turned the palms of his hands inward, even as he kept a hold of his glass. "Mr. Davies left the ranch to his sons by blood. Oh, he ensured I could keep the house I built and would have employment with the family as long as I wanted it, but," he said as a faraway look appeared in his eyes, "I have no real inheritance in it." He quickly added that it didn't make a difference when it came to how Mrs. Davies and the others treated him. "Everyone but Paul does the best they can, even as ornery as William can get, he still does his what he can. When it comes to Paul, we won't talk aobut him; it's not like he lives around here anymore." While the words about the man John called Paul aroused Jarrod's curiosity, he said nothing.

Steve and Jarrod looked at each other as John turned his head to talk to the waitress who had come to see if they wanted their drinks refilled. While the two exchanged no words, a silent message was sent…one where Jarrod told Steve that, after hearing John's statement, Jarrod was going to tell his brother the truth. However, just as the waitress walked away-having been told by John that the three men needed no more drinks-Jarrod was dismayed to realize Kyle Jensen had stood up and was walking their way.


	20. Chapter 20

Blowing in the Wind Chapter Twenty

 ** _Previously:_** _Steve and Jarrod looked at each other as John turned his head to talk to the waitress who had come to see if they wanted their drinks refilled. While the two exchanged no words, a silent message was sent…one where Jarrod told Steve that, after hearing John's statement, Jarrod was going to tell his brother the truth. However, just as the waitress walked way-having been told by John that the three men needed no more drinks-Jarrod was dismayed to realize Kyle Jensen had stood up and was walking their way._

 ** _~oOo~_**

"Well, hello, I didn't expect to see both of you in Nevada." Kyle smiled wide as he looked from Steve to John, and then back to Steve. However, his grin was contrived and not good. John and Steve, along with Jarrod, could easily recognize a forced smile when they saw one. They stiffened ever so slightly; the last thing they wanted was trouble the moment they stepped into town. John and Steve might have felt differently, but neither man wanted to put Jarrod in the middle of a fight.

"What does it matter?" For the sake of his company, John did his best to hide his irritation. However, his feelings still slipped out to a small degree.

"It doesn't." Kyle continued to plaster his face with a smile, though it now took on more of a menacing look. "Though, it just might come in handy." He then walked towards the front door, leaving the three gentlemen alone.

"Just might come in handy?" Steve looked at Jarrod and John. "Is it just me, or do you think he just give John and I a veiled threat?"

John and Jarrod both nodded. "Probably blames both of us for lost jobs," John said as he stood up. "We best keep an eye for him. Though, that doesn't mean we can't show Jarrod around." He headed for the door; Jarrod and Steve followed. Soon they were standing across from the saloon, in front of the assayer's office.

"I'm a bit hungry. How about we go eat at the café before we do anything else?" John looked at Steve and Jarrod.

"Sounds…" Jarrod started to answer only to have shock waves go through him as he caught a glimpse of the sun reflecting off the barrel of what looked to be a pistol. The gun was sticking out between a number of crates which were stacked side by side in the alley next to the saloon; there were enough crates that they could have been mistaken for partial wall. While he thought there was a high chance that Kyle Jensen was behind the barrels, Jarrod didn't stop to elaborate on the subject. Before John and Steve knew what was happening, Jarrod was pushing John to the ground while yelling for Steve to duck. Before either man could ask what was going on, Jarrod was lying unconscious on the ground. Steve, who had whipped out his pistol and whirled around instead of doing as Jarrod had told him to, looked around. Seeing no one, he hurried across the steet, but it was to no avail. The shooter was no where in sight. 'Where on earth had the shooter gone and how had he disappeared so fast' were two questions Steve asked himself as he turned around and hurried back to John and Jarrod.

"Who was it? Kyle Jensen?" John barked. He, like Steve, had not actually seen the shooter.

"Probably," John answered as he continued to press his bandanna down on Jarrod's wound. By this time the sheriff, along with a number of other people had gathered. Knowing the town's visitor needed medical attention, and not wanting to have an audience, Sheriff McCain ordered everyone to go on their business. "Let's get your friend to the doctor's office." The lawman said as he looked at John. "We can talk later."

"Fine with me," John said, as he and Steve laid Jarrod on a stretcher that one of the bystanders had hurried and brought to them. 'But I'm going after Kyle later. He's behind this; I just know he is!' John added to himself, though the whole time he couldn't help but wonder why Jarrod had put himself in a position to take a bullet apparently meant for Steve or him. Once inside the doctor's office Steve and John lay Jarrod on a long white table in the back room; the doctor's nurse then chased them out into the waiting room.

John looked at Steve, who was leaning against the wall gazing towards the back room door. Without thinking, John asked, "What kind of man pushes a total stranger out of the line of fire when his friend could just as easily be a target?"

Steve, who could hear a small bit of condemnation in his friend's voice, turned on John. He wouldn't have John start thinking badly of Jarrod. Within the short amount of time, Steve had known the Barkleys, he had learned just what good people they were. Not taking time to choose his words, Steve snapped back just as hard, if not harder, "You're not a total stranger! You're his…" he caught himself and stopped, but it was too late.

John felt the same shock waves that went through him when he shook Jarrod's hand go through him once more. He stiffened and growled low-though the tone of his voice was extremely loud. "I'm his what?"

' _When it comes to not waiting a whole month, guess you get your way after all, Jarrod'_ Steve thought as he shook his head and told John to sit down. Of course, John started arguing with him only to get told once more, and in a more demanding tone, to just sit down and listen.

"Sit down, and let me start from the beginning." Steve said.

John hesitated and then did as Steve asked. When his friend did not immediately start talking, John hissed, "I sat down, now finish what you started!"

Steve would have laughed at the look on John's face, but he couldn't do that; well, no if he wanted the man to listen to him. Slowly, Steve began telling John just what Adam Brighton had told him on the man's deathbed and continued on until Steve and Jarrod had left Stockton. "Jarrod wanted to meet you, but he thought-and I agreed, that it would be best if I traveled out here with him." Steve quit speaking and fell into silence. For the first time in his life, John was completely speechless. He stood up and turned away from Steve.

Steve watched, as John started walking away. For a minute, Steve Brighton was sure John was going to walk out the door. However, instead of walking out, John stopped in front of the window next to the door and gazed out. Placing his hands on the window seal he leaned slightly forward. For as long as he could remember he'd tried to recall something, anything, which would give him a clue to who he really was. However, as hard as he'd tried, all he could ever remember was that he'd been with a group of people in the mountains for a little while. Then, later, he remembered being with another child only the child had also disappeared. Finally, he stepped away from the window and started for the back room.

"Doctor's still working." Steve spoke up. "He won't let you in."

John didn't know what to think of the revelation Steve had just handed him, didn't know whether or not he was right. However, one thing was for sure…Jarrod Barkley had taken a bullet meant for him because he believed Steve's story to be true. He turned on Steve and sent a fiery glare toward his friend. " _If_ you're right in your thinking, who's going to stop me? Now, don't worry about me. If I were you, I'd send a telegram and let the Barkleys know he's been hurt." John then turned and headed for the back room once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Blowing in the Wind

 _ **Previously:**_

 _John didn't know what to think of the revelation Steve had just handed him, didn't know whether or not he was right. However, two things were for sure…he'd felt something odd when he'd shook hands with Jarrod Barkley, and the man had taken a bullet for him because he believed Steve's story to be true. He turned on Steve and sent a fiery glare toward his friend. "If you're right in your thinking, who's going to stop me? Now, don't worry about me, if I were you, I'd send a telegram and the Barkleys know he's been hurt." He then turned and headed for the back room once more.  
_  
~oOo~

Jarrod moaned and opened his eyes, pain shooting through him as he did so. As his surroundings came into focus, everything came back. By the time he turned his head, John was standing next to the bed looking down at him. Jarrod was unsure of what to make of the look that he saw in his brother's eyes. Though, seeing that his brother was okay, the first thing he asked about was Steve. "Did Steve get shot too?"

John shook his head. "He and the sheriff are out looking for Kyle Jensen. When the saloon keeper heard what happened, he admitted our 'friend' slipped into the saloon's back door shortly after the shots were heard. At the time, he didn't connect Kyle to the sound of gunfire because 'the man didn't appear to be running from anything though he did look awfully dusty'. Jensen always was a good actor. The saloon keeper only put two and two together when, later, he heard the town drunk ask Kyle what he'd doing hiding in a small space created by the boxes."

Jarrod wasn't going to argue; he'd seen that acting ability while Kyle was employed by the Barkleys. Then, due to the look of a man with mixed emotions that still resided in his brother's eyes, Jarrod sighed and asked, "I must have really given everyone a scare if Steve told you everything. He did, didn't he?"

John removed his hat, turned away from the bed and took a few steps before turning around. "He told me, but not because we thought you weren't going to make it." John then told Jarrod what had caused Steve to confess everything. "He didn't want me thinking badly of you, says you honestly believe I'm your missing brother."

"But you don't?" Jarrod asked as he struggled to sit up, a struggle he might have lost, only John quickly closed the distance between the two of them and helped Jarrod to sit up. Soon Jarrod was propped up against two very fluffy, white pillows.

"I don't know what to think right now." John admitted as he pulled a chair that sat near the door over to the bed and sat down, setting his hat on the small end table that sat next to the head of the bed. He shrugged his shoulders and then admitted to the few things he did remember. "If Steve was indeed the child I was with, then both of us are in the same boat. That is," John said as he leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees while his hands hung down, "I can't tell you why we got separated or why he had that book with him."

Jarrod smiled. "I'd say what the two of you were doing with that book is irrelevant." He paused and then said quietly, "You _are_ my brother; you _are_ Nicholas Jonathon Barkley." He went on to repeat what he'd already told Steve, John Summers bore too strong of a resemblance to Victoria Barkley and her side of the family not to be Jarrod's lost brother. "Please, give us a chance. I know we can't turn back the hands of time, but we; I'm including you in that 'we', have the right to get to know each other. You _are_ family."

John stood up abruptly, turned around and walked towards the door, but then stopped. Jarrod wasn't sure how long his brother stood with his back to him, but Jarrod had about accepted that John would wind up opening the door and walking out before the man finally turned around. The look of one in turmoil was still in John's eyes.

"While I was living with the Indians, I used to dream that someone would come and tell me who I really belonged to. Then, after I lost my Indian parents and the chief gave me to the Davies, I was angry that I was being given to a family who had members more than willing to let me know I wasn't there by their choice." John did not try to hide the bitterness he felt as he thought of William's brother, Paul-he'd moved to Montana two years earlier; the older boy had been more than vocal when it came to his parents taking in a child that wasn't theirs to begin with. John slowly walked back to the chair he'd been using and sat down. "I didn't call Mrs. Davies 'Mama Davies' until I was almost twenty-three, finally grew up enough to realize she'd done her best by me, but I couldn't get myself to call her mother either." He sighed and added, "I never did call her husband anything but Mr. Davies." Due to the concerned look that appeared in Jarrod's eyes, John quickly added, "He was a good man. I just never could get myself to do it. He said it was fine, said at least I was using a respectful tone when I said Mr. Davies." John stood up again, walked to the window and quit talking.

Jarrod wanted to reach out and give his brother one, very tight, bear hug. He wished he knew what to say, what words to use, to help John accept that what he was being told was the truth…not just false hope on either side of the story. Without half thinking, Jarrod began telling John everything that Heath had been told the day that McColl had told Steve to take care of his horse. "I'm blamed myself for years for the two of you disappearing, even though others would tell me the same thing Heath did. Somehow, even knowing that 'I was only nine' didn't helped. I never should have sent the two of you away. You weren't hurting anything, not really."

John wanted to believe Steve and Jarrod were right; he wanted a name that was really his, not one give him out of necessity. However, he'd had other experiences in the past, ones that gave him cause to be weary. Sighing he turned away from the window, walked over to the night stand, picked up his hat and, looking at Jarrod said, "You need your rest, and I told the sheriff I'd let him or his office know when you came to. And I'll try to send another telegram to your family. The other one wouldn't go through, seems like Stockton is having problems with their telegraph office." He then put his hat on and headed for the door. However, just as he took a hold of the knob, he said, "They're right; you were only nine years old. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother and Steve." He then opened the door and left the room, leaving Jarrod hoping that eventually John would accept the truth of what had been told him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

John sat on the porch in a dark brown chair he'd built himself. He and Steve had just finished transporting Jarrod, who was under the doctor's orders to stay in bed for at least three days and to take it easy for a week, back to John's home on the Davies' ranch. Once Jarrod was comfortable in the bed he'd been using, Steve had left with William Davies-who had just returned from his honeymoon-to mend some fence lines. Meanwhile, John had gone into his small "attic"and pulled out the very first journal that the Davies' had bought him. Mama Davies had written _**John Summers**_ across the book's cover. _"Write anything and everything you need to." Mr. Davies had told the still very angry twelve-year-old. "When you've filled it up, we'll buy you another one."_

John ran his fingers over his name and sighed. He'd forgotten much of what he'd written inside this book; he'd filled it up, set it aside and started in on another journal. Now, with everything that had happened-and all he'd been told-he couldn't help but wonder if he had, by some wild chance, written anything down that would back up what Jarrod and Steve had told him. However, before he had a chance to decide whether or not to open the old journal, he saw 'Mama Davies' driving up in her surrey. Setting the book on the small brown table that set next to the chair-a table he kept on the porch should he want to do his paperwork outside-he stood up and made his way to the side of Mrs. Davies' surrey, which had by that time stopped in front of his home.

"Didn't expect to you see before supper time." John admitted as he helped her down, and then led her up onto the porch where he pulled the only other chair that sat on the porch away from the wall. He kept a hold of it until Mrs. Davies had sat down, and then he sat back on his own chair.

Nothing was said as Mrs. Davies looked at the journal that sat on the table. It had surprised her to see the old book out, though she had to admit she didn't know why. After all, after learning what Kyle Jensen-now a wanted man-tried to do in town, and hearing what Steve and Jarrod were claiming, it was only natural that this 'son' of hers would be thinking of the past.

Finally, she broke the silence, though she did not talk about Steve, Jarrod or their claims as John thought she might. Though, she did begin talking about the past.

"I still remember the day you were brought to us." She rubbed the palm of her hand as she sat back in the chair she was using. "You didn't want us; you wanted your own family, but the chief didn't have that information. My husband had no clue where to look either, though he did ask the sheriff if he had any ideas. However, without your real name or any other information, the lawman was at a loss as what to tell us. Naturally," she shook her head, "he suggested sending you to an orphanage, a suggestion we obviously did not see as an option." She looked at John with sympathy in her eyes, and then shocked him by admitting he'd cried out a few things in his sleep; that is, during the first twelve months or so he was with them. "Don't take that confession wrong. You never said enough to tell me exactly who you were. Though," she sighed, "Maybe if I had written what you did say down, you could have eventually come up with some answers. I don't really know. Though I will say," she jutted her chin out a bit-as if to point at the book on the table, "maybe you wrote enough in there to back up at least some of what Mr. Brighton and Mr. Barkley are telling you."

While John could have asked Mrs. Davies what she thought he had brought the book out for, he didn't. She had done too much for him and had come to encourage him to do what he could to verify in his own mind whether or not Steve and Jarrod were right in what they were telling him. He stood up, walked over to the edge of the porch and slid his hands into his pockets. Aside from losing his wife and child, it had been years since he'd felt this torn up inside. "If they're right, I'll have to travel to Stockton, California with Jarrod and Steve. Well, at least for a little while I would." He kept his face forward, hating what he knew his words must be doing his 'Mama Davies'.

If she was to be honest, Mrs. Davies would have admitted just how tempting it was to do everything to discourage John and to get him to drop the subject, even to the point of sending Jarrod and Steve away. After all, John might not be her son by blood, but that didn't matter to her. However, it was a thought she chastised herself for even entertaining. Hadn't she had loved and lost a son? Weren't there still days her heart ached to hold her son, long since buried, in her arms just one more time? No, no matter what she might feel towards John, she would not withhold him from the woman who had borne him and then lost him so many years ago. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to John.

Raising her hand, she laid it on his upper arm and gave him the best smile she could muster. "Read that journal. Who knows, maybe you wrote something in it that will actually help. Maybe not, but there's still a chance." She then removed her hand and headed for the few steps that led up to the porch. However, before she could step onto the first step, John had taken a hold of her shoulders and, turning her around, pulled her him.

"No matter what," his voice was full of emotion and rough, "You'll always be Mama Davies to me."

Mrs. Davies bit her lower lip and returned the embrace before stepping back and repeating what she'd said about the journal. Moments later she was driving away and John was sitting down with the book in his hands once more. Nervously, he opened the book and began to read.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jarrod, who had finally been told by the doctor that being confined to the bed was no longer a necessity, sat fully dressed on the side of the bed. He was holding a letter in his hands, one that arrived just that morning; it was from his mother.

Jarrod sighed as he read the last two lines; both questions, in his mother's letter. _**Is**_ _John your brother, Nick or not?_ _ **Is**_ _he coming home?_ Jarrod had tried to talk to John more than once since their talk in the doctor's office. Each time John had come up with some reason to either changed the subject, or leave the room entirely. Now, Jarrod's eyes fell on his suitcases; he and Steve were due to leave within the hour. However, Steve had informed Jarrod that, while Steve would ride the train to Stockton, he would not be staying on the ranch. No, he had already sent two telegrams off. The first one had been to his mother and sister asking if they could take Lily and Paulette in until he got there. The second was to Lily instructing her to talk to the good father about taking Paulette to Modesto while Lily and Steve waited for the adoption to go through. Jarrod had forbid him to send a third...one telling them about 'the incident'...the second telegram they'd sent about that had never gone through either. 'I'm fine now, why bother' had been Jarrod's exact words. When it came to Steve, he told Jarrod he was hopping on the first stagecoach to Modesto to spend some much needed time with his own mother and sister….even if he had to ride a stagecoach from San Francisco to Modesto.

Jarrod lay the letter in his lap and sighed. Was he going home alone? Had he come to Nevada to find his brother, only to find the man unwilling to accept the truth that had been handed him? A knock on the bedroom door brought Jarrod out of his private thoughts. "Come on in!" Jarrod called out, expecting to see Steve enter the room. However, he was surprised when his brother opened the door and stepped inside; Jarrod was sure that Paul would send word through one of the Davies that 'John had too much work to do to see you off', or something to that effect. Jarrod didn't know what to think as John entered and he saw a book in his brother's hands. Since it looked nothing like the book belonging to his late father and the late Mr. Alders, Jarrod wondered what was going on. "May I help you?" He asked when John walked over to a chair and sat down, but said nothing.

The only answer Jarrod received was watching John opened the book and began turning the pages. It seemed like an eternity-even though it was less than a minute-before his brother lifted his head, looked at Jarrod and explained what the book was and why he'd started reading it again. "I don't know what I thought I could have written in it that would help me. After all, if I knew my full name back then, anything about my family that would help me get back to them, I wouldn't be living here today. Would I?"

While the question was said more like a statement than anything, Jarrod still sat up straight and answered it. "I would think not." His eyes added the unspoken question 'What did you write?' even as he told himself to be patient and wait for his brother to continue talking.

John's eyes turned back to the open book in front of him. Ever so slowly, and with a voice that sounded loud and clear of one reliving the pain of the past, began reading.

 _"I have to admit I don't have it too bad here at the Davies. Mr. Davies might be a hard one to communicate with, but he's an honest, hardworking man who is doing his best by his family. Mrs. Davies isn't bad either, and she's a good cook. William is okay I guess. I mean, he might barely talk to me, but he is civil enough I suppose. On the other hand, Paul has made it loud and clear what he thinks of taking me in; seems to think that the Indians found me wandering around by myself-at such a young age-is proof I'm someone's back woods colt that's been abandoned. Behind his parents' backs, he treats me like I was filth."_

John looked up from the book and saw the pain in Jarrod's eyes. Not knowing about Heath, John didn't know the intense pain Jarrod Barkley felt was for both 'John' and the blond haired brother John had only heard bits and parts about. John took a deep breath and looked back at the book. It was all he could do to read the next paragraph. In fact, he was having a hard enough time that it made Jarrod stiffen and brace himself for the worst.

 _"I had that dream again, the one where I'm with another child. We're playing and laughing, only I could see other people near us, but they weren't with us. I can't prove it only my gut tells me they're my family. Well, at least some of them are. As much as I try, I can't get their names to come to me. Well, I guess that's not quite true. I can see…" John stopped reading and then, after taking a deep breath, continued. "I can see one other boy. I can't see him clearly; I can't tell anyone what he looks like. I can't tell anyone his last name, but I could tell anyone-if I wanted to- he's my brother. I could tell you his name is…."_

John shut the book, looked up at Jarrod with a look of a man who has, once again, realized just what he was robbed of in the past and sighed. _"I could tell you his name is Jarrod."_ John then shocked Jarrod by admitting he'd had a gut feeling about Jarrod from the beginning. "I think I knew who you were when we first met. It's just," John shook his head and rubbed his forehead; that is, once he'd set the book aside he did. "It's been so long. I had forgotten about those dreams, about writing that part I just read to you." He stood up and turned to face the window, his emotions feeling like they were going wild. "I came to terms with a number of things years ago. My life was okay; maybe not all I'd like it to be what with Eliza and our child dying, but it was still a good life."

While it was flattering to Jarrod to think his brother would actually write that in the journal, Jarrod also felt horrible for him. He realized then what he was going to say wasn't what he'd originally thought about. So, as hard it was, Jarrod started speaking once his brother fell silent. "I'm not asking you to turn your back on your life here. I'm only asking you to come with me to California, for a visit. Allow our mother to see you, to talk to you…and allow us to call you Nick even if you continue going by John when it comes to others around you. Meet the rest of the family, I'll tell you about them before we ever leave this ranch." And he would have to do that, especially in the case of Heath. If this brother could not accept Heath, Jarrod couldn't see how anything but a visit would take place. Then again, after what Nick had been through at the hands of Paul, Jarrod hoped there would be understanding and acceptance showed instead of rejection.

John sighed as he thought on 'Mama Davies'. A part of him hated to leave her behind, but it's not like she was alone even if William was a married man. His younger 'brother' and his bride were now living with Mrs. Davies.

When his brother turned around and headed for the bedroom door, Jarrod's heart fell. He was sure the action meant that John was turning down the request that Jarrod had just proposed to him. However, he felt his heart start beating with excitement as John said, "I need to pack and talk to Mama Davies before we leave, but the name is John Summers to everyone. At least for now,"

Jarrod let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he stood up and began making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As much as he wanted to call his brother by his real name, he wouldn't fight him on it...not if it meant his brother was going back to California with him.


	24. Chapter 24

_Blowing in the Wind_

 _Chapter Twenty Four_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _When his brother turned around and headed for the bedroom door, Jarrod's heart fell. He was sure the action meant that John was turning down the request that Jarrod had just proposed to him. However, he felt his heart start beating with excitement as John said, "I need to pack and talk to Mama Davies before we leave, but the name is John Summers to everyone. At least for now,"_

 _Jarrod let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he stood up and began making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. As much as he wanted to call his brother by his real name, he wouldn't fight him on it...not if it meant his brother was going back to California with him._

 _~oOo~_

Jarrod once again sat next to the window as the train sped down the tracks. However, this time it was John who sat across from him; Steve was sitting on the other side of the aisle. "Three's a crowd' had been Steve's exact words before choosing where to sit.

The seats in the train car had recently been re-upholstered. Personally, Jarrod would have liked to see some other color than black. Though, the colors the railroad chose to use wasn't exactly on his 'to worry about' list. He needed to start telling his long lost brother about the family. "I told you I'd tell you about the family." Jarrod turned his face away from the window and looked at his brother. "Do you mind if I do so now, John?" He couldn't see why he shouldn't, only he wasn't going to force the information on his brother either, though he had to force himself not to say Nick. He might not have, only he feared he'd push his brother away if he called him anything but the name he'd been going by for years.

John threw Jarrod a slight smirk. "Yes, I'd appreciate it if you and your family were the only ones to do that for now. And, yes, please tell me everything you can before we get there." He was going to feel like a fish out of water as it was, allowing Jarrod to tell him everything possible could only help.

Jarrod smiled, though the smile faded a bit as he began talking about Tom Barkley. "He's no longer with us." Jarrod said as he explained all that had happened in the pursuing years. "He wouldn't back down from the railroad, and they wound up killing him because of it; though, in the end, the farmers won their fight."

John shook his head. He would never understand how come some people had to be so blasted greedy. Then, thinking on the senseless death Mr. Davies had suffered…their 'friends' had not kept their mind in as good as shape as they'd claimed…he said, "At least his death was not in vain."

Since his brother and he had already talked about Mr. Davies and his needless death due to the accident in the Davies' friends' mine, and how the man might feel about this newest development in John's life, Jarrod knew why his brother was making such a statement. "No, no it wasn't." Then, hesitatingly, he said, "He did give us a last gift six years after his passing, as my mother put it; the rest of us agree with her."

John's eyebrows turned down in confusion. How could a dead man give a gift to anyone? "What do you mean?" He asked when Jarrod lapsed into momentary silence; the silence made John wonder about the so called 'gift'.

"My father was a good man, but he was still human. Like all mortal men, he was imperfect." Jarrod answered as he began telling how their parents had lost another son, before John had disappeared. "It was due to pneumonia. In their grief our parents fought a lot and eventually father went to Strawberry, hoping the time apart might give them time to come to terms with things. While he was there, he was attacked and robbed. A young widow found him and nursed him back to health." He paused and gave a his brother a look that asked his lost brother if he could put one and one together; John did.

"They had an affair?" John leaned slightly forward while keeping his eyes on Jarrod.

Jarrod nodded and said, "His name is Heath. He's a good, honest man who knows how to work hard. There were some hard days at first, but he's very much a part of the family now and runs the ranch. Though, everyone in the family does their share too." He answered and then gauged John's reaction.

For a moment, John didn't react. Then, slowly, he straightened up and looked at the window. "Your ranch hands didn't make his life a living hell? Your whole family accepted him without question?" After what he'd experienced at Paul's hand, John wasn't sure he'd believe Jarrod if he replied with a 'no'.

Jarrod sighed. "Some of our ranch hands accepted him; some fought him and made his life extremely difficult. And I," Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "After coming out of shock, I welcomed him into the family, but no, I didn't fully accept him at first. That took time. But, yes, he's runs the ranch rather well, and the men follow his orders now without a problem."

John pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and asked Jarrod if he minded if he, John, smoked. Jarrod shook his head and told him to feel free to do as he wanted. After he lit the cigarette and drew hard on it, John turned his face away from the window and asked how many, if any, other siblings they had.

Jarrod starting smiling wide again as he talked about Audra and Eugene. "But you won't be able to meet Eugene quite yet. He's at Berkley right now, though I did write him a long letter about you. I mailed it before we left."

John went to say something else only to catch sight of someone running towards one of the empty railroad cars. "I think the train just picked up another passenger." He leaned forward and looked at the window; Jarrod looked too. His heart skipped a beat as he not only saw a man jump into one of the empty railroad cars, but recognized him as well. He looked at John, who simply said, "Kyle Jensen always did have straw for brains." He and Jarrod then got Steve's attention and told him what they'd just seen.

Steve's eyes widened in shock. "We should tell the conductor." He started to stand up only to have Jarrod stop him. "We don't need to make ourselves targets, nor do we want Mr. Jensen to know we're aware of his presence. If we do that, he might escape and he needs to be turned over to the law. We'll tell the conductor the first chance we get. Until then, I say we keep our eyes wide open." He might have said nothing else only, due to some of the stories John and Steve had already told him, Jarrod looked at John. "And, please, don't go getting into your head to go at him by yourself." 'We just got you back; I don't want to lose you again' were words he found himself thinking only to himself.

"Now why would I do that?" John asked, though his eyes were laughing and Steve looked as if he wanted to choke when John asked the question.

Jarrod simply rolled his eyes as he leaned back and allowed his mind to wander to his family-even if he did keep one eye on the door not five feet from them.


	25. Chapter 25

Blowing in the Wind

 _ **A/N**_ _As you will see in this chapter, I have changed a couple of cannon facts._

Chapter Twenty Five

As the train sped along the tracks, John allowed his mind to wander to his last visit with Mrs. Davies, and then to the visit he'd paid the Carson City Cemetery afterwards. It had been a short, but necessary trip.

 _The wind was whipping though the graveyard, causing the few leaves that had fallen to the ground to dance from one spot to another. However, it was not blowing so hard as to chase the lone visitor who stood in front of two headstones. His eyes fell to the first headstone, a large rectangular slab of stone; he'd chiseled the words and numbers upon it himself._ _ **Eliza Hansen Summers June 1, 1850 - April 4, 1873, beloved daughter, sister and wife.**_ _His eyes turned to the smaller one-he'd also chiseled out the words upon it-_ _ **'Rachel Summers April 4, 1873-April 17, 1873 'An Angel'.**_

 _"I came to say hi and tell you I'm going away for a while, maybe for good; I don't know." The sound of a man swallowing hard, along with a few tears sliding off his cheeks and hitting the ground, could be heard throughout the otherwise silent graveyard. "Have family in Stockton from what I'm told, and it seems like my name should be Nick Barkley. Don't know when I'll actually change the name though, been John Summers far too long to simply drop it. Guess I'm not telling you anything you haven't found out by now, if things work the way Mama Davies seems to think they do that is."_

John let out a long, drawn out, sigh. Leaving his wife and daughter behind in that graveyard was the one downside of agreeing to leave Carson City and traveling to Stockton with Jarrod. He'd visited the two graves on a weekly basis for the first year and then, over the next year, the visits had dwindled down to once a month. Guess he could take comfort in the fact that he would always have them in his heart, even if he didn't visit their physical graves for a while. John turned his face away from the window and looked at Jarrod. The words John had spoken to Jarrod when he, John, had walked out of his house and saw Jarrod and Steve sitting in their saddles waiting for him rang in his ears. _"I'll promise you six months. I'll go with you to Stockton, to the ranch and at least meet and visit everyone. Past that I promise nothing."_ Jarrod had acknowledged he'd heard his brother and promised not to push him, as did Steve…even if he couldn't see how he'd have the opportunity to push John anyway, not with going to Modesto rejoin Lilly, Paulette and to visit his own biological family.

John might have continued thinking silently to himself only Jarrod started talking about Heath and the ranch. Since Jarrod had already told John that he would be expected to work under Heath, John put his private thoughts aside and listened.

"As I've said before, Heath is a hard worker and honest. He's also more than fair minded. He won't ask you to do anything that he won't do himself." Jarrod told him.

John sighed. He'd worked under Paul and then William. After Paul, it had seemed like heaven to work with William. Well, maybe not heaven, but definitely an improvement over working with the oldest Davies son. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to wind up be extremely glad he'd left Nevada or find himself running as fast as he could back to there and the ranch that had been his home for so long. "A man should do that," John replied as he turned his eyes back towards the window, "I mean, be willing to do what he expects from others."

An awkward silence fell between the two brothers, neither quite sure what they should say. Then, out of nowhere-or so it seemed to Jarrod-John asked, "You ever been married?"

Jarrod felt a sharp pain go through his heart as he thought on his short lived marriage. "Yes," Jarrod answered quietly, "but she was killed by a bullet meant for me a week after we married."

John's head whipped away from the window, and he stared at Jarrod. "I am sorry." As he stopped staring and his eyes filled empathy for Jarrod. He might not have lost his wife by a bullet; still, he _had_ lost her. "I guess I shouldn't have asked that."

Jarrod's gave him a small smile and shook his head, understanding appearing in his eyes. "You know very little about me. I will tell you about it." He leaned back and started telling his brother all about Beth and how, after her murder, he and Heath had joined up with the sheriff and others to track Cass Hyatt-who had ran after the shooting-down. A lightening fast look of grief flashed over Jarrod's eyes and then disappeared as he said, "I watched the man hang, but got very little satisfaction from it. Hyatt's hanging couldn't give Beth back to me."

John let out another sigh. "No, guess no matter what, neither one of us can get our wives back." he said and then shook off the melancholy feeling that was threatening to wash over him. He then asked about the rest of the family Jarrod spoke of. "Have any of them married?"

"Only the youngest, Eugene," Jarrod told him. "Baby brother married a young red headed woman by the name of Beatrice Hammond; he met her at Berkley last year. They live near the college and are expecting their first child sometime in January. He's still attending medical school." When John quickly turned his face towards the window yet again, Jarrod felt his heart hurt for his brother once more. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the mention of Eugene's impending fatherhood had struck a sore spot with John. Jarrod said nothing more; sensing that any more talking that happened between him and John would just have to wait.

While John and Jarrod fell back into silence, Kyle was doing his best to get comfortable in the boxcar while remaining hidden behind stacks of various sized boxes; he had plans to make.


	26. Chapter 26

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Twenty Six

Kyle Jensen had come to the conclusion that it was just too high of a risk riding in the boxcar get clear to Stockton…a notion that was only solidified, when he'd almost been caught switching boxcars once the train stopped in San Francisco. That being the case, he began going over various places he could get off the train heading to Stockton and the different routes he could take to get to his destination. Not knowing about Steve's plans, Kyle figured he would still kill two birds with one stone as it were. After all, with Steve and John both in Stockton, he wouldn't have to try and follow any sort of trail. Having made his decision, Kyle managed to open the boxcar door even with the train moving.

He waited until the train had to slow down, due to a bend in the route they were taking, and then he jumped from the train, hit the ground and started rolling down a small hill. Once he stopped; Kyle stood up and brushed himself off. Looking around, he was relieved to see a fire burning in the distance. He was hungry and hoped to get some free food. If not, he ran his hand over the gun he wore at his side, he'd just take some.

~oOo~

To look at the old grey haired woman who sat next to the campfire, one might think she was older than she was, or wonder what she was doing camping out instead of living in a home-any home. Truth was, Hannah Givens was younger than many thought her to be…though she was pushing fifty. In her early years, she had spent time with her family traveling from one end of the country to the other; her father had never been able to stay put for very long. Later, she'd gotten a job with the circus and worked with them for many years. Never having married, she had been invited to live with some friends in Sacramento. She'd accepted…if they didn't mind her arriving by her own schedule…she didn't care to travel in anything but her own wagon.

When Hannah heard footsteps approaching, she looked up. She didn't know the stranger who was coming towards her, but she knew the aurora that was around him. She'd felt it too often through her life. He was a bad one; unhurriedly, she turned her attention to the stew she was making.

Kyle, seeing only the old woman, smiled slyly to himself as he stepped closer to the fire. "I saw your fire..."

"Sit down." Hannah interrupted him as she pointed to a nearby rock. She had little use for men like this one, though she would not let anyone go hungry.

Kyle didn't appreciate being interrupted, but since the woman was already dishing him out some food, he did as he was told. He looked at the wagon and-due to the pictures of animals and the word Fortune Teller on the side of it- he figured he'd have a little bit of fun while he ate. As Hannah handed him the plate full of food, along with a spoon, he nodded towards the wagon and said, "You any good?"

Hannah, who had turned her face away from him, shrugged her shoulders. "Some say so," She wasn't about to give the man before her any lengthy reply. Not only did she already dislike him, there was no reason to waste her breath on someone whose body language already told her he wasn't serious.

"How about telling me my future?" Kyle gave a half heart laugh as he pulled a few coins out of his pocket.

Normally, Hannah would have told him to keep his money-that the pictures and words on the wagon were only pictures that told of a life she once had. However, the extra money would come in handy, while she travelled to her friends' home. That being the case she held out her hand and took the money. "Let me see your hand."

Kyle laid down his spoon and held out his hand. Hannah took it and began tracing his palm with her pointer finger. After a few minutes, she let go of his hand, sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "Everything in life is blowing in the wind and, if one is not careful, that wind will be the death of them. Listen to me," Hannah Givens said as she leaned forward and looked at Kyle with a look that came close to passing as insanity. "You are following three birds, but I tell you this…give that hunt up. One bird will have flown the coop before you ever reach your destination and the other two will be joined by another-even stronger than the one you have lost by coming here. The bond they form will be unbreakable by the time you get to your intended destination. Turn and run as fast as you can before the blowing wind uses those three birds to bring you down. That is, if you want to keep living and breathing on this side of the grass."

For a split second, Kyle felt chills run down his back. While the talk about him hunting birds was foolishness, there was something about the woman that actually scared him. Maybe she actually knew what she was talking about. However, he quickly shook that feeling off. She was just an old woman who was simply trying to get a rise out of whoever crossed her path. Thinking that like, Kyle sneered, drank down the last of the drink she'd given him and turned around.

"Thanks for food, but I've got a long way to go and not much time to do it in." He then hurried away from the campfire and left as fast as he could. There were two men that were going to pay dearly for the wrongs Kyle thought they had committed. Come to think about it, after he got to Stockton and dealt with Steve and John, he just might deal with that fancy attorney as well. After all, Jarrod had had the nerve to protect John and, by taking the bullet meant for Mr. Summers, made it so that Kyle was wanted by the law. Kyle had to find some transportation even if he had to 'borrow' it for a little while. After all, there was no way he was walking to Stockton.

The old woman was relieved the stranger got on his way, but shook her head just the same as she looked at her mule, that was letting out a 'heeee hawww'. "I warned him, can't do anything else." She turned her attention to the fire and started muttering about the wind, three birds and the fool who wouldn't listen to her.


	27. Chapter 27

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N I have not taken time to find out what towns, if any, a train going from  
Sacramento to Stockton would stop in. I have simply made up a town (at least I think I have. It it really exists, it's pure coincidence). I have put a * by that town.

 _ **Previously:**_

 _The old woman was relieved the stranger got on his way, but shook her head just the same as she looked at her mule, that was letting out a 'heeee hawww'. "I warned him, can't do anything else." She turned her attention to the fire and started muttering about the wind, three birds and the fool who wouldn't listen to her._

 **~oOo~**

By the time the train rolled into Stockton, Jarrod had had plenty of time to think…what with John lost in his own thoughts and Steve getting off the train in *Harperville in order to catch a stagecoach to Modesto-an action he only took after receiving a telegram before leaving Carson City; it confirmed that Lily and Paulette had left Stockton to journey to his mother's home. That the being the case, there had been little to do but get his own thoughts and feelings straightened out. The first priority was to brace himself for a reunion that could go either way. Looking out the window, Jarrod could see the family sitting, or standing, near the ticket office.

John looked out the window and followed Jarrod's gaze. He saw a white haired regal woman dressed in a purple dress sitting on a bench, next to the bench stood a blonde haired gentleman dressed in the clothes of a cowboy. A beautiful blonde young woman stood on the other side of the older woman. "Is that them?" He turned and face Jarrod.

"Yes, that's mother, Heath and Audra." Jarrod smiled wide.

John shocked Jarrod when he swore and then said, "Where do you keep your shotguns?"

"Shotgu…" Jarrod's smile disappeared as he looked at John with a questioning look in his eyes only to realize his brother had gone back to looking at the family, or more specifically Audra. Confusion fled and Jarrod starting laughing, and laughing hard. "She's had a number of young men call on her and she's made it plain just what she thinks of having two overprotective older brothers, three when Gene's visiting."

"Four," John turned away from the window and stood up as the train came to a stop. "I don't know if I'm staying past six months." He said as Jarrod also stood up. "But, she can complain about having four brothers who keep an eye on her while I'm around."

Jarrod might have chuckled again only the hard tone in John's voice, and the look in his eyes, caught Jarrod off guard. It was then that it hit Jarrod hard that his brother's reaction had been too fast, and the intensity of his words too strong, for someone who had just seen his sister for the first time. He was even more shocked to have the thought ' _His strong reaction has nothing to do with Audra herself, but everything to do with something in his past'_ press itself upon his mind. Inwardly Jarrod sighed as he realized once more just how much he had to learn when it came to this particular brother. That being the case, he said nothing as he followed Nick off the train.

~oOo~

Heath, Victoria and Audra all watched as the train rolled in. While Heath and Audra were excited to meet the long lost Barkley, they were also a bit nervous. They couldn't help but wonder if six months would be enough time to convince Nick there was a place for him on the ranch. Glancing towards Victoria and then back at the train, all they could do was hope things would work out the way they hoped.

When it came to Victoria, it had been years since she'd felt this unsettled. She had hardly been able to rest since getting telegram. It had been so long. After Steve had told her more about John-before the two went to Nevada-she had found herself bouncing back and forth between wanting John Summers to be her missing son to telling herself it would be too good to be true, and to accept that her son, Nick, was gone forever. Now, standing up, she found it more than difficult to keep herself calm as the doors to the train opened and people started filing out one after another.

"There he is!" Audra squealed in delight as Jarrod stepped off the train; Nick was right behind him. "Jarrod said Nick would be dressed all in black, looking very much like mother's side of the family. It's got to him!"

"I would think so, sis." Heath replied, while giving her a crooked smile and gauging his stepmother's reaction.

For Victoria's part, she too could see the strong family resemblance John bore. She felt as if someone had just handed her an early Christmas present, one she was half afraid of opening, afraid someone would come along and take it, away. As Jarrod and John started walking towards them, Victoria swallowed hard and stepped forward…as did Heath and Audra.

For John's part, he wasn't sure what to feel. His head wanted to embrace this family as his own. After all, he had no reason to doubt Jarrod when he confirmed this was his family. However, his heart was leery and held back. By the time he and Jarrod stopped in front of Victoria and the others, John felt his heart pounding a hundred miles a minute.

After an awkward silence, Victoria held out her arms. While she wanted to call him Nick, Victoria knew it was not her place to tell him he had to drop the name he'd used for years, "Welcome home, John."

As strange as it felt, John went ahead and gave the white haired woman before him a hug. After all, it was like Mama Davies had told him _'She's your birth mother; make sure you treat her with respect_." "Thank you, ma'am,"

Victoria cringed when he called her ma'am, but she was able to hide it…as she really hadn't expected him to call her mother right off the bat. However, it didn't stop her from vowing to work on getting him to do so.

"John and I need to get our horses and then," Jarrod said as he headed for the animal car. He might not have pushed to leave only he'd noticed people starting to stop and look in their direction. "Let's head home."

Heath, Victoria and Audra didn't argue as they headed for the wagon while John followed Jarrod.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

John, who was already amazed at the size of the Barkley's ranch, felt more shock waves go through him as the home Jarrod had told him about came into view. The place was more than huge; it was enormous! "We grew up in that?" John, who was purposely staying a few feet behind the wagon Victoria was driving, looked at Jarrod with amazement showing in his eyes.

"Oh, no," Jarrod, who was kicking himself for getting so caught up in telling John about individual family members that he forgot to say anything about the home they once lived in, "Father moved mother and me six months or so after you disappeared." He went on to tell John that, thanks to Steve, the old home was no longer in danger of being torn down.

As John listened to Jarrod talk about the old home, along with the memories Steve had had come back to him, he couldn't help but wonder if he would have anything come back to him if he too walked through the home he used to live in. Though, he said nothing at that moment. He was too busy processing the fact that the Barkleys owned the largest spread in California, along with a number of other investments.

"First thing I'll do when I get back in my office is draw up papers adding youas a part-owner in the ranch, and we'll set you up an account at the bank. _"_ Jarrod said as he finished talking.

That next to last part…that chance of being a co-owner…was the hardest to wrap his mind around. He'd never owned anything but the house he'd built, and the small bit of land that it sat on. "I won't argue with an account being set up as I'll be earning the money that's put into it." John said as he turned his head and looked at Jarrod. "However, when it comes to adding me to the ranch, let's wait and see what happens in the next few months."

As tempting as it was, John wasn't about to join the family just for the land…and he didn't want to risk sending any wrong messages. Besides, he wasn't a hundred percent sure he was going to change his name or that he would be staying past the six months he'd already promised.

Jarrod might have argued only he happened to look past John and at Heath, who riding on the other side of their long lost brother. The blonde hair cowboy shot the oldest Barkley brother a warning with his eyes, one that said 'if you push too hard, we'll lose him'. As tempting as it was to ignore the warning Jarrod listened, as he remembered how close they'd come to losing Heath a time or two when he first joined the family. He didn't want that to happen with Nick. "If that is what you want." Jarrod said after turning his face forward.

"It is." John told him and then fell silent as he watched Victoria drive the wagon through the gate. He, Heath and Jarrod were not far behind. The moment they were clear of the gate, one of the newer ranch hands shut and locked it. Ciego, who had been standing near the corral, quickly closed the gap between the Barkleys and himself, offering to put up the wagon while McColl offered to do the same with the horses.

"I thank you for the offer." John said as he dismounted his horse, "However, I'd just as soon as be the one to take care of Coco."

"Yes, Mr. Barkley," McColl, who could also see the family resemblance, smiled.

"John Summers, though you can call me John if you wish." The look in John's eyes, while not harsh, still spoke volumes and McColl heard the message loud and clear.

"John it is," McColl then asked if Jarrod and Heath wished for him to take care of their horses. He wasn't surprised when both thanked him but declined.

"We'll be in shortly Mother." Jarrod threw Victoria a smile as he led Jingo to the barn; his brothers were right behind him.

"It's going to feel strange to refer to him as John Summers. He looks a lot like you, always has." McColl looked at Victoria once the three men had disappeared into the barn.

Victoria held her head high and nodded. She wasn't surprised to hear McColl make such a statement. He'd worked alongside her late husband from the moment Tom had acquired enough land to call warrant hiring a foreman, which meant McColl had been around since before Jarrod was born. "Yes, he does." Victoria replied, deciding against saying anything to McColl's comment about the different name. What could she say? What her son preferred others to call him was up to him, not them. "Come on Audra. We need get inside."

"Yes, Mother." Audra answered as she followed her mother into the house. Once inside, she looked at Victoria and asked, "Do you think he'll ever take his real name back and stay for good?"

Victoria felt a sharp pain shoot through her heart. What would Nick do? How she wished she knew the answer to that question. Only she didn't. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her hands outwards. "I don't know; we can only hope." She then excused herself, saying she had to go see if Silas needed any help in the kitchen.

~oOo~

When it came to John, he stood inside the barn brushing Coco. Jarrod and Heath were doing the same; both men were laughing and talking, trying to pull their brother into the conversation. It did little good as John seemed to be a thousand miles away. Finally, Jarrod finished first and headed for the barn door, praying it wouldn't take John too long to adjust being with the family and on the ranch If he could do that, maybe he would see fit to use the name Nick Barkley once more. "See you inside," he said as he reached out and opened the door. Moments later, Heath also started to leave only to find Nick stopping him.

"I was hoping to talk with you privately." John, who continued to brush Coco even if the horse no longer needed it, spoke up as Heath started to walk away from Charger.

Heath stopped and sat down on a bale of hay. He had time on his hands. If John wanted to talk, Heath figured he'd listen…even if he did wonder what was coming. He only wondered more as time began ticking away and John remained silent. Heath might have been tempted to leave only he could tell by the way John was brushing Coco that whatever the man wanted to talk about had to be serious. This being the case, Heath patiently waited.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N As you will see, I changed the age Heath was supposed to have been when he joined the family…. but not too much. Also, I know the saddle in Nick's room said '6', but since he disappeared when he was five in this AU it was changed as well.

 _ **Previously:  
**_ _  
Heath stopped and sat down on a bale of hay. He had time on his hands. If John wanted to talk, Heath figured he'd listen…even if he did wonder what was coming. He only wondered more as time began ticking away and John remained silent. Heath might have been tempted to leave only he could tell by the way John was brushing Coco that whatever John wanted to talk about had to be serious. This being the case, Heath patiently waited.  
_  
~oOo~

John, who had remained silent for a good five minutes, finally turned away from Coco and walked out of the stall. Making his way towards another bale of hay; one that sat a few feet from Heath, John sat down. He chose his words carefully, not wanting Heath to get the wrong impression right off the bat. "Jarrod says the two of you don't share the same mother. He says you only joined the family a few years ago."

Heath stiffened ever so slightly, not sure of where the conversation was going to go. "That's right." He answered, deciding not to read anything into John's statement unless John gave him cause to do otherwise.

Still feeling more than nervous about the visit he'd consented to, John stood up and began pacing the floor. "It couldn't have been easy, joining the family as a full grown adult. Especially…" he stopped pacing and hesitated to continue, not knowing how Heath would take his words. He needn't have feared as Heath simply gave him a crooked smile.

"Being illegitimate did make it harder," Heath leaned against the brown wooden post that stood behind the bale of hay he was sitting on, folding his arms as he did so. "But it was worth it; we have an extremely strong bond now. However, you won't have to worry about the ranch hands gossiping about you when it comes to the subject. Audra was more than willing to let everyone know her very much full blooded, long lost brother was coming home. She's very eager to get to know you, as are the rest of us."

John shook his head as he sat back down, doing is best to relax. "How old were you when you came to the family?"

"Twenty-one," Heath threw him another crooked smile, feeling sure he knew where the twenty-eight-year-old 'John Summers' was coming from. "When you're adult, seven years doesn't make any difference. It will take time only, like I just said, the adjustment won't be made more difficult due to any illegitimacy issue."

'The adjustment'... Would he adjust, or would he simply go back to Nevada? John kept the question to himself. He clasped his hands together and, resting his elbows on his knees, leaned slightly forward. "This ranch is huge, even the barn is bigger than the one we have at the Davies. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life. Don't get me wrong." He looked around the barn as he spoke. "I don't mind, and I'll still work just as hard as I did in Nevada. I just…" he paused not knowing how to put his feelings into words.

Heath waited until he knew John wasn't going to continue, and then said quietly, "it's just that you feel more than overwhelmed to find out who your family is and how much materialistic wealth they have."

John couldn't help but chuckle as he heard an 'I've been there and done it' sound in Heath's voice as the blonde haired cowboy answered him.

"Jarrod wants me to change my name, never said it I admit. Still, I can see it when he talks to me." John quit chuckling and grew serious.

Heath remained silent for a moment. That very subject, whether or not they should press John to change his name, had been discussed more times than Heath could count since Jarrod had sent a telegram informing the family of John Summer's true identity. It was the main reason Heath had sent Jarrod the warning look as the two of them rode with John up to the ranch; the family had decided they'd rather have Nick on the ranch as 'John Summers' than to not have him at all. "What name you go by is up to you. I, all of us, know a twenty-eight-year-old man is more than capable of deciding things like that for himself."

Slowly, John stood up. "I guess we best get into the house. It's got to be getting closer to supper time. I'm sure the others would appreciate it if I didn't hold things up. Besides," he admitted as his stomach growled loudly, "I'm hungry."

Heath stood up and nodded. "So am I."

 _ **~oOo~**_

Victoria and Jarrod sat in the living room while Audra, Heath and John headed upstairs. Audra was retiring for the night and Heath was showing his new brother to the room that would be John's; Silas had taken her son's luggage up to the room once the family had arrived home, so John had yet to see it.

"I think Silas best be prepared to cook twice as much as he normally does from here on out. Nick ate quite a lot." Jarrod couldn't get himself to say the name John unless his dark haired brother was actually present, even then it was difficult.

Victoria's face lit up as the wheels in her mind turned back through time. "Your brother always had a huge appetite even as a baby... made it look as if I'd starved you before I learned how to feed a child."

Jarrod chuckled, "After seeing him eat tonight, I believe you." He paused and then grew serious. "I put his saddle in the middle of his room, like he had it before."

Victoria's eyes widened as she thought of the saddle that read _**"Nick, 5, PRIVATE KEEP OFF"**_. Her middle son had been so happy when Jarrod had presented it to him for his birthday. Nick had even been happier when their father helped him put the words that Nick wanted on it. "It might help him remember, it might not." She let out a slow breath and then said quietly, "I think you best not put anything else in front of him for the time being. He needs space, love and support, just like Heath did." She then stood up and walked over to Jarrod and put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll come around; he'll stay longer than six months. I just know it." She then left the room and headed upstairs.

"I hope so." Jarrod whispered only to himself once he was alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

John wiped his forehead with his old faded bandana; he should buy a new one only Mama Davies had given it to him years ago, and he hated the thought of throwing it out. He'd been mending fences most of the morning. Heath had worked with him for a couple of hours, but had left to get some other work done. After putting his bandana in his back pocket, John threw the shovel and other items he'd been using in the back of the wagon that sat nearby. By the time he got back to the house lunch should be ready, and he was starved.

Climbing into the wagon and taking the reins in his hands, John started down the path that would eventually lead to the main house. As he did so his thoughts ran over the past week. The routine of getting up early, eating with the family and then going on with their day was easy enough to get used to. On the other hand, the awkward feeling he would get as the others would talk about their various activities or their dealings with their neighbors only served to make him wonder what 'Mama Davies', William, along with his bride, and the others in Carson City were doing. However, unable to see how dwelling on Carson City would help him any, John let his mind turn to the day after he'd arrived on the ranch. He'd had to chase down a couple of cows that had gotten out of the field they were in. He'd found them, but only after the two animals had made their way to the old home.

 _John found his eyes glued to the old home that had been recently repaired. While a part of him told himself to get the two cows back to where they belonged, he slowly dismounted his horse instead. He might have done differently only the cows were now happily grazing in the area next to the house. Tethering his horse, he made his way into the house and walked around. While no memories had come to him, by the time John remounted his horse he had to admit one thing…he had felt an undeniable pull while walking around inside._

He shook his head as he remembered how, after he'd rounded up the cows and drove them back to where they belonged; he'd gone into the house thinking to get a quick bite to eat only to very unintentionally startle Victoria Barkley.

 _Victoria was just setting some flowers on the piano when the door opened up behind her. She would have thought nothing of it only, before she knew it, the door was slamming shut and sending echoes through the house. When she about dropped the flowers, John apologized. "Sorry, ma'am, didn't mean to scare you."_

 _Victoria felt pain shoot through her heart. She would not stand by and hear him call her that any more than she'd stood by and took it from Heath. "As I've said before, John," Victoria said as she sat the flowers down and turned to look at her son, "I'll get used to it, if the hinges don't come off first." She folded her arms and continued, "We have to do something about that ma'am bit. It's like I told Heath when he joined the family, I've been a lot of things to a lot of people, but ma'am isn't one of them."_

John let out a slow breath as he drove through the gate and saw Victoria open the front door and walk out of the house. His head was starting to get a firm grip on the fact that, yes, he was Nicolas Jonathon Barkley, but his heart just hadn't quite gotten there. That fact had not made any difference when it came to Jarrod, Heath and Audra. However, it had caused him a bit of a dilemma on two subjects; one, the continuing struggle inside himself that made it so he couldn't get himself to change his name; and two, for the life of him he couldn't get himself to say 'mother' when it came to Victoria. To him the only title that came close to 'Mother' belonged to his late Indian mother and Mama Davies. That being the case, he'd been at a loss as what to say when Victoria made her statement. However, she'd solved that problem for him.

"Going somewhere, Victoria?" John asked as he climbed down from the wagon and allowed Ciego, who had walked up and offered to take care of the wagon, to take the reins. Victoria was what she had asked him to call her until he could, of his own free will and choice, call her Mother.

"Audra and I have been up in the attic most of the morning going through all the donations we've received for the orphanage. I was just getting some fresh air; Silas will have lunch ready in a few minutes." Victoria replied.

"You two do a lot with the orphanage don't you?" He stepped up onto the porch and leaned against the pillar.

Victoria nodded. "I've been helping there for quite a number of years." _'Ever since you disappeared'_ was a thought Victoria saw no reason to disclose at the moment. "When Audra got old enough to help out on a weekly basis, she did. Of course now, with young men courting her, activities with her girlfriends and such…it's more like a monthly activity."

"She's quite the feisty one." John smiled and chuckled as he remembered how Audra had been more than vocal on how she felt about one young man who had tried coming to call on her just that week. "I'd hate to get her mad."

Victoria chuckled. "Yes, she does have a temper on her at times. I hear it's a trait she is not alone in."

John looked away for a quick second and then looked at Victoria again. He was grinning from ear to ear, and the dimples she remembered so well were showing clear as day. "Been talking to Jarrod, huh?" He asked as he thought about the fight Jarrod and Steve had witnessed at the train station.

"I do that occasionally." Victoria, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she spoke, and then nodded towards the house. "Let's get inside before Silas gets the idea everyone has changed their minds about eating."

John wasn't going to argue with that one. Walking to the door, he opened it and kept it open until Victoria was inside. Then, without thinking, he let the handle go…causing the door to close very loudly on its own.


	31. Chapter 31

Blowing in the Wind

Chapter Thirty One

John was once again working outside only this time he was replacing the top and intermediate rails of the corral; one of the wranglers had been thrown from one of the horses and actually busted the boards. Thank goodness the worst the man walked away with was a bruised up back. As he worked, John caught sight of Barrett and Landon walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. Barrett didn't bother him as the man had never given him an ounce of trouble. Landon was a whole different matter; the red headed, twenty-six-year-old cowboy had been throwing a bad attitude towards John's way every time the two of them crossed paths. Well, almost every time.

"Hey, John," Barrett smiled as he approached John, "We're going into town for a few drinks later. Want to join us?"

John could tell Barrett was sincere in his offer, but he caught the 'did you really have to say that' look in Landon's eyes. It made his blood boil simply because he never could stand a man who wouldn't simply say what he meant, and after the long morning he'd had he didn't feel like putting up with it. He put down his hammer and turned to face the two men. However, when he spoke, he looked directly at Landon. His eyes narrowed and he asked in a no nonsense tone of voice, "Is that offer being made by both of you?"

Barrett, who had had a number of talks with Landon, turned his head. He was upset to catch the same look Nick had seen before Landon tried to replace it with another, more relaxed look. "Landon?" Barrett asked, praying the man would-somehow-use some common sense.

"I never said he couldn't come." Landon grew defensive.

John stepped away from the fence. He was already tired; Landon was only making it worse. "We've never met before. What do you have against me?" His eyes were now like flint; so much so that Barrett backed away from Landon.

Seeing Barrett back away from him should have told Landon he needed to grow up enough to apologize for his attitude. Only it didn't. Instead he chose to speak the ugly thoughts that had been running through his mind ever since Jarrod had brought Nick back to the ranch. "Well, if you must know Mr. Barkley, I don't buy the fact that you're even a Barkley. I think you're just a con man who sent Steve here to set it up so you could come in later and get a piece of the Barkley's wealth." He wasn't about to admit he was also very angry that he'd been stupid enough to gamble with John more than once in the bunkhouse only to lose every time.

Barrett's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath. While he had only worked for the Barkleys for a couple of years, he wasn't blind. He could see Victoria in John every time he, Barrett, looked at the man. Was Landon stupid? It was a question he didn't get to ask the cowboy as Landon found himself being sent to the ground by John's fist.

"MY NAME IS JOHN SUMMERS, OR MISTER SUMMERS TO YOU!" John bellowed as Landon staggered to his feet only to find Nick planting a fist into his stomach.

Barrett might have tried to stop the fight that was unfolding in front of his eyes only Heath and Jarrod, who had just arrived home from town, jumped off their horses just as Landon was stupid enough to lunge at John yet again. It didn't do him any good though; soon he was lying in the dirt next to the corral.

"What is going on here?" Jarrod demanded to know as Heath and he put themselves between their brother and Landon.

"I'M A LOT OF THINGS," John bellowed as Heath and Barrett, who had come to Heath's aid, did their best to keep him from going around Jarrod to get at Landon. "BUT A CON ARTIST IS NOT ONE OF THEM!" He broke free from Heath's and Barrett's grasp and stepped backwards. Though his labored breath, John pointed to Landon and repeated what the man had said. "If ANY member of this family, EVEN ONE thinks the same as he does, I'll be out of here by morning!" He whirled around and stormed away from the men and headed for the barn.

"Get your things and get out of here!" Pulling out his wallet and, taking some money out of it, Jarrod glared at Landon and threw the money at the man who he now considered his enemy. "I don't want to see you on this ranch ever again!"

Landon might have tried to plead his case, but he could see the same fire in Heath's eyes as well. For that matter, Barrett looked more than disgusted too. Landon picked up the money as he stood up. "Yes, sir," he started walking to the bunkhouse, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Go ahead and go into the house," Jarrod said as he looked at the barn, "I'm going to talk to John." He had to make sure his brother did not get it into his head to go back to Nevada.

"No," Heath started walking towards the barn, "We're both going to talk to him."

"Get back to work," Jarrod told Barrett, who looked more than uncomfortable, "Unless you're going to tell me you think the same way."

"No sir, I don't." He then turned and walked away as Jarrod hurried and caught up with Heath.

~oOo~

The night air, once nice and cool, now held a bit of bite to it. It didn't faze John any as he leaned against the corral fence, his arms resting on the top rail while his hands hung down. His coat was heavy and kept him warm enough. Jarrod and Heath had both talked to him for quite a spell after the fight between him and Landon. Due to the fact that Jarrod had so quickly fired the man, John took his word that he and Heath weren't even entertaining 'such ridiculous' notions. Once Victoria learned of the incident she was furious and made it crystal clear she backed Jarrod up on firing Landon. John was amazed at the extremely secure feeling that started washing over him; he had never expected to experience such a thing.

When he heard the sounds of a buggy, he figured Audra was home from her friend's home. He made no effort move as his thoughts were confirmed as he heard Audra talking to Ciego. Moments later he heard the front door open and shut only to hear it open back up not two minutes later, along with the sound of the swishing of a skirt. Soon Audra was leaning against the corral, not two feet from him.

"I never liked Landon. He seldom had anything nice to say about anyone. I don't even know why we hired him." Audra turned her face towards John. "You're not leaving are you?" She didn't want that. In the short time he had been there she'd gotten used to John's loud voice, slamming doors and the sound of his spurs hit the floor.

"When does this brother you speak of, the one called Gene come home?" There was no way he was going to stick around if Gene was anything like Paul Davies. Life was hard enough with men like Kyle and Landon around. He didn't need to adjust to yet another family if it was just going to be a repeat of what he already had in Nevada. After all, 'Mama Davies' had told him he always had a room in her home if he needed it.

"Next week, but you don't have to worry about how he feels." Audra smiled and hurried to assure him where Gene stood on the matter. "He wrote Jarrod and told him if the family was convinced you were the son that mother and father lost years ago that was good enough for him. He's eager to meet you." She then added softly, "You will stay won't you?"

John looked up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky and listened to a few crickets. After what seemed like an eternity to Audra, he turned his palms upwards. "I feel like I'm dreaming; I keep waiting to wake up, keep feeling like something, or someone, is going to try to take this all away."

Audra reached out and gave his hand a sisterly squeeze. "If anything, or anyone, tries to do anything like that I can promise you one thing."

"And that is?" He asked when Audra quit speaking.

"This family, each and every one of us, will have your back." Audra replied.

With those words John felt the same secure feeling he'd had earlier wash over him once more.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N This Chapter is supposed to take place four days after Landon has left Stockton. As far as I know, the town I mention does not exist..nor would a town be that close to Stockton back then (don't know about today). Only, I'm taking writer's liberty.

Chapter Thirty Two

The streets of Hawkston were extremely dark as Kyle Jensen moved cautiously through the back, and side, alleys of the town. He had originally planned on being in Stockton long before now, but a blasted bounty hunter had decided that he was going to bring the wanted man in one way or the other. That being the case, Kyle had spent the past four months trying to shake the man off his trail. Along the way Kyle had managed to add armed robbery to his record, something he again blamed on Steve and John. After all, 'if they hadn't gotten him fired, he could have supported himself'. It was a lie he continued to tell himself as he managed to pry open the back door of Hawkston's café which had been closed for hours. He was hungry and meant to get a good meal without having to pay for it.

Once he had the brown door-which looked as if it needed another coat of paint-open, Kyle slipped inside. He was elated to see he was in the kitchen portion of the café. With only a single cook stove, a table, just enough cabinets and drawers to hold the café's supplies, the room wasn't very big. Still, there was enough space for Kyle to walk around in. He couldn't help but think of his grandmother's kitchen as he poked his nose into some of the cabinets; her kitchen was eerily similar. It didn't take long for him to get what he was looking for. He might have been tempted to eat his find right then and there only he heard someone opening the front door. Grabbing the canned beans and the pastries he'd found, along with a folded map that happened to be on the counter, Kyle hurried out the back door. By the time he reached the far end of the alley, he could hear the sound of a pistol and a man shouting. 'Must be the owner,' Kyle thought as he disappeared around the corner.

Since his presence was now known, Kyle made his way away to a wooded area that lay roughly three hundred yards from the edge of town. Then, making his way further into the woods, Kyle found a place to set up camp. Wasting no time, he soon had a small campfire going and had the beans cooking. He then unfolded the map and held it as close to the flames as he could without actually setting on fire, hoping to find it was one he could use. That was another thing that had slowed down his travels…he had taken wrong turns as he tried to shake the bounty hunter. He let out a triumphant cry and yelled "YES!" as he looked over the map. However, when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he hurried and folded the map, slid it into his coat and pulled his pistol out of its holster. He didn't want to be caught off guard.

"No reason for that," Landon, who had left Stockton with the intentions of going to Oregon to pan for gold, stepped closer to the camp he'd spied as he was traveling.

"Don't know about that," Kyle lowered the pistol, though he did not put it back in its place nor did he let go of it.

"Just looking for bite to eat," Landon didn't want to pay for a meal if he could get one free.

Kyle hesitated, but then nodded to his left. "I guess I can spare a bit." He gestured towards his horse. "I got a tin plate and a spoon in that bag." He pointed to a small brown bag that hung on the side of his saddle, "I always carry a spare set. You can use them." He then asked where Landon was going.

"Oregon," Landon said as he retrieved the items down and held the plate out while Kyle dished out some of the stolen beans. "Where you heading?"

Due to the bounty hunter that very well could still be on his trail, Kyle wasn't going to answer that one, not specifically anyway. "South, looking for work, maybe try my hand at ranching."

Landon studied the man before him; the man had a harsh look about him. That being the case, and not knowing Kyle's intentions, Landon decided he'd go to Oregon knowing he'd sent trouble Barkley's way. "If you go to Stockton, you could try your hand at the Barkley Ranch. They're short a man; I know because I quit due to this trip to Oregon." He wasn't about admit to being fired.

Barkley….Kyle felt his blood boil all over again. "Who's the foreman…Steve Brighton?" Kyle asked, thinking that surely Jarrod would give Steve some important job on the ranch.

Since he'd never seen any reason to delve into Steve's business or formed any friendship with him, Landon hadn't made it his business to find out what was going on with 'that family'…as he'd often called the Brightons when talking about them. In fact, with Lily and Paulette leaving before Jarrod arrived home with John…and without Steve…Landon actually thought there was a separation or divorce going on. "Mr. Brighton was never foreman of that ranch; Duke McColl and a man by the name of John Summers, who the two Barkley brothers are claiming as their long lost brother, share that job. Don't know where Mr. Brighton went," Landon answered the only way he could. Because he had his eyes on his food, Landon missed the shocked looked that leapt onto Kyle's face.

 _"You are following three birds, but I tell you this…give that hunt up. One bird will have flown the coop before you ever reach your destination and the other two will be joined by another-even stronger than the one you have lost... run as fast as you can ... if you want to keep living and breathing on this side of the grass."_ The old woman's words came back to Kyle, and he felt shivers go down his back. Once again, he told himself that; maybe, just maybe the old woman knew what she was saying and that he should listen. And, once more, he pushed the thought aside.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

John froze as he entered the house and saw Audra putting up the holiday decorations. When he'd agreed to stay six months, he'd known it would mean spending the holiday away from the Davies. With no love being lost between him and Paul, and his relationship with William being more of a friend than brother, John had thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal to spend the holidays with the Barkleys. Only now, with Audra starting to decorate, he could see Mama Davies and his late wife, whose favorite time of the year had been Thanksgiving, doing the same thing…and a strong wave of homesickness hit him square in the chest.

Victoria descended the staircase and saw John freeze; the look of one in intense turmoil appear in his eyes as he watched as his sister began to hang some garland around the living room. Victoria knew he must be feeling homesick for the Davies-or at least Mama Davies, and she was sure he was missing the daughter-in-law she'd never met. Victoria sincerely felt badly for him. Still, Victoria still hoped that her son would enjoy his first Thanksgiving with the family. It was a hope she held onto…as he seemed to be bonding well with Jarrod, Heath and his sister; the two of them seemed to doing okay as well, though he had yet to call her anything but Victoria. "If you wanted to help Audra, I'm sure she'd love it." She said as she stepped down onto the foyer floor.

John did his best to give Victoria a smile. While he was learning there was little that could be hidden from her, John still hoped that he could succeed in hiding just how bad his homesickness was. After all, he didn't want to put a damper on the Barkley's holiday. "Thanks, but no. I think I'll just up to my room." He turned away and began climbing the stairs.

Victoria frowned slightly, as she watched her son reach the top of the stairs and then turn to disappear down the hallway. It was lunch time, and he wasn't hungry? He was going to his room? He might have only been with the family for just over four months, but she'd gotten to know him well enough to know what his work ethics were and how big his appetite could be. She was still standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up when the front door opened; Jarrod, who had just arrived home, stepped inside.

Seeing the worried look that was on his mother's face, Jarrod quickly asked. "What's wrong?"

Victoria turned to face her eldest son. "It's your brother; he's not hungry, and he's going to his room." She didn't think she would need to spell out what she was sure was going on. She didn't.

"Maybe, I should talk to him?" Jarrod said with understanding in his eyes. He, like Victoria, was concerned with John's behavior.

His mother s and nodded as she glanced towards the stairs. Jarrod then hurried up the stairs and down the hallway until he came to John's bedroom. For a moment he just stood there, remembering how it had been for him during the first holiday he'd spent away from the family. It was after he'd joined the army and been sent back east. And, he still wished Beth could be with them-especially during the holidays. Finally, Jarrod lifted his hand and knocked on the solid oak door.

"The door's not locked!" John's voice could be heard as loud and clear. Even though the door was shut tight, Jarrod could tell his brother was only half way paying attention when he answered.

Jarrod opened the door and stepped inside; he was surprised, but not totally shocked, to see his brother standing in front of the saddle that had been placed in the middle of the room. John was running his finger over the words written on the saddle, with a faraway look in his eyes. Jarrod said nothing as he stood just inside the doorway.

Finally, John looked up. He could feel the love, sympathy and concern that resided in Jarrod's eyes. "Guess I should have eaten lunch, wouldn't have worried her if I had," John said, somehow knowing it was Victoria who was responsible for his having a visitor in his room.

"Mother would have known even if you'd eaten twice as much as you usually do." Jarrod threw him a small smile as he made his way to a chair against the south wall of the room and sat down. Somehow, he knew he would have felt something was off as well, but he did not say that.

When Jarrod didn't say anything else, John made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. Thinking back over the last few months, John had to chuckle just a little. "I think you're right." John put his hand on top of the bed and turned his eyes back towards the saddle. "From the day I met Eliza she always took yams and carved them to resemble a saddle at Thanksgiving. Mama Davies teased her about it, but Eliza just laughed. She said she was doing it because she bet everything she had that I'd loved riding since the day I was born. I'd say she was pretty darn close. Thanks for putting the saddle in my room."

Jarrod was surprised, but not really shocked, when the gratitude in his brother's eyes turned to anger. He was sure John was wishing Eliza was with him at the moment instead of lying in the cold, hard ground in Carson City. However, he was stunned to have an extremely strong impression that his late sister-in-law had not carried his brother's child to full term, and there was another reason she had not survived the birth. Jarrod might have started asking questions only he felt strongly that John needed his support more than he did questions at the moment. "It sounds like she knew you well. I wish I could have met her."

John smiled sadly, as he turned his eyes away from the saddle. He could feel and see Jarrod's sincerity. "How do you handle the holidays without your wife?" He asked the question hoping he was not out of line.

"It's not easy I admit." Jarrod admitted as he fought to keep his composure. "I leaned on the rest of my family the first year Beth was gone, will again; I do every year if truth be told." He looked at John with pure empathy, along with the message 'you can look to us for support as well'.

John heard the unspoken message, stood up and nodded towards the door. "Think we best go eat before Victoria finds Heath and sends him up here as well." He winked at Jarrod, doing his best to lighten the somber mood that now resided in the room.

Jarrod agreed, stood up, headed for the door and then said, "If Audra's cooked the meal, eat everything but the custard pie. I didn't say that though,"

John couldn't help it; he started laughing and laughing hard.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

A/N *=actual characters off The Big Valley

Heath had his fill of Thanksgiving turkey and stuffing, before making his way out of the house headed for the corral for one main reason…John had bolted from the party the Barkley's were holding for their friends and neighbors.

John could be seen near the barn breaking every board he could get his hands on. Heath's thoughts turned to what he'd seen a few minutes ago. He'd been standing just inside the front room when he'd seen *Wally Miles talking to *Henry Marvin, who was standing behind John. Heath had no clue as to what had been said between the two men, but he had seen a simmering fury begin to burn in John's eyes. The next moment his brother had made a beeline for the door. It didn't take someone with a college diploma to know whatever had been said had more than upset his brother. That's when Heath had decided the party was also over for him.

"Wait for me!" Jarrod, who had turned away from the guests he'd been talking to, just in time to see the same scene as Heath had witnessed, had quickly excused himself and followed his brothers. That is, after assuring his mother and sister who looked more than alarmed, that he would find out what was happening.

"Do you know what went on in there?" Jarrod asked Heath, as the two men hurried to reach their brother before John busted everything in sight, something they had both been unprepared to see. Sure, John had shown his temper in the past, but never to the point of breaking everything he could get his hands on.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Heath answered as they reached John, who was now simply standing looking at the scattered boards, almost as if he was trying to decide whether or not he was dreaming.

Not knowing just what set their brother off, or if he was even in his right state of mind, Jarrod and Heath took a cautious step forward. "John?" Jarrod spoke quietly, not wishing to startle his brother if his mind was indeed 'elsewhere'.

Half of John wanted to tell Jarrod and Heath to leave him alone; the other half said that-after what he'd just done-he needed to talk to them. "I came out here, did this, to keep from causing a scene at your party." John started talking as he clenched teeth, "When Victoria said you all had neighbors who had been away for awhile, but were back, I had no idea one of them was *Wally Miles!" He then added, in an even sharper tone of voice, "I'm not going back in there! I'll sleep in the barn before I do that!" He then shocked them even more when he said, "The six months I promised are up after Christmas; I'm leaving after that!" His eyes grew even colder than before as he added, "I have business to take care of!"

Heath felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't want John to leave the ranch. Besides that, he didn't like the look in his brother's eyes when he spoke about having business. He looked at Jarrod; his eyes sent the silent message 'we have to find out what this is all about!' He couldn't think of anything that Wally Miles could have said to Henry that would warrant such a strong reaction from this particular brother.

Jarrod on the other hand, felt a cold chill run down his back as a hint of a memory from the past came back. Latching onto the memory; along the impressions he'd gotten while talking to John in the bedroom, and John's strong reaction at the train station, Jarrod took an educated guess and said, "Does this have anything to do with the Miles' late son, *Evan?"

Heath's eyes widened, and John whirled around; the angriest look either brother had ever seen appeared in their brother's eyes. Both brothers braced themselves as John snapped as he doubled up his fist and shook it in the air, "The only reason; and I mean ONLY reason, Mr. Miles is still standing is, like I just said, I didn't want to ruin your family's cele…" he stopped his ranting abruptly as his eyes widened; he looked at Jarrod as if he, John, had just heard Jarrod's question for the first time. "Did you say late son? What happened?"

Jarrod and Heath exchanged quick glances towards each other. Heath nodded ever so slightly, and Jarrod looked at John. The famous Stockton attorney gave John a brief summary of the dealings the family had had with the Miles' family while Evan was alive; Jarrod took a deep breath and then said, "Mother shot Evan after he attacked Audra; it was ruled justifiable homicide."

By the time Jarrod was finished talking John was sitting on a crate that sat next to the barn. Turning his eyes towards the house, he snarled, "It's his father's fault. Always made excuses for his son's behavior, paid the boy's fines, and bribed someone when things looked like they were actually going to the law." He then turned his face towards Jarrod and Heath, "He tampered with evidence as well." When stunned looks appeared on Jarrod's and Heath's faces, John added grudgingly, "No, I can't prove that to the point where it's beyond a reasonable doubt, but no one can tell me he didn't at least have something to do with it! As it is, Evan only lived to return to Stockton because…." His voice trailed off as he buried his face in his hands; scenes from the past, ones he'd thought he'd moved past, ran through his mind.

Jarrod and Heath again looked at each other…each repeating their earlier message to each other; they had to find out what John was talking about, and the sooner the better. Jarrod made his way to another crate and, pulling it away from the side of the barn, sat down while Heath remained standing. When John lowered his hands, Jarrod laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Tell us exactly what you're talking about. Tell us everything." He paused and the added with a quiet urgency in his voice, "please."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Jarrod was furious as he paced the floor in the study. After hearing everything John had to say, Jarrod had left Heath with their brother while he returned to the house. He'd told his mother to get Wally and Jenny and bring the couple to the study. Jarrod had then hurried to the study to avoid any questions that might be raised if any of their remaining guests saw just how angry he was. Jarrod stopped pacing and quickly sat in the chair behind the desk when the study door began to open. He had too for one mere fact; if he didn't, he was going to put his fist across Wally's jaw.

"What is this all about, Jarrod?" Victoria, who knew Jarrod well enough to know when he was angry, but controlling it, could see that type of emotion in her son's ice cold eyes as he looked upon Wally. Jenny must have felt it also; she took a small step backwards.

For the first time in his life, Jarrod didn't answer his mother. Instead, he kept an icy glare on Wally and said, "When you stopped by my office last week, you said there was a ranch you and Jenny were interested in, one in Montana. You said the two of you couldn't buy it and run this one as well. You said you'd sell your ranch here without a second thought if you had a decent offer. Does that still stand?"

Victoria, who had been elated to have the friendship between the Barkleys and Miles patched up, now had the most uncomfortable feeling come over her. While she could not prove it right that second, she just knew the friendship was over for good. "Jarrod?" she asked in a bit more forceful manner.

Jarrod again shocked Victoria by not answering her. Instead, he kept his eyes on the Miles' and repeated his question.

Wally recognized the name John Summers the moment he'd heard it, and known exactly who it was the minute he heard that John was from Carson City, Nevada. He had avoided coming to the Barkley's home because of it. However, without telling Jenny everything, he had had no choice but to attend the party. When John had not approached him, Wally had hoped that it meant nothing would come of the visit. However, when John had stormed out of the house he'd feared something like this was coming. While a portion of him wanted to demand why Jarrod was asking, he didn't, as he feared he already knew the answer. "I meant it." He answered after an awkward second, more out of fear than anything else.

"Fine," Jarrod stood up and headed for his wall safe that he had had installed in the study a few months before. "I have a buyer for your ranch. His offer is three times what your ranch is worth, but there are a few conditions that are attached to it." By the time he was finished speaking, Jarrod had opened his safe, pulled out a large stack of bill. Putting the money into an envelope, Jarrod turned to face the Miles. He wasn't surprised to see his mother and Jenny staring at him while Wally Miles stood rigidly lay by.

"Why…." Victoria again started to once again speak only to have surprise come over her yet again as he raised his hand and stopped her.

"With all due respect Mother, I cannot answer any questions right now." He turned his attention to Wally, who was feeling more and more uncomfortable. "The conditions are these; one, you don't ask who the buyer is; two, you take your wife and go home, get anything you absolutely need and leave town tonight." Both Victoria and Jenny let out a gasp, though it did not stop Jarrod from continuing. "The amount the buyer is paying you will enable you to find a place to live in Montana until the sale on the other land goes through."

"You said a few; what else?" Wally asked, not daring to look at his wife.

"Yes, one more." Jarrod sat on the edge of his desk and held up the envelope. He paused on purpose, wanting to send the message just as serious he was about the last one condition. Just as Jenny was about to speak, Jarrod said, "You never set foot in California again; stay away from Nevada as well."

That statement was too much for Victoria, and she took a step towards her son. "JARROD! WHAT…."

"No, Victoria," Wally stopped her this time as he looked into Jarrod's eyes which had only grown colder with each spoken word. "I'm sorry, Jenny." He looked at his wife, who he could tell was in a state of disbelief. "We'll take the offer." Wally held out his hand for the money only to have Jarrod hand him a piece of paper and pen.

"Make out a bill of sale; along with your promise never step foot in either state, and then you'll get the money." Jarrod's voice was flat and without feeling.

Wally sighed, took the paper and, putting it on the top of Jarrod's desk, quickly wrote a bill of sale and the required promise, and then took the envelope. He then took his wife's hand and led the very confused and upset woman out of the study. The moment the couple was out of the room, Victoria let loose.

"Jarrod Thomas Barkley! WHAT was that all about? WHY did YOU buy their ranch, and why are you exiling them from this house, this state and Nevada? And don't tell me the buyer isn't you. The portion of the safe you took that money from is for your own personal items, not to hold business transactions in!" There was fire in Victoria's eyes as she spoke, though Jarrod quickly extinguished the fire and replaced it with more confusion and shock.

"Would you rather watch John pack his bags and leave us forever?" Jarrod replied as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair once more.

Victoria couldn't speak for a moment. When she did finally find her voice, she asked, "Why did John leave the party? Why all of this? What don't I know?"

Jarrod leaned on the edge of his desk and did his best to relax enough to talk. "When it comes to the party, I'm not exactly sure. John wouldn't say, said that now since he knew Evans was dead and not just living elsewhere it didn't matter. When it comes to what took place in this room?" Jarrod shook his head. "The night Evan was killed I told Wally 'I just hope I have found enough', remember?"

Victoria stiffened as she felt a cold chill run down her back; she sat down in a nearby chair. "I remember."

Jarrod took a deep breath. "I wish I had kept digging." His shoulders slumped slightly forward. "During one of his 'vacations' Evans was in Carson City for a spell. One night he…." Jarrod paused, feeling more than sick to his stomach. "He came across John and his late wife, Eliza. He knocked John out and assaulted Eliza." He paused as he heard his mother gasp. "No, John didn't see who knocked him out, but Evan's wallet dropped to the ground without him noticing it. Later, when John came to, Eliza was still unconscious. He got her home as soon as he could and sent for the doctor. She regained consciousness, but never spoke a word or left the bed again. She birthed their baby a couple of weeks later and died. It was too soon though, and the baby died because of it."

"If they had Evan's wallet, why didn't they arrest him?" Victoria asked, though she knew the answer as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Jarrod let out a disgusted 'harrumph' and told her the law did just that only Wally had shown up in town and talked to the sheriff. "While he was in town the wallet mysteriously disappeared. The sheriff suspected Wally had a hand in it, but couldn't prove it. Wally was never seen near the sheriff's office…he actually talked to the lawman while the two of them ate in the café." Jarrod sighed, "John said he'd have gone after Evan himself only one…Wally had his son out of the town before Eliza died, and two…when he went to the sheriff's office to look at the records, they weren't there." Jarrod went on to say that his hot tempered brother had no clue as to which state Evan or Wally were from. "Apparently, the 'good sheriff' forgot to record that one and claimed he couldn't remember. And, before you ask why someone didn't make the sheriff talk, they couldn't…the man up and died from a heart attack before John could get a hold of the local judge. He says he would have 'drunk Nevada dry' only Mrs. Davies and William really came through when it came to giving him the support he needed. As it is, he still managed to get downright drunk on more than one night." Jarrod looked apologetically at his mother as the bitter tone that had been in his voice vanished. "I'm sorry. I know how much you hoped to have a lifelong friendship with Jenny."

"Not at the cost of this family losing your brother over the likes of her husband." Victoria stood up, "Where is John?"

"With Heath, I'm sure the two will be back once they see Wally and Jenny drive away. And, no, John doesn't know what I just did. All I told him was that I had an idea and, if it worked, it would be the Miles leaving not him." He nodded towards the door. "Let's get back to the party, Audra's probably going crazy trying to play hostess by herself."

Victoria took a deep breath, in order to get her composure back in place, and followed Jarrod out of the study.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Jarrod, who had planned on being to his office first thing in the morning, hurried away from the livery stable and down the main street of Stockton. There had been one thing after another delay him on the way to town, one being Jingo throwing a shoe a mile out of town. Thank goodness it hadn't been any further away. As he passed the church house, Jarrod could hear a group of children practicing some Christmas songs through the slightly opened window. He had to smile; there was nothing like hearing the boys and girls of Stockton singing. Jarrod just loved the holidays. Though, for it being the holidays, the streets of Stockton were practically empty and quiet. 'The lull before the storm' Jarrod thought as he opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Jarrod was surprised to see his secretary, Julie Nelson, sitting behind her desk. She was supposed to be away on vacation.

"Train's having trouble," Julie looked up and smiled. "I'll be gone within the hour. Though, it's a good thing I'm running late." She nodded towards his office. "You had a visitor waiting outside the office this morning. When I said you weren't here, he grew extremely agitated worrying that something had happened to you. It was all I could do to get him to calm down and assure him I just knew you'd be here soon."

A visitor? Jarrod frowned ever so slightly. He wasn't expecting anyone. "Thanks," He took off his hat and threw Julie a smile, and then headed for his office. The door was slightly ajar, but he could see no one. He continued walking towards his office, all the time he was wondering what had happened.

"'bout time you got here." The dark-haired rancher, who was sitting in a chair that was tipped slighlty backward-making the top touch the wall, grinned as he saw a look of shock appear on Jarrod's face. It was the reaction he'd expected as Jarrod thought he and Heath were busy on the ranch.

"What's wrong?" Jarrod asked, his eyes filling with confusion as he made his way to his desk and tapped the side of his brother's boots which were resting on top of the desk. The tapped naturally caused the rancher to grin wider as he placed the chair and his feet flat on the floor. Jarrod then sat down, though he continued looking at his brother; there had to be something going on. John would have been working with Heath if that wasn't the case.

His brother didn't answer at first. Even when he'd agreed to leave Nevada, he had never seriously thought he would be sitting in Jarrod's office having the thoughts he'd been entertaining since Wally and Jenny Miles had left California. Finally, he set the chair down and leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he looked at Jarrod. "You took a bullet for me in Nevada, and now you've bought a ranch that no one in the family really wants just to make sure I would at least stay until the date I'd previously set. Why?" As good as William Davies had been while John was struggling to come to terms with his loss, he could never imagine the man doing any of the things Jarrod had, even for a brother. For that matter, working with Heath had thrown him for a loop as well…as it felt so natural. He'd never experienced anything like that before.

Jarrod smiled kindly and, moving some papers that sat in the middle of his desk to the side, replied, "You're my brother. I'm not going to stand aside and watch anyone, no matter who they are, put a bullet in you. When it comes to Wally," Jarrod growled low, "That man lost my respect a long time ago." His eyes then filled with a twinge of sadness as he said, "John, we've already lost so many years. Even if I had an ounce of respect for Wally, I wasn't about to put him above you-especially after your wife and child died as a result of his son's actions, actions Wally helped cover up."

"Nick," Nick grinned and chuckled as surprise filled Jarrod's eyes. He knew the Stockton attorney had accepted that 'John Summers' would always go by the name given him by the Indians. However, after he'd seen the Miles drive away, and learned what Jarrod had done, Nick had felt the last of his resistance to this new life vanish. "The name is Nick Barkley; that's what I came to talk to you about. Heath said he was sure you get draw up papers legally changing my name to Nick Barkley and push them through, even if it was the holiday season." He then added that he had already written Mama Davies and told her about his decision. "I don't think she'll be surprised, told me before I left that she thought I should do it anyway. I just couldn't do it at the time."

Jarrod started beaming as he felt as if he'd been handed a Christmas gift two weeks early. He didn't care what time of the year it was, or what the city offices were doing; he was going to start pushing. "I'll be more than…" Jarrod never finished his sentence as the sound of breaking glass sounded throughout the building. He and Nick jumped to their feet, ran out of the room and up the hallway. They were stunned to see Julie standing with her back to wall that stood behind her desk; she was staring at the broken window glass that lay scattered around the floor. Jarrod and Nick could see a rock with some yellow paper wrapped around it lay in the middle of the floor.

"What is it?" Nick scowled and asked as Jarrod flew to the middle of the building's foyer and picked up the rock.

Jarrod quickly untied the thin, brown rope that had been used to secure the paper to the rock. He wasted no time in opening it up. His eyes widened, and he heard Nick cuss, as he read the words that were written out loud.

 _ **'Enjoy your Christmas with your 'brother'. It will be his last.'**_

"Got to be Kyle; he's only one who I know who hates me enough to try this during the day time; even if there's not that many people outside right now." Nick cursed again as he hurried the shattered window, hoping to see the wanted man. While he could see more people move around outside, Kyle was not one of them.

"Someone has got to have seen whoever threw this rock." Jarrod said before quickly apologizing to Julie and asking if she minded cleaning up.

"Nick and I need to go talk to the sheriff and start asking questions."

"Don't worry about it; just get the guilty party." Julie replied as Jarrod and Nick hurried out of the law building and heading for Fred's office.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N Any character's name with a * by it is taken directly from an episode of The Big Valley.

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Someone has_ _got to have seen whoever threw this rock." Jarrod said before quickly apologizing to Julie and asking if she minded cleaning up. "Nick and I need to go talk to the sheriff and start asking questions."_

" _Don't worry about it; just get the guilty party." Julie replied as Jarrod and Nick hurried out of the law building and heading for Fred's office._

 **~oOo~**

"What is going on?" Victoria had entered the Billiard room intending to look in the desk for some papers Father Thomas needed her to take to the orphanage, but was shocked to see Jarrod, Nick and Heath loading their rifles and double checking their pistols. Their eyes were filled with a simmering fury. What on earth had she missed?

Heath and Nick might have answered, only Jarrod beat them to it. He explained what had happened at his office, and then explained how he and Nick had gone to talk to Fred. "We hadn't got halfway down the block when Fred had met us. *Mr. Mead saw the rock fly through Jarrod's window. While he didn't see who threw it, he figured the sheriff should know about the incident."

"That doesn't explain this." Victoria said with a stern look in her eyes as she pointed her finger at her sons and their firearms.

"I wasn't through." Jarrod said as he closed the chamber on his rifle and then, picking up his pistol that lay on the pool table, slid his pistol into his holster and did just that. "While we were talking with George Tolson, the new bank teller, we had a couple of the new residents in town stop and verify what Mr. Mead said only," he shook his head in disgust, "They actually saw the man throwing it and the direction he went in." He raised one eyebrow and asked his mother is she really wanted him to name the culprit.

"Kyle Jensen." Victoria's eyes turned to ice even as she felt fear rise up in her heart. She remembered back to when Jarrod and Nick first came back from Nevada, and how Jarrod had-after she'd overheard a comment meant only for Nick-confessed everything. She'd been extremely upset, but had also been very grateful that Jarrod had not been killed. Only now, hearing that the man had been seen in town and what he'd done, she was terrified that instead of having a Merry Christmas the family could be attending one or more funerals.

None of her sons were blind. Victoria was standing as straight and as tall as she could. Still, they could see the struggle their mother was having in her eyes. Before any of them could say anything else, Victoria asked, "I still don't understand. If he's in town, why go through all this?" While she was asking the question to all of her sons, she found herself looking at Nick a split second longer than her other sons. Jarrod and Heath more than understood; she feared losing Nick just as much as they did-probably more.

"He's not in town anymore. We, Fred, along with some other men started scouring the town only to have a couple of children tell Nick and Heath that they saw Kyle riding out of town." Nick shook his head. "But you're right, there's more." He looked towards Jarrod.

When he didn't continue, and Jarrod hesitated, a look of utter disbelief appeared on Victoria's face. Did her sons really think they could get out of telling her everything? "Jarrod," She turned to her oldest, her eyes turning to steel and her voice took on the tone it always did when Jarrod knew there was no side stepping an issue.

"Kyle was riding a stolen horse; it belonged to…" Jarrod struggled to continue the sick feeling that was once again began churning in his stomach.

Victoria felt braced herself as she had the strongest feeling she knew something bad was coming. She wasn't to be proven wrong.

"It belonged to ***** Carl Wheeler." Heath spoke up when Jarrod could not. "We found him in the livery stable with multiple bruises and knife wounds."

"He woke up long enough to do a little bit of talking." Jarrod, who had been good friends with Carl for a good ten years, finally found his voice. "Carl said he'd walked into the stable and surprised Kyle, said the man looked agitated and was looking around as if he was trying to decide what to do. Unfortunately, Carl noticed a cut, and a bit of blood, on Kyle's hand and asked about it. Karl attacked him before Carl knew what hit him. We have no idea what happened to him-as it couldn't have been any glass from my window that hurt him. Doctor doesn't know if Carl will pull through or not."

Victoria, her face paling slightly, said before she had time to think. "Surely Fred already has enough help." The moment the words were out of her mouth; Victoria was chastising herself. In matters such as Carl Wheeler being attacked and stabbed, she had always supported any legal process of apprehending the guilty party.

It didn't pass her sons that the fear and concern in their mother's eyes had raised tenfold as she spoke. For the first time since re-joining the family, Nick felt as if someone was literally pulling on his heart strings. He knew what chances he and his brothers were taking joining the posse, but it would be worse if they simply stayed on the ranch wondering when Kyle was going to strike again…and he would strike again given the chance. Nick also realized he could not leave and take a chance of something actually happening to him without doing one thing first. "I won't tell you not to worry about us; that impossible." Nick said as he stepped away from the gun cabinet, walked around the pool table, and laid his hands on Victoria's shoulders. "Only, I promise you this much, I am not going back to Nevada. This is my family, and I'll do everything I can to ensure I'll be staying." He looked at her with gentleness and kindness, hoping she would be able to see how sincere he was. He then added with a slight catch to his voice as he drew her close, "That is a promise, Mother."

At the sound of Nick at last calling her Mother, Victoria lost the battle she'd been fighting. A single tear managed to escape and then slide off her check, and she returned his embrace. "You've got to find the man; deal with him, and then come home. _All_ of you." She managed to say as she held tightly to Nick while looking at Jarrod and Heath, praying they would be able to tell that her love and concern was the same for all of them. She needn't have worried; they understand that fact very well.

The silence that fell in the room after she'd spoken felt as if it went on forever. In all reality, it was probably more like ten of fifteen seconds before Jarrod, who was standing near the Billiard room door, cleared his throat. "The sooner we start to help track Kyle Jensen, the sooner we can get him and do just that Mother."

Victoria reluctantly let go of Nick and stepped back. Then, feeling more than helpless, she watched as he turned, walked out of the room with Jarrod and Heath and then exited the house.

Audra, who had been looking for her mother, saw her brothers exit the Billiard room and then head out the door. Hoping to find her mother she hurried into the room. Her mother was standing next to the pool table. "Where are Jarrod, Nick and Heath going?"

Victoria sighed as she turned to look at her only daughter. While as far as she knew any courtship between Carl and Audra was over, the news was still sure to upset the young woman. "We have some chores to do." She nodded towards the front door. "I'll explain as we do them."

Audra wanted her mother to explain right then. However, she knew better than to argue when her mother had 'that' look on her face. That being the case, she simply followed her mother as the Barkley Matriarch walked through the open door.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Kyle cursed himself, as he built a fire inside what appeared to be an old abandoned shack. At least, with nothing in the dark brown cupboards, no sign of a table anywhere and the wooden bed frame that stood next to the back wall, it seemed to be deserted. Glancing on his bandaged hand, he shook his head. If only the empty building that stood across from Jarrod's office hadn't been locked up, Kyle wouldn't have had to break the back window in order to get in. Why he hadn't wrapped his hand up in at least a bandanna was something Kyle couldn't explain. The wanted man then asked himself why he had panicked in the livery stable. It's not like Carl Wheeler had asked anything that anybody else wouldn't have asked had they seen his hand. Then again, the coins he'd found on Carl afterwards, had to be worth a lot, but they looked kind of old. Still, his greed might justify attacking him; at least, that's the lie Kyle told himself. Of course, now he had to face the fact that not only was the law looking for him, but he was cold and hungry for something besides dry jerky and the beans he carried with him. His mood didn't exactly improve as he tried to figure out a way to draw the man he was still calling 'John' away from the Barkleys.

Kyle again growled. Despite what he'd written on the note, he didn't believe Jarrod had another brother, nor did Kyle want to wait until after Christmas to get even with John Summers. He might have felt different, only he'd finally woke up to what the old woman had been talking about when she talked about the birds. It had made him angry to think that she might be right, and that he might have lost his chance to get revenge on Steve. However, he was bound and determined to prove her dead wrong when it came to John Summers, Jarrod Barkley and Jarrod's half-brother, Heath.

Once Kyle had a hold of 'John', he would make the man suffer greatly before he ended his life. That was a promise Kyle made himself as he began cooking a few of the beans he had with him. As he did so, his thoughts turned from 'John Summers' and the Barkley family to his own family…either killed in the war, divided and still feuding among themselves, or driven to who knows where. Things had been good before the war. Kyle shook his head and chastised himself, telling himself he had no business getting sentimental when he had 'a man like Summers' to deal with'.

When he heard the sound of rustling outside, Kyle practically jumped through the roof. However, when he looked through the shack's 'window', he saw a deer running up and over a nearby hill. An evil smile spread across Kyle's face as a few questions crossed his mind. Why was he worrying about drawing John away from the Barkley's ranch? Why hadn't he simply made his way to the Barkley's ranch and found a place to wait for his intended victim? Sure the Barkleys had quite the spread; still, sooner or later, John would be working alone, and when he did Kyle would be waiting. The man chuckled as he continued cooking his beans.

~oOo~

"The sun is setting; there's not much daylight left." Fred looked around and shook his head. "Kyle Jensen's got to have made it to the next county by now. Even if he's not, by the time we catch up to him he will be."

Jarrod, Nick and Heath heard what he did not say…unless Carl Wheeler died from his injuries, the sheriff believed the man now to be out of his jurisdiction and could do nothing else. "You and the others can go back if you want to." Jarrod replied, his face as hard as stone. "I'm still searching." Nick and Heath were on Jarrod's side and said as much.

"I'm sorry," Fred looked at them apologetically, but added, "I will definitely keep my eyes and ears open. We all will." He said nodding towards the rest of the posse. He then turned his horse around and headed back to Stockton, as did the rest of his men.

Jarrod, Nick and Heath pushed their horses passed the trees and rocks that dotted the scenery, along with going up and down a couple of hills. Just as Nick and Heath had about decided the sheriff and the other men had been right Jarrod jumped off his horse, ran to the start of an old dirt path and, kneeling on the ground, brushed some dirt off a small shiny object that was half way hidden in the dirt.

"What is it?" Nick leaned forward in his saddle and asked when he heard Jarrod suck in his breath and let out a few choice words.

Jarrod held up a couple of rather old looking coins; each held the traces of casting wax that carl had never finished polishing off; said he'd do it later after he got them appraised. "These are Carl's! I can prove it. We made castings of them with some letter wax in my office, then took some rubbings from the wax surface; less damage that way to the original coins. had the rubbings sent to San Francisco to be authenticated..." Jarrod went on to say that the coins had actually belonged to Carl's uncle, who dealt in valuable coins, before the old man had passed away. "The authentication certificate only arrived last week. I have them and the castings in my safe. Carl was talking about making a trip to Rimfire, to meet one of his cousins and give the man a few of the coins."

Heath dismounted his horse, walked to where Jarrod was kneeling and looked down the path; it led to the base of some hills. He and Jarrod had traveled through these hills on a few occasions. He could see every nook and cranny of the place in his mind and, while he could not explain it, he just knew the man they were hunting was in the area. "He's up in those hills." He said at the exact same time as Jarrod and Nick, who had been gazing up at the hills as well.

Nick looked at his brothers in amazement; he'd seldom had anyone speak the same words as he did…that is, not at the exact same time. "I'm willing if you two are." Nick looked at Jarrod and Heath; he'd found himself speaking without clarifying what he meant…somehow knowing there was no need to do such a thing.

Jarrod looked at Heath and silently sent the message 'I'm going with him; what about you?"

Heath nodded slightly and turned away from the path, remounting Charger as he did so. There was little daylight left; he didn't want to waste time. "Let's go."

"Fine with me," Jarrod said as he stood up and remounted Jingo. Soon the three brothers were heading down the path, keeping an eye out for any more clues and praying that the three of them were right. If they were, the three brothers knew they just had to stop Kyle…dead in his tracks if needs be.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Victoria climbed the newly replace steps that led up to the doctor's office. She had just left the sheriff's office where the deputy had given her a brief report of what had happened and just what her sons had insisted on doing. She hadn't been thrilled to learn her boys had insisted on continuing the hunt by themselves; but they were grown men, and there was nothing she could do about their decisions. On the other hand, Victoria thought as she reached out and took a hold of the new brass door knob Dr. Merar had put on his office door, she could still check in on her only daughter, who had hurried to the doctor's office the moment she'd learned what had happened to Carl Wheeler.

"She's still in there." Dr. Merar looked up from his desk when he heard the door open and saw Victoria enter the building. He didn't have to ask who the Barkley Matriarch was looking for. He'd actually been looking for her to arrive at his office for quite some time.

"Has he improved any?" Victoria asked as she did her best not to think that one-or more-of her sons could find themselves in the same boat as Carl, if Kyle Jensen had his way.

Dr. Merar didn't answer for a moment. How he hated questions like that when he didn't really have anything he could guarantee. "His *brother gave him some more blood." He slowly leaned back in his chair and glanced towards the door. "He seems to have stabilized." He paused and the said cautiously, "I suggested that Audra go home and get some rest. She won't budge." The look in his eyes said 'I thought they were just friends'.

It was a statement that Victoria would leave unanswered for one fact... she had nothing to tell him. Like everyone else, she thought the relationship had ended a long time ago. "Thanks," Victoria turned and quickly walked to the door that stood diagonal from the doctor's desk and opened it up. She could see Audra sitting in a chair next to the bed; the young woman had placed the chair in such a manner as to allow her to rest her hand on Carl's arm. Victoria frowned ever so slightly, but said nothing as she made her way to the side of the bed.

Audra had heard the door open, heard the swishing of a skirt, and knew there was a high chance she knew who the visitor was. Only when Victoria stood next to the bed that Carl lay in, did Audra turn her face towards her mother. She saw the slight frown and concern on her mother's face. However, just as Victoria started to open her mouth, Audra began talking. "He didn't deserve this." She fought the tears that wanted to come. "Kyle's got to be stopped!"

"I agree; it's horrible what's happened. Doc says he's holding his own, though." Victoria looked with compassion on her daughter. "When it comes to Mr. Jensen," Victoria said, as she pulled the chair that sat against the wall over just enough to sit down on it, "your brothers will get him." Her eyes added 'Is there something you need to tell me?'

Audra heard the silent question loud and clear; she ran her fingers down Carl's arm and picked up his hand. When she spoke, Victoria could hear the hurt in her daughter's voice. "He didn't break it off between us; I did. I told him I was seriously considering looking into nursing and; maybe work in a hospital in some place like New York. I told him I didn't love him enough to give that dream up, and he shouldn't have to give up his ranch for anyone. I could see the hurt in his eyes even if he did do his best to cover it up."

Victoria let out a soft sigh and gave her daughter an understanding smile. "We all have dreams and, if one does not truly love another, there's nothing wrong with wanting to follow them."

"I was wrong." Audra turned her face back towards Carl. "Oh, not about wanting to look into nursing, but wrong about wanting to leave Stockton…wrong about not loving him enough." Her voice broke as tears started running down her cheeks. "The only things I want now are for my brothers to come home safely, and for Carl to wake up. I need to know if there's still a chance for us. Well, I want those things along with the knowledge that Kyle Jensen isn't a threat to anyone else." That would make her feel worse than she felt at the moment; Audra didn't want anyone else to suffer because of Mr. Jensen.

Victoria went to reply only to have shock waves go over her as Carl opened his eyes and smile at Audra. "With those three brothers of yours," he struggled to speak and keep his eyes open, "you don't have a thing to worry about."

"Carl!" Audra cried out as she lifted his hand to her chin. "You're awake!"

He smiled weakly. "Yes, and I heard everything. Don't worry; there's more than a chance for us." His eyes added 'You can count on it.'

Without thinking, Audra laid her head upon his chest.

"You don't pull out the shotgun." Carl glanced towards Victoria and winked as he closed his eyes, trying to lighten the mood he felt in the room, "Once I'm well, and those boys are back, I'll do my best to provide for her. I promise."

Victoria said nothing as Carl slipped back into what appeared a more restful sleep. While she was thrilled Carl was pulling through, and that it appeared as there would be a wedding in the future, only a partial smile appeared on her face. How could she do anything else with her minds on her sons?


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

The sun had gone to sleep, leaving Nick, Heath and Jarrod to prepare to camp for the night. Fortunately, they'd realized the trail they'd been following led to a few shacks and lean-to that had been built over the years, and they'd pushed to get to the nearest one. The three brothers were more than grateful to find that Heath had been right when he said _'I'm sure McColl used this shack not a month ago, said he left a pile of wood alongside the building just in case. Before he left, he talked about working on the lean-to as well'_ had been the blonde-haired cowboy's exact words. They were also elated to see that Mccoll had indeed made sure the lean-to was attached to the back of the small building. In a matter of minutes, the three men had grabbed some kindling and logs before headed into the shack.

Heath quickly built a fire in the black iron, pot belly stove that stood in the middle of the shack. Nick and Jarrod wasted no time securing the three horses under the lean-to and then bringing the bedrolls that had been on the horses backs into the small building.

"I hope Jensen doesn't realize we're following him." Jarrod asked as he glanced around the room. The place still held a brown table, a couple of chairs and a bed frame that was as solid as a rock, probably the reason McColl had not hesitated spending time there.

"No reason to worry 'bout that one," Nick replied as he finished laying out his bedroll. Sitting on the back of his heels, Nick look towards his brothers and added, "The idiot wouldn't know he was being trailed until someone bit him in the back."

"How can you be so sure?" Heath, who had been amazed to realize just how good of tracking skills this new brother of his had, asked as he fought to keep the fire going; the flames were threatening to die out on him.

"He's not picking up his speed or hiding his trail." Nick answered as he made his way to the table; Jarrod had pulled out the coffee and coffee pot that were always kept on a dark brown shelf that hung on the west side of the room; the can itself sat in the far-left hand corner. He then turned his eyes towards the small window he was sitting next to. Four small boards separated the nine squares of glass; two were nailed horizontality and the other two vertically. As he did so, Nick was shocked to have a flashback from years back come back to him.

" _When we going to get to the shack, father?" Five-year-old Nick who was riding horse, in between his father and Jarrod, grumbled. He was getting tired, cold and hungry, and it wasn't helping his disposition any._

 _Tom, who had listened to the same question being repeated for the past five minutes, counted silently to ten and then answered Nick yet again. "It's only a few minutes away, son. We'll be there soon."_

' _We'll be there soon' wasn't exactly what the five-year-old boy wanted to hear, and he started to complain only to have Jarrod speak up and tell Nick that he, Jarrod, had a job and needed his help. Naturally, Nick was more than eager to hear what his big brother needed. As he explained, Nick's eyes grew wide while Tom had to turn his head sideways and bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. If Jarrod's tall tale kept his younger brother occupied, who was he to complain?_

"How many snipe hunts did you wind up going on over the year?" Nick's eyes laughed as he looked at Jarrod, who had handed him a cup of coffee.

Now it was Jarrod's turn to be shocked. For a minute, confusion could be seen in his eyes and then, slowly, understanding replaced the confused look. A smile a mile wide spread across Jarrod's face as he sat down across the table, and Heath pulled a small crate-which had been left in the northeast corner of the room- over to the table and sat down. "What snipe hunt?" Heath asked, his eyes laughing at the thought of Nick trying to catch a non-existent creature.

A fleeting, wistful, looked raced passed through his eyes as Nick told Heath what little he had just remembered. He then turned his attention to Jarrod, whose eyes had the same look that Nick's had held. "It's a good thing you thought of a way to keep me occupied, think I would have driven Father crazy otherwise."

The light in Jarrod's eyes changed and started dancing as he gave Nick a warm smile, assuring him that their Father had more than understood Nick. "Mother says the two of you were two peas in a pod. Well, in a lot of ways." The three brothers then found themselves swapping stories of their childhood back and forth…while some were rather sobering, the majority of the tales had the three brothers in stitches as they roared with laughter. By the time the three men lay down for the night, each prayed that they'd be able to find, and deal with, Kyle as quickly as possible…as they wanted nothing more than to get back home.

~oOo~

When it came to Kyle, Nick had hit the nail on the head. The wanted man was still as clueless as ever. He sat on the few steps that led up to the shack he was using, his coat buttoned up tight and watching his breath rise in the air. He had built a fire and then laid down to sleep; only one problem, sleep had only lasted a couple of hours when he'd had a full-fledged nightmare. The dream had existed of himself, a wind that had been blowing fiercer than anything he'd ever felt and three birds flying side by side. That had not been so bad, but then he'd turned to see the three birds stopping and diving straight at him.

"Fool!" He told himself as he stood up and made his way back into the shack. "That old woman is wrong!" He then went back to bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before going in search of John Summers-as he still called him. Tomorrow he would prove the old woman wrong; tomorrow he would bring his enemy down.


	41. Chapter 41 and Epilogue

A/N I apologize for the length of this last post only…the epilogue turned out longer than expected.

Chapter Forty-One

It was close to seven thirty in the morning by the time Jarrod, Heath and Nick made their way up yet another trail. With the cold air nipping at their heels, the three brothers were more than elated when they found themselves on a hill watching smoke rise from the last shack any of them knew about. Jarrod, his father and others had used this particular shack on more than one occasion when they were out hunting…though it had not been occupied in quite some time.

"He's down there." Nick's eyes grew cold. He didn't have to see into the shack to know that one; he could feel it, and feel it strong. He started his horse forward only to have Jarrod reach out and take a hold of his arm. Naturally, Nick turned his head sharply and gave him a look that screamed "What are you doing that for?'

Since Nick had lost his temper on more than one occasion since coming back home, Jarrod and Heath did what they could to make sure Nick didn't act in haste. "Think Nick! If we approach that shack from this angle, Kyle is sure to see us coming. We have to make our way around to the back and catch him by surprise." He almost added 'He might get away otherwise'. Instead he, along with Heath, looked at Nick waiting to see if he'd listen to what Jarrod was telling him.

Nick didn't like it; he wanted to take the most direct route to the shack. However, he was bull headed not stupid. He knew Jarrod spoke the truth. Of course, that didn't stop him from growling. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." He turned his horse to his left and started doing just as Jarrod had suggested; Jarrod and Heath were at his side seconds later. For whatever reason, at that very second Nick felt as if some invisible force had just wrapped itself around he and his brothers, creating a bond he just knew would never be broken. Jarrod and Heath must have felt it too, as Nick glanced at each one of them and saw an indescribable look on their faces. It didn't matter though; Nick could still read the message the look held. It said 'Kyle Jensen has no chance against the three of us as long as we work together'.

While the three brothers turned their horses to the south and rode alongside the top of the hill-but not so close to be seen from the shack-Kyle grabbed his coat, walked out of the shack and headed for his horse. He was going to go get the animal and take a ride, making sure to stay out of sight.

Nick, Heath and Jarrod, who had dismounted their horses and tethered them to some trees that stood behind the shack, heard the door opening and heard the sound of footsteps. Not knowing what Kyle-and they knew it was Kyle-even if they hadn't seen him-they hurried to stay behind the trees with their horses. They needn't have bothered though, as Kyle never turned his head, so intent was he on getting to the lean-to and his horse.

Before Jarrod or Heath had time to say anything, Nick stepped out from behind the tree he was behind. "STICKING AROUND TO SEE WHAT THE RESULTS OF YOUR HANDYWORK IN THE LIVERY STABLE ARE?" Nick bellowed loud enough to wake the dead.

Kyle froze in his tracks, as he felt the force of Nick's voice burr through him. Sure, he had heard how loud the newest Barkley was, but he had thought people were only exaggerating. Though, Nick's words made his heart pound faster. No one had seen him enter the stable-he'd made sure of that and, after he'd killed Carl Wheeler, he'd slipped out the livery stable's back door. It was only after his musings began that Kyle realized that he had just assumed he'd killed Carl; he'd never actually checked the man's pulse!

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, MISTER!" Nick bellowed again.

Unaware that Jarrod and Heath were with Nick, Kyle made a split-second decision, especially since he didn't intend to do prison time-or possibly hang –he whirled around while drawing his pistol out of its holster. As he did so he was horrified to see that Heath and Jarrod were each standing by the side of their brother; Jarrod on the right and Heath on the left. Before he knew it, Kyle felt the force of three bullets enter his chest. He stiffened, but still tried to aim his pistol. However, all he managed to do was shoot a bullet into the side of the shack as he fell to the ground.

By the time Nick, Heath and Jarrod ran to where the man had fallen, all they could do was stand and wonder as Kyle looked up at them and said with his last breath, "Stupid wind...stupid birds,"

Epilogue

Nick sat in the chair his family had placed near the living room entrance. Carl, who was still moving rather slowly, was resting on one end of the sofa, while Audra-who was now wearing Carl's ring had just entered the room. She told the family that Silas was fixing the eggnog that they'd need for the small party they were having later that evening, and then sat on the other end of the sofa. Gene and his wife, Beatrice, who had arrived the day before sat on chairs near Victoria, who was seated near the fireplace. Beatrice's very swollen abdomen was a clear sign that Victoria would indeed be a grandmother soon. Jarrod and Heath began removing the presents from under the tree and handing them out one by one.

Nick did his best to pay attention, though he found it hard to as he would look from Carl and Audra to Gene and his wife. Nick didn't know what to do with the mixed feelings he had come over him. He _was_ extremely grateful to have be reunited with his family, and he was _very_ happy for both his sister and his brother. Still...slowly, he stood up, walked out of the room and headed for the Billiard room.

Nick's departure did not go unnoticed; soon Victoria was excusing herself and making her way out of the living room and to the Billiard room. She wasn't surprised to see Nick standing in front of the cabinet that held the various drinks her family preferred to have available, either for themselves or guests.

"You're free to have anything you want; you should know that by now." Victoria said as she walked up beside Nick.

"But leave some behind?" Nick asked as he turned and looked at her, his mouth in a half smile; his mixed feelings shone brightly.

Victoria, who remembered the first few years without Tom, and how it had been with Jarrod after Beth's death, gave her son a sympathetic smile as she took a hold of his right arm with both her hands. "Remember her, son, love her, but don't hold on so tight that you can't enjoy your life."

As she finished speaking, Victoria wondered what she'd said so wrong as Nick's eyes widened just a little.

"What have you been doing? Communicating with Mama Davies?" Nick couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he asked the questions. He then sighed and admitted Mrs. Davies had, basically, said the same thing. However, before Victoria could answer, Heath and the others started entering the room.

"We figured if you two were going to leave the party, the party would just have to follow you." Jarrod smiled as he walked up to one very surprised Nick and handed him a small package. "Here."

Nick looked around and was again overwhelmed at what had been given back to him after so many years. He reached out and took the offered gift and slowly began unwrapping it. Once he opened it Nick could see it was a brand-new wallet. He didn't know what to say; he already had a wallet and didn't need another one. However, Jarrod spoke up and said, "You have the wrong side showing; turn it over. You have to see what's on the other side."

Nick did as he was told and found a lump in his throat as he saw the picture of saddle and the words "NICK BARKLEY-28 years" looking up at him. He looked up and his eyes met Jarrod's. For a deafening moment, nothing was said. Then, a smile wide spread across Nick's face as he embraced Jarrod. "Thank you,"

"That's not all." Audra grinned as she handed him a box, saying it was from both her and Carl.

Nick took the box, which looked to be decent sized, and opened it. A grin a mile wide spread over his face. Inside the box was a brand new, black, vest. "Thanks," he hugged Audra while smiling at Carl.

However, Nick's eyes filled with curiosity when Heath threw him a crooked smile and nodded towards the door. "Mother, Eugene and I got you a present too, but we have to to go outside."

"Outside, what on earth for?" Nick asked, more than stunned. He couldn't think of any present that couldn't be unwrapped in the house.

"Just come on," Victoria smiled as she took a hold of Nick's arm and led him out the door; everyone but Carl followed...and that was under protest-as Jarrod reminded him the doctor had only consented to allow Carl to attend the party if he stayed inside once he arrived at their home.

Once outside, Victoria led him towards the barn. Nick felt his heart skip a beat when a memory from the week before came back to him. 'No way, they wouldn't have' Nick thought as Heath opened the door and they walked inside.

Victoria let go of his arm, and Nick's eyes widened. He and Heath had been looking at horses the week before. Nick had seen the very horse which stood in the stall and fallen in love with him, though he'd backed out when it came to buying him…. too many years of having enough money to live comfortably, but not enough to afford 'such luxuries' had made it impossible for him to fathom actually owning the animal.

"What are you going to name him?" Eugene broke the silence as he watched Nick, almost mesmerized, walk up to the animal and start running his hand down his face.

Nick didn't have to think twice as he thought on the first horse he'd ever owned, a faithful, loyal horse whom he had loved dearly. "Coco," Nick smiled as he answered wide. "His name will be Coco."

After a few minutes, Victoria smiled as Nick stepped away from Coco. "We need to get back inside; do you still want some whiskey?"

"No," Nick was still smiling wide as he looked at Audra. "Think I'll just go get some of Silas' eggnog." With that he practically tore out of the barn. Audra was right behind him trying to tell him that the eggnog couldn't be touched until later.

Jarrod and the others started laughing as they headed for the house, grateful they had been blessed to have Nick back in their lives.


End file.
